Paint the Stars in the Sky
by Lady Z1
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter. CHAPTERS 25 & 26 JUST POSTED!!!~*~FINISHED 1/26/02~*~
1. The Owl

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking.  
  
Chapter One: The Owl  
  
Buffy Summers stood in her room, taking down the garlic that had hung there for days. She realized that Spike wasn't going to be kept out with garlic and a cross, he was already invited in.  
  
Buffy wandered down the hall, looking for Willow. She went into her room, to find the red head sitting on her bed, reading a book.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Interview with the Vampire. I saw the movie, and felt guilty about not reading the book," Willow smiled.  
  
"How are you doing with the whole non-using magic thing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm feeling good about it," Willow said. "I had a taste of the power and I took advantage of it. Now I know that I love you guys too much to put any of you in danger again."  
  
"Will, can I talk to you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy sat down on Willow's bed, taking a deep breath. "I did something really stupid," Buffy explained. "Something I regret, and like you're not going to use magic, I'm not going to do this ever again," Buffy promised, looking down at the comforter.  
  
"Buffy what is it? You can tell me," Willow said, growing concerned.  
  
"I...I slept with Spike," Buffy answered. "I know it was stupid, and I'm not even sure how it happened but it did, and I know it was a mistake," Buffy rambled. "And I swear I'll never ever do it again, I know the danger I put Dawn in leaving her here without a chaparone-"  
  
"Buffy, no, you didn't do anything wrong," Willow said. "Insane maybe, I mean Spike's not exactly the boy-next-door, but you didn't do anything wrong. If you have feelings for Spike, well then that's not even the same as me going out of control with magic," Willow said.  
  
"No, I don't have feelings for Spike!" Buffy said quickly. "I just had to tell someone, you know, make sure I'm not crazy."  
  
"You're not crazy," Willow assured her. "So are you okay? I mean, how do you feel about...sleeping with Spike?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not exactly good, and he's all cocky about it," Buffy said. "I don't know, we better get to the Magic Box, I think Anya and Xander had to tell us something," She said, and her and Willow left.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn, Tara, Xander, and Anya were all at the Magic Box, waiting for Buffy and Willow to arrive. Dawn had an extreme distrust in Willow, and wouldn't meet her gaze as she came in.  
  
"What's up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I have a favor to ask you, all of you," Tara said. "Well you all don't know that much about my past, and I think it's time I told you. I went to school at a place called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's in Great Britian, well at least I think it is. You see, it moves around, and it's a school where magic is taught to gifted kids.  
  
"Recently this really dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, was summoned, he's sort of the Big Bad of the wizarding world. He kills Muggles-"  
  
"Muggles?" Xander asked.  
  
"Non-magic folk," Tara explained. "Anyways, he would kill them for fun, and no one could stop him. He finally met his downfall fifteen years ago, when he met a boy named Harry Potter. Harry was just a baby, and for some reason He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named met his downfall, and dissappeared.  
  
"Recently he has been brought back to power, full power. This means that numerous Muggles and wizards will be killed. The teachers at Hogwarts are needed to help the Ministry of Magic, since they are extremely powerful. A few of them will remain at Hogwarts, but won't be able to teach their classes full time, barely even part time. I know this is asking alot, but can you all help me teach at Hogwarts?" Tara asked.  
  
The group just stared at her.  
  
"Is Dumbledore still the Headmaster?" Anya asked.  
  
"You know about Hogwarts?" Tara asked.  
  
"Well I had to curse a few wizards, you know, boils on the penis and such," Anya said.  
  
"So you'll help?" Tara asked.  
  
"Sure, they pay good," Anya said. "Xander, come on, you can help Hagrid!"  
  
"Well if it pays good and is helping people. Besides, my job's ending, I'll just quit early," Xander said. "Please tell me Hagrid isn't one of the wizards you cursed."  
  
"Um, I'd love to help, but is there a way I could without doing magic?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yea, there's a few teaching positions," Tara said, looking at Willow strangly. Willow gave her a small smile.  
  
"You mean it, no more magic?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No more magic, ever," Willow said. Dawn gave her a small smile.  
  
"I think that's good," She said. She had her arm in a cast, and the Scoobies had all signed it, even Spike. "You want to sign?" She offered.  
  
"I'd love to," Willow said, picking up a marker.  
  
"Buffy, are you in?" Tara asked.  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm in. I need the money, and what more does a Slayer need than a vacation?"  
  
"Good, we'll leave-"  
  
Spike came in, sizzling fron the sun, hidden underneath a blanket. Buffy looked away.  
  
He took out a large burlap bag, and began taking stuff off the shelves. "Bloody hell, what am I going to need frog eyes for? I'm not helping that stupid git," He muttered.  
  
"Are you going to pay for that?" Anya asked.  
  
"Put it on my tab. I'll pay for it when I get back," Spike said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I got me a new job," Spike said, "I'll be gone a while, be good Nibblet," He said, and quickly kissed her on the forehead, and then covered himself with the blanket, heading back out into the daylight.  
  
"We get to go to London AND Spike is leaving Sunnydale? I'm going to go buy a Lottery Ticket," Xander said.  
  
"We don't have time," Tara said quickly. "We have to fly to London, get supplies, and catch the train by Sunday, and already it's Friday. I'll send an owl to Dumbledore, Dawn is it all right if you attend school there?" Tara asked.  
  
"If it's alright with Buffy. Will there be English guys, cause I love...the accents," Dawn said quickly.  
  
"She can go, is it going to cost much?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Dumbledore will cover it. I suggest you pack clothes, bring only a suitcase each, and maybe a small duffelbag," Tara said. "I'll explain everying on the flight," She said, and they each went to their homes (most to Buffy's), to pack.  
  
* * *  
  
"What should I wear? I mean I don't want to look like a slutty teacher, but I don't want to look like I'm in my eighties either," Buffy said.  
  
"Just bring clothes for all occasions," Willow suggested, trying to close a suitcase overstuffed with clothes.  
  
"I'm ready," Dawn announced, from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Help us then!" Buffy shouted.  
  
It took an hour for everything else to get packed, but somehow everything was fit into a suitcase and duffelbag each.  
  
They met up at Xander's apartment, and headed towards the airport, where a tired old woman told them their flight would leave in half an hour.  
  
Tara took this oppertunity to tell them everything about Hogwarts, from Diagon Alley to Floo Powder.  
  
"Why dearie, I believe that's the most imaginative story I've ever heard," An elderly woman said. "You should write a children's book," She remarked.  
  
"Thanks," Tara said quickly, and they boarded their flight.  
  
* * *  
  
Anya sat by the window, having never been on a plane. Xander sat next to her, then Dawn. Willow, Buffy, and Tara sat in the seats across the aisle, and Tara thought that she saw a familiar figure taking their seat towards the front of the plane.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara led the group into Diagon Alley, and headed straight for Ollivander's Wand Shop. They all needed to have wands, and when they left, Dawn was fiddling with hers.  
  
"Don't, you could blow something up," Tara warned. "Or accidently turn Xander into a frog."  
  
"Cool," Dawn remarked.  
  
The group got a single owl, a dark brown one, whiched they dubbed, Scrappy. Scrappy seemed to like Xander and Dawn the best.  
  
They headed over to Flourish and Blotts, where they got Dawn's books for the year. They got potioin ingredients, a cauldren, and brooms.  
  
"Trust me, you'll love these," Tara said.  
  
Finally their last stop was Madam Malkin's Robes For all Occasions. "You'll have to get robes so you'll fit in at the school," Tara said.  
  
They were fitted, and Dawn got uniforms for Hogwarts. "Am I going to have to actually know magic to do well at this school?" She asked.  
  
"You have magic in you, you just need to tap it," Tara answered.  
  
"Cool," Dawn grinned.  
  
"I don't want to wear a dress," Xander protested. "I feel very unmanly in this dress," He repeated.  
  
"It's not a dress sweetie, and you look very dashing," Anya remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
The Scoobies were amazed at Platform 9 and 3/4, and Xander had to be pushed through the wall. Dawn noticed a boy around her age with dark black hair and emerald green eyes looking at her, then glancing away.  
  
They got their seats on the train, squeezing into a large cabin. "So are you all okay?" Tara asked. "I know this can be a bit overwhelming," She said.  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy said, staring out the window. "I wish we had time to visit Giles," She said.  
  
"We will Buff, we're sure to get days off, right?" Xander said.  
  
"Of coarse," Tara said.  
  
"I'm gonna go see about snacks," Dawn said.  
  
"I'll go with you," Tara offered, and they left in search of food.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat in their cabin, talking about their summer.  
  
"Any sign of Voldemort showing up?" Harry asked.  
  
"None over the summer, they think he's building an army," Hermione said.  
  
"Any word from Sirius?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to disguise himself as Padfoot, keep in the dog form," Harry said.  
  
"My mum had a heart attack from the fright," Ron said.  
  
"Tara, I think it's down here," a girl's voice said.  
  
The three looked up as two girls, one about their age came in.  
  
"Sorry, do you know where the food is?" The younger girl asked.  
  
"Usually the witch with the tray comes around, she should be around soon," Harry said. The girl was pretty.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter," Hermione said, as Harry stared at the girl.  
  
"Dawn Summers, I'm from California. This is Tara," Dawn said. "I guess we'll be going now, nice meeting you!" Dawn called, staring at Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred all sat in their cabin looking glum. "I miss Angel," Cordelia said.  
  
"You think he'll be alright without us there?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Nope, but he said he owed this Dumbledore dude a favor, so we have to do this," Gunn said.  
  
"It'll be fun," Fred said.  
  
"I don't want to be a teacher!" Cordelia muttered.  
  
* * * 


	2. The Faculty

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Faculty  
  
Changed into their robes, the Scoobies set off into a different direction than the other students. They were led by a thin man, with greasy black hair and a chilling voice.  
  
"I'm Professor Severus Snape, this way," He said, his cold eyes sweeping over the group. He led them to the castle, and to a room lit by a warm fire.  
  
"I think you got us lost!" a voice yelled, as the door opened. Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley stumbled in.  
  
"Oh god, you guys are teaching too! This makes it so less boring!" Cordelia shouted, giving Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Xander a big hug, saying hi to Tara and Anya.  
  
"Goodbye Sir Nicholas," A familiar voice said, stumbling into the room.  
  
"Giles!" the Scoobies shouted, and gave him a big group hug.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Giles asked, truely surprised.  
  
"We're teachers!" Anya said.  
  
"Is the group pow-wow over now?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, sorry," Giles said.  
  
"So you all know each other, good, I'll give you your classes, you must be there on time, or you'll risk taking it up with the headmaster. Now, Cordelia Chase?" Snape asked.  
  
"Me!" Cordelia said, raising her hand. "Oh, I guess I don't need to do that anymore," She laughed. "I'm teaching Divination and helping the Nurse? So this would be more of the blindingly painful visions and first aid right?"  
  
"I'll take it you're Rupert Giles?" Snape said sarcastically. "Here's you are."  
  
"I'm the Librarian and occasional History of Magic teacher. Well, that fits," Giles remarked.  
  
"Charles Gunn?" Snape asked.  
  
"Hola," Gunn said. "Muggle Studies, tight," Gunn said.  
  
"Alexander Harris," Snape said.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, why does this seem like a not-good idea?" Xander asked.  
  
"Wesley Wyndom Price?" Snape called.  
  
"I teach with you Giles," Wesley said.  
  
"Is there someone named Fred?" Snape asked.  
  
"That's me," Fred said. "Oh I teach Astronomy and Potions!" Fred said.  
  
"That's help teach," Snape corrected.  
  
"I love children," Fred gushed.  
  
"I pity you," Snape said, looking at his list.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg?"  
  
"That's me," Willow said. "Oh! Herbology and Charms part time," Willow smiled.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" Snape asked.  
  
"Me," Buffy said, giving Snape a strange look.  
  
"You'll be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts," Snape said coldly.  
  
"Big vacation," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Don't count on it," Snape hissed. "Tara you already have your classes, that leaves...Oh bloody hell not you again," Snape said, shocked.  
  
"Oh, it's you. How are those boils coming by the way?" Anya asked.  
  
"Anya!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, this was when I was demony, I'm not now," Anya said.  
  
"You just stay over there on that side of the bloody room," Snape said.  
  
"Well what do I get to teach?" She asked.  
  
"History of Magic, though I pity the students for once," Snape muttered. "I need a brandy. Here's the sorting hat, give it to...Dawn Summers, have her get sorted, then join her classmates. Good day," Snape said, carefully walking to the door past Anya.  
  
"This is the sorting hat, put it on, you'll get sorted," Tara said.  
  
Dawn placed the hat on, and it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Is that good?" Dawn asked.  
  
"That's good, it's where the brave students go," Tara smiled.  
  
"Well, since we've met the nice teacher man, can we eat?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm starving," Willow said. Dawn went and sat by Harry in at the Gryffindor table, while the others took their seats at the table. One seat was empty, the one next to Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly a figure swept into the room, wearing total black, but not robes. He wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather duster. He had bleached blond hair, and pale skin.  
  
Most of the teachers froze. "Spike's a teacher?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Spike, he's a...friend from home," Dawn said.  
  
"Hello Nibblet," Spike said, then looked back. "Dawn, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I go to school here now, everyone else is..." Dawn looked up at the table.  
  
"Bloody hell, this is a nightmare," Spike muttered, kissing her quickly on the forehead, and taking his seat at the table, next to a very shocked Buffy.  
  
"Hello William," Dumbledore said, in the seat next to Spike.  
  
"Hello Albus, long time no see, you're still old," Spike joked.  
  
"You're still bleached," Albus laughed, and then stood up.  
  
"Spike what are you doing here?" Buffy hissed.  
  
"I'm a teacher love, get used to it," Spike said. "Besides, you won't see me, I'll stick to my class, and you stick to yours."  
  
"Class, oh god what's yours?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts nosy," He said.  
  
Buffy groaned. "I have to work with you?"  
  
"I have to work with you!" Spike hissed back.  
  
"Don't act like you're not pleased about it!" Buffy said. "You probably did this on purpose. Well I'm telling you that nothing that happened in Sunnydale is happening here!" She said.  
  
"And I'm telling you that I'm not your whipping boy. I'm not going to be begging at your feet for scaps," Spike said.  
  
Something in Buffy's heart hurt. "You could have at least worn the robes," Buffy said.  
  
"I didn't want to, you all look like a bunch of nuns," Spike muttered. "Including the Whelp."  
  
"We look teachery," Buffy argued. "I'm going to eat now," She said, and ignored him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome students, for another year at Hogwarts. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. We have several new members on our staff. I'd like to introduce Professor Summers, Professor Rosenberg, Professor Harris, Professor Anyankah, Professor Giles, Professor Price, Professor Gunn, Professor Winifred, Professor Chase, Professor Tara, and Professor William. These will be your new teachers, and I expect you to treat them all with respect," Dumbledore said, looking sternly at the Weasley twins.  
  
"Who us, we wouldn't do a thing would we?" Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't your last name Summers?" Hermione asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy's my sister. I know most of the new Professors, I wonder why Angel didn't come," Dawn remarked.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"No one," Dawn said, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged glances.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Buffy expected Spike to try some kind of tactic to get into her pants...again. Instead Spike said goodnight to Dawn, kissing her on the forehead. He had become very attached to her since the night Willow's magic got out of control. Dawn headed off to the Gryffindor tower with the others as the feast had come to an end.  
  
Spike walked off to his room, muttering a good night to Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy expected Spike to be late for class the next day, seeing as he was a vampire, and nine in the morning wasn't exactly a vampire friendly time.  
  
"Morning," He said, as she came in, five minutes before nine. "We're supposed to educate them on whatever this Voldemort fellow might bring against them. You might want to start with vampires," Spike suggested.  
  
"What you're not going to help?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's on the schedule. You lead first class, I lead second. We've got the fifth years from Gryffindor and Slytherin first," Spike said.  
  
"Alright," Buffy said, getting objects out of her duffel bag as the students came into class.  
  
Spike saw Dawn sitting in the front row with two boys and a girl. He noted their names, thinking to ask Dawn about them later.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said as the bell rang. "Good morning, I'm Buffy Summers," She said.  
  
"Spike, and if one of you calls me Professor William you'll have detention in the forest," Spike said. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to address you as Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea, but it's Spike," Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, preferably Buffy, Professor makes me feel old," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, looking shocked.  
  
"Well this year you'll be learning to defend yourself against Voldemort," Buffy began, and the class fell silent. She looked at Spike who stepped in.  
  
"Bloody hell, you'll be learning to defend yourself against He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named," He muttered.  
  
"Yeah, him," Buffy said. "So in order to do that, you need to know what you'll be up against. Anyone know any kind of creatures you'd come up against?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What about filthy werewolves?" A pale boy said.  
  
"What's you're name?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said, looking at Harry.  
  
"Well, Draco, what makes you think werewolves are filthy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They are, disgusting creatures who can't control themselves," Malfoy remarked.  
  
"Well I'm sure some are, but I happen to have a friend whose a werewolf. He didn't seem disgusting and he was in total control of himself. Maybe you should rethink your opinions," Buffy said.  
  
The class snickered. Harry, Hermione, and Ron beamed at Buffy. They had all liked the werewolf teacher, Professor Lupin.  
  
"So what else might you come up against?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Vampires," Hermione Granger said.  
  
"Right, now we're getting somewhere," Buffy said. "Does any one know what a vampire is exactly?" Buffy asked. Spike looked at her, curious to know what she might say.  
  
The class was silent, and even Hermione didn't raise her hand.  
  
"Spike you want to take this one," Buffy said.  
  
"Sure love. Alright, a vampire has the appearance of a human, can have the memories of that human, but doesn't have a soul. They are the undead, drinking the blood of humans to survive. A wooden stake, and yes it has to be wood, through the heart will kill a vampire, or you can decapitate one. Holy water will harm, but not kill a vampire, and they can't touch a cross. They cannot enter the home of someone unless invited, or that person is dead.  
  
"Wild roses don't do anything, and yes vampires can eat normal food, but they won't be able to survive off of it. And garlic, it doesn't have any effect on vampires either," Spike siad, looking at Buffy.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"So if vampires don't have a soul, can they still feel emotions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Spike said. "They can love, and hate, you don't need a soul for that," He said, not meeting the gaze of Buffy this time. "Some don't believe they can, but they feel just as you or I do," Spike said. "So you have vampires, have there been any famous vampires you know of?" Spike asked.  
  
"Dracula," Ron answered.  
  
"Any famous vampires who weren't totally lame?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You mean he's real?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's a total wimp, if Vold - You-know-who recruits him then You-Know-Who's not going to have the big winning team," Buffy said.  
  
"What about those four vampires who caused havoc in Europe?" Hermione said. "Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and William the Bloody?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, you've heard of them have you?" Spike asked, smiling. "What have you heard?" Spike asked, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the desk. Half the girls in the class swooned.  
  
"They went throughout Europe killing people, killing supposed girls who could fight them. William the Bloody was supposed to have killed two in his day, before he was killed by a Slayer in the United States," Hermione finished. Spike's eyes widened, and he looked at Buffy.  
  
"And how was he killed?" He asked.  
  
"I think the current, Slayer it was, dropped an organ on him," Hermione said.  
  
"That's so not what happened. See he's still alive, plotting to kill the idiot that wrote that," Spike said.  
  
"Oh god Spike give it a rest," Buffy said. "Basically I dropped the organ on him, but he lived, unfortunately," Buffy said.  
  
"You're the Slayer, and you're William the Bloody," Harry said. Dawn looked bored.  
  
"Yes," They said.  
  
"It wasn't like it wasn't a big organ," Spike argued.  
  
"Oh whatever. Anyways, the Slayer is the one girl in all the world chosen to fight the vampires. I kill them, blah blah blah. I'm here to teach you how to kill them if say you're wand falls out of your robes or you're without it," Buffy said.  
  
"I think you're lying," Malfoy said from the back of the class room.  
  
"Oh really?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I've seen my dad blow up a vampire, and she was a strong one. You don't look to strong to me," he remarked.  
  
Dawn yawned.  
  
"Really? Spike come here a sec," Buffy said. Spike stood in front of her, and Buffy punched him, sending him flying, crashing into a nearby wall.  
  
"Wicked," Ron said, and the class stared at the petite blonde.  
  
Dawn tried not to fall asleep.  
  
"So, he's a vampire, I'm the Slayer. Any questions?" Buffy asked.  
  
One of the girls, Lavender Brown, raised her hand.  
  
"Is it all right to date vampires?" She asked, looking at Spike.  
  
"Oh I got this one," Dawn said, finally waking up. "No it's not."  
  
* * * 


	3. First Day Jitters

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking.  
  
Chapter Three: First Day Jitters  
  
"You didn't mention you sister was the slayer, and that Spike was a vampire," Ron said during lunch.  
  
"I forget, I'm around them so much. Oh, Willow and Tara are witches, but I guess that's normal here, Anya's an ex-demon, Giles and Wesley were Watchers for Buffy, Cordelia gets visions, and that's about it I think," Dawn said, leaving out the whole her being a key thing.  
  
"Professor Chase gets visions?" Hermione snorted.  
  
"No these are real, a demon passed them on to her, their supposed to help the helpless," Dawn said. "This is good food. What's our next class?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, with Professor Harris and Hagrid," Harry said.  
  
"Xander's great, you guys will love him," Dawn said. "Surprisingly, he's a normal guy...I mean Muggle," Dawn grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander was about to have a breakdown. He was supposed to teach a class, and base it on a phoenix. The bird kept bursting into flames, and Xander couldn't get close to it. Finally Hagrid came, and Xander had to look up at him.  
  
"How are you doing Harris?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Wonderful. Just wondering, Hagrid, how do I get the bird to stop lighting itself on fire?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh it's just being reborn. Here come the students now," Hagrid said. Xander saw Dawn, and relaxed.  
  
"Okay, this is a phoenix, and it seems to be a pyro at the moment, so we'll just leave it alone. Now, the basics of a phoenix are..." Xander launched into information, and the class was thankful for a beautiful bird instead of flobberworms or Blast Ended Skrewts.  
  
"Well he seems to have stopped the fire frenzy, does anyone want to hold him?" Xander asked.  
  
Harry volunteered, and Fawkes flew over and landed gracefully on his arm.  
  
"Hello," Harry said. Dawn reached up to pet Fawkes, and he let her. After class Xander pulled Dawn aside.  
  
How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Good, I like the people, well most of them. This is so much funner than math!" Dawn shouted, and ran off to catch up with the others.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Dawn looked into the fire, sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Most everyone else had gone to bed, but Dawn stayed up, unable to sleep. She heard voices, but saw no one. The portrait hole swung open, but revealed no one coming through. She could have sworn she heard the padding of the carpet, as if someone were walking on it. Thinking she was just tired, she went up to her dorm, to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn ran down to breakfast, not used to getting ready the magical way. "I forgot I didn't have a hairdryer," She said to Buffy. She sat by Harry, and the three of them seemed to change their conversation.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Good, you?" Dawn replied.  
  
"Fine, but we've got Double Potions with the Slytherins," Hermione groaned. "You'd think they'd change the schedule after all these years, but no," She muttered. "Then I've got Muggle Studies, are you all still taking Divinations?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I don't see why not, it's an easy class," Ron argued.  
  
"I'm in Divinations, why is that bad?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Only has the battiest teacher in the school. She's the only one who felt her 'inner-eye' would be affected too much to leave the school. Her and Snape that is," Harry explained.  
  
"What's his deal?" Dawn asked. "He's not person who makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside," She said.  
  
"No, he's not," Snape said from behind her. "And he suggests that you be on time to class today."  
  
"I won't, Anya's walking me," Dawn replied.  
  
"Well then I'm sure you'll make it just fine, I better be going," Snape said, and hurried off.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked, laughing.  
  
Dawn explained about Anya, and then her meeting with Snape. The three were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn could see why the Gryffindors hated Potions. Snape favored all the Slytherins, and didn't even give the Gryffindor's a fair chance. Hermione kept raising her hand, but Snape refused to call on her.  
  
"Now get with your partners, and start brewing the eyesight potion," Snape ordered. He swept out of the room, leaving Fred to help students.  
  
Dawn was to work with Neville Longbottom, and he seemed quite nervous.  
  
"Hey don't worry, we'll do fine," She said, grinning.  
  
"You've never had this class before," Neville shivered. "It's the worst."  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Dawn said. "Come on, here, we add the cat's eyes, and then we add up the powdered fireflies..." Dawn said, showing Neville.  
  
Neville added the next ingredient, and to his surprise, it didn't blow up or turn orange.  
  
"See, this isn't so hard. It's alot easier than science," Dawn remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
At the end of the lesson, Snape went around, testing the potion with a drop of indicator, and if the potion turned black, then it was made correctly.  
  
Neville hardly dared to breath as Snape came to his. Snape grinned wickedly, and watched Neville's face pale as the indicator began to work. Slowly, the potion turned black, and Neville breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Snape scowled and moved away, while Fred congratulated them.  
  
* * *  
  
"I will not have you mothering the students," Snape said to Fred after class.  
  
"Well I won't have you destroying their confidence. That poor boy looked ready to die of fright," Fred argued. "Look, I'm sure you don't like having a helper when you've been teaching this for years, but you've got one! And I'm not going to put up with you bullying the students! They're trying to learn in an enviroment where danger is right outside the door. I know what that feels like, and I'm not going to teach this class by intimidating the students!" Fred said.  
  
"It's not teaching if they don't show you respect," Snape said coldly.  
  
"It's not respect, it's fear," Fred said evenly.  
  
"Fear is respect," Snape argued.  
  
"Not the kind I'd want," Fred said, and began to set up for the next class.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn coughed in the thick hazy room. Professor Trelawny was sitting in her armchair, looking like a large bug, while Cordelia looked around the room in distaste.  
  
"Welcome students, I foresee that one of our number will leave us at the end of the year," She announced, and a few of the girls at the front gasped. Cordelia tried not to roll her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we'll all be leaving at the end of the year. Isn't she a bloody genius," Ron muttered, and Dawn giggled.  
  
"Now, we'll be doing dream-interpretation for the first three months. This is Professor Chase, she is one of the powerful psychics who gets visions," Professor Trelawny announced.  
  
Lavender Brown and a few other girls looked at Cordelia with round admiring eyes.  
  
"It's more like visions from the Powers that Be," Cordelia said, giving Professor Trelawny a strange look.  
  
They got out their books, and told each other a dream to interpret.  
  
"I had a dream that the Divination room burned down," Harry said. "What do you think it means?" he asked.  
  
"That the old bat better put out that fire before we all melt," Ron answered. "My dream is that Charlie got eaten by a dragon, Norbert to be exact," Ron said.  
  
"Okay, it means you're worried about your brother, and you don't like dragons," Dawn guessed.  
  
"What's you're dream?" Harry asked.  
  
"That they ran out of clothes at the mall," Dawn joked.  
  
"That means that you're worried about missing the holiday sales," Ron remarked. "Well guess we're done," Ron said.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the class was uneventful, and Cordelia managed to shake off her new fan club. She had to get to training, she only had an hour before dinner. She headed to her rooms, and changed into workout clothes. She grabbed a sword, and began practicing. Somehow, this felt wrong without Angel beside her. She laughed at that thought, and continued.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was loving Muggle Studies. Professor Gunn knew everything, and it Hermione found it extremely fascinating to look at the Muggle world from Gunn's point of veiw.  
  
"So that's electricity," Gunn explained. The class stared at him.  
  
"Professor? How is it that Muggles can create something so useful?" Susan Bones asked.  
  
"Muggles are pretty smart, well most of them," Gunn said.  
  
Hermione grinned, as Gunn began to explain cars.  
  
* * *  
  
Anya was surprised at the number of people ready to answer questions in History of Magic. Boys kept raising their hands, eager to have the pretty teacher call on them. The class as a whole seemed intrested in learning something other than Goblin Rebellions.  
  
"Alright, I can offer you a pretty good account on what was going on back to eleven hundred years ago, because I saw what happened. I've heard you've learned a lot about goblins, but we won't be touching that subject in here for two main reasons. The goblins only play a small part in history, and they don't gamble fairly. I've turned a number of cheating husbands into goblins, and trust me, it wasn't pretty," Anya said.  
  
"Now, we'll be starting with Arven Treymayne. He was famous for his ability to make buildings dissappear, causing great confusion among Muggles," Anya began, and was relieved that the class wasn't throwing notes or ignoring her.  
  
* * *  
  
"You think they're all doing alright?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Either way the students should find their classes extremely entertaining," Giles remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow was teaching Herbology to the Hufflepuffs, and felt her heart ache. She was teaching a class that wouldn't require any magic, and she was teaching students who would start using magic the second they were out the door. Willow sighed, she knew she had abused her magic, and she would never ever give herself that chance again.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara loved teaching Charms, she loved the students who were working so hard at perfecting a floating charm. But she still had the fear of the dark wizard coming to claim Hogwarts, and her.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Giles, Wesley and Fred sat in the teachers lounge. "What a day," Willow remarked. "I can't believe how much work Herbology is, but I'm loving it," She grinned.  
  
"How's Dawn doing in her other classes?" Buffy asked, and Giles was relieved that Buffy was taking up her responsibilities as Dawn's guardian.  
  
"Great, she's paying attention and everything," Xander said.  
  
"Maybe we should enroll her. You know, it's cheaper than in Sunnydale," Anya said.  
  
"Public school is free," Tara corrected her.  
  
"Well sure, but she's got to buy all those clothes. Here you just wear those uniforms," Anya said. "Americans must make Uncle Sam proud," She remarked.  
  
"How exactly?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well we buy buy buy. And then we buy some more. It's patriotic," Anya told her.  
  
Cordelia ran in, shutting the door quickly behind her. "Sorry, had to lose the I dream of visions fan club," Cordelia explained.  
  
"Hold the phone, you've only been here a few days and already you've got a fan club?" Xander asked.  
  
"Get used to it. We went to another dimension and within ten minutes Cordy was Queen," Wesley remarked.  
  
"Well technically she was a slave first," Fred said.  
  
"I'm really not even going to ask," Buffy said. "She looked at a large black dog that was lying in the corner. "Hey boy, where's you're owner?" She asked. His ears perked up, and he came and jumped on the couch, lying next to her. She scratched him behind his ears.  
  
"Cute dog," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, he's probably a flying dog, knowing our luck," Gunn said, but he couldn't resist scratching him.  
  
Spike entered. "Oh, didn't realize this was a big group meeting. Did I miss the big group hug?" He asked.  
  
"It was right after the big group orgy," Xander joked.  
  
"Sorry I missed it," Spike said, staring at the dog. "What the hell is he doing here?" Spike asked.  
  
"He may be a dog, Spike, but he's welcome, unlike certain people I could name," Buffy remarked.  
  
"I wouldn't let that man rest his head in my lap if I were you," Spike said.  
  
"Man? Spike this is a dog. You've been drinking haven't you?" Xander said.  
  
The dog suddenly changed form, and soon a handsome man was lying in the dog's place. Buffy shoved him off of her. "What the hell!"  
  
"I told you," Spike laughed. "Sirius you old git, how've you been?" Spike asked, giving him a hug, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Out of Azkaban. It was Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper, he set me up," Sirius said.  
  
"Have they caught him yet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nope, he's brought Voldemort back, almost full power. He's got a body and everything," Sirius said, and Spike looked concerned.  
  
"And Harry?" Spike asked.  
  
"He's fine, he's got smart friends who'll help him," Sirius said. "You'll help?" He asked.  
  
"Course mate, I owe it to the Potters. Which reminds me, don't you owe me twelve pounds?" Spike asked.  
  
Sirius elbowed him slightly. "It's been sixteen years and you remember that?" He asked, laughing.  
  
"Well I'm off, I'll find you later," Spike said, and left.  
  
Buffy glared at Sirius. "You shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations," She said.  
  
"You shouldn't pet strange dogs," Sirius laughed. "Well I better go, have to find Harry," He chuckled, and turned back into the dog, trotting off.  
  
* * * 


	4. The Big Bad

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
Chapter Four: The Big Bad  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts became the most talked about class. Buffy and Spike taught classes that none of the students had ever seen before. They were learning to use themselves, something besides magic to survive.  
  
"Alright, so who wants to try and beat up Spike?" Buffy asked. No one volunteered. "Come on, someone has to want to...Hell I want to," Buffy remarked.  
  
"I'll do it," Dawn said, coming out of her daydream. She already knew about vampires, so this was the only class she found boring. She came up to the front, and landed a kick on Spike's rib cage, sending him tottering backwards.  
  
"Good, who wants to go next?" Buffy asked. Most of the hands in the class raised.  
  
By the end of the lesson, Spike was sore, and most of the students were feeling more confident.  
  
"Alright, now I'm going to have Spike change into the face of a vampire. If you see a someone with this face, try to get away, or fight," Buffy said. "Go ahead," She said.  
  
Spike growled, and his face transformed. Ridges thrust forward, fangs lowered. His eyes became yellow, and several of the class mates jumped back. Spike shook his head, and grinned. "Scary? Wouldn't know myself," He grinned at them.  
  
"He's gorgeous," Lavender Brown murmered to her friends.  
  
"You think in a few years he'd go out with me?" Pansy Parkinson whispered to someone. Hermione stared, giving Dawn a look.  
  
"Hermione, aren't you going to go all bonkers over him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't go just for looks," Hermione argued.  
  
"Lockhart!" Harry and Ron coughed, and Hermione blushed.  
  
Dawn was trying to ignore all the girls discussing how hot Spike was. Personally, Dawn liked to see Spike as a big brother.  
  
Cordelia came in, and said, "Can I help?"  
  
"Sure, we're just beating up vampires," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm good at that," Cordelia said.  
  
"Oh you have a sword? You two should show the class," Buffy said.  
  
"Sure," Cordelia said. "Anything to get away from the nurse. She tried to stuff me with chocolate," Cordelia remarked. She unsheathed her sword, and Spike picked up a nearby one.  
  
"Ready pet?" He asked, and Cordelia lunged at him. The class watched, as Cordelia and Spike clashed swords.  
  
"They're quite good," Harry said.  
  
"Good, they're bloody brilliant," Ron breathed.  
  
"They've been taught by the same person," Hermione said. "Look at the way the hold themselves, and the way they use the sword," She suggested.  
  
Buffy noticed this too, and realized that Angel had taught them both. She saw the way that Cordelia has mastered the sword, and the way that they both knew what to do. Finally, Spike went in for the kill, but Cordelia had him as well.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Spike said. "Alright, pet?" Spike asked, helping Cordelia to her feet.  
  
"Wonderful," Cordelia breathed. "You fight just like-" Cordelia cut off, letting out a scream.  
  
***In the forest, deep in the darkness, she was killing. Her dark hair flying wildly, as she ripped out the throats, feeding. The blood was all over her hands, as she felt their thrashing hooves try to kick out at her.***  
  
"No no, the blood will go bad," She said in her sad voice. "I like it fresh."  
  
"Cordy!" Buffy yelled, as Spike held her.  
  
"In the forest, a woman, god I think it's a vampire, is killing something. It was human, I think, it had hooves," Cordelia said, trying to sit up. "Damn it! I forgot, we're here. Okay, I'll go, you guys come with me, we have to find this," Cordelia said.  
  
"Dawn, can you teach the class?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said.  
  
The class watched, stunned, as the three picked up axes, stakes, and a sword, and headed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike ran quickly, a blanket over his head, as Buffy and Cordelia followed. "This way," Cordelia said, leading them through the forest.  
  
"I smell fear," Spike remarked. "And blood."  
  
"Ew," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Which way?" Cordelia asked. "I don't know which way," She said.  
  
"This one," Spike said, and they headed into the heart of the forest.  
  
They came upon a body, part man, part horse.  
  
"A centaur," Cordelia said. "That's what she was killing." They came upon four more bodies, but no sign of the mystery woman.  
  
"Where is she?" Buffy asked. Spike looked around. All of a sudden, something flew at him, or more specifically a someone.  
  
"My boy, left me for the Slayer. I can hear her in your head, all the time!" Drusilla said, punching Spike.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike said, throwing her off of him. He came face to face with Harmony. "Not you again," He muttered. "Look, it's over!" Spike yelled.  
  
"It is over! And you're mean! Besides, Drusilla and I are a team now," Harmony announced.  
  
"Harmony, you're an idiot," Cordelia said, and cut off her head using her sword. "God I've been wanting to do that since highschool."  
  
Drusilla clucked her tongue. "Shouldn't have done that, he'll be angry he will. The trees are whisperin, of something you've done. What could it be?" Drusilla wondered. She pulled out a crossbow. "I know, I know what you did," She hissed. She pointed the arrow at Buffy. "Miss Edith says goodbye," She said, and released the arrow.  
  
Spike moved quickly, taking the arrow in his left shoulder, a few centimeters above his heart.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled, catching him.  
  
"Get her, she's working for him, get her!" Spike yelled.  
  
Buffy lunged at Drusilla, and Cordelia joined in. The two punched, kicked, and stabbed, and finally knocked Drusilla unconcious.  
  
Spike ripped out the arrow, suddenly aware of the forest's silence.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cordelia asked him.  
  
"Peachy. Let's get her back to the castle," Spike said, covering himself and her with the blanket, and they hurried back.  
  
* * *  
  
When they arrived back at the castle, Drusilla woke up, but Spike pulled her by her hair kicking and screaming to Dumbledore's office. Snape was already there, and smirked.  
  
"Have trouble with your lover?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Buggar off," Spike muttered.  
  
"Oh, temper temper," Snape remarked, leaving.  
  
"Albus," Snape said, entering the office. "Drusilla's here," He said.  
  
"I can see that William," Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"She's working for Voldemort," Spike said, and Dumbledore's eyes flashed.  
  
"Where was she?"  
  
"The forest," Cordelia said. "I got a vision, and we went to find out what was killing the centaurs. It was Drusilla and this other vampire, Harmony," Cordelia explained.  
  
"Here's a truth potion, it should work on the undead," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Not like anything that comes out of her mouth makes any sense," Spike said. Drusilla tried to get up from the chair she was in, but Spike pushed her back.  
  
"Spike's been a bad boy," Drusilla stated. Dumbledore forced her potion down her throat.  
  
"Are you working with Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, he's like my daddy. Always wanting to kill things, so fun he is," Drusilla laughed.  
  
"What are Lord Voldemort's plans?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"To kill all the humans so I can eat them. The stars will shine on the blood, the lovely massacre," Drusilla giggled. "I like the blood, so does Miss Edith," She grinned.  
  
"Told you," Spike said.  
  
"Spike's been bad. My daddy promised I could have Spike though, keep him in a cage, to play with, like a bird. I had a bird once, he died though," Drusilla said.  
  
"You didn't feed the bird Dru, what did you think would happen?" Spike muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Drusilla would be kept in a room guarded by Filch, one that she wouldn't be able to break out of. Buffy went to bed that night, surprised at the sudden turn of events.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy heard a commotion down the hall, and woke suddenly. Spike, Xander, and Tara were up, along with Albus Dumbledore. Filch was lying on the floor, drained of blood, and Drusilla had escaped.  
  
"Someone else was here, someone else let her out," Spike said. "It smells like another vamprie. A minion probably," He said. "She's loose in the school."  
  
"Wake the staff, and check all the rooms," Dumbledore ordered.  
  
Buffy froze. Drusilla was in the school, and was hungry. Dawn... Buffy's mind screamed, and Buffy was off. She ran through the corridors, but the staircases began to move before she could get to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Damn it!" She yelled. She took another corridor, and hoped to find it. She saw a figure darting ahead of her, and followed it.  
  
The portrait to the fat lady was ripped off the hinges, the fat lady was sobbing. Buffy ran inside, and up to Dawn's dormitory.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn was sleeping, when suddenly she felt pain in her neck. She screamed, and several of the girls sat up, trying to light their wands.  
  
"Dawn!" Spike yelled, and yanked Drusilla off of her. "That's it," Spike growled, his game face coming on. "It's over," Spike said. "You're not walking away from this one, and you're not going to hurt them anymore," Spike shouted.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled, and saw the blood, and understood what was going on. Spike punched Drusilla, and she punched him back. The witches scrambled out of the way, confused.  
  
Spike kicked her, and Drusilla growled, and laughed. "Spike's being fun now," She giggled. She pulled out a stake. "But it's goodbye for you," She giggled again. "Daddy promised me a birdy."  
  
"You'll find that bird in hell," Spike growled, and Drusilla rammed the stake into his right shoulder. "Bring him back for me," Drusilla said, moving in to kill him. She lifted the stake, but a hand stopped her.  
  
"Don't even think about killing him," Buffy said coldly. She knocked the stake out of Drusilla's hand, and it lay at Dawn's feet. Buffy began to punch Drusilla. "While we're at it, don't come after my sister ever again," She added.  
  
Spike picked up the stake, and drove it through Drusilla's heart. "Sorry love," He whispered, and she turned to dust. The girls were now freaked out, and could only stare.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, who just stared at the spot Drusilla had been standing in moments before. Spike looked at her, and Buffy could see tears forming. He quickly left, giving Dawn a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Are you alright?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I'll just go see the nurse," Dawn said.  
  
"You girls get back into bed," Buffy said, and took Dawn down to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike sat on his bed, his head between his hands. Tears fell from his eyes, he had killed the woman he had loved for over a century. He had done it, Drusilla was dead.  
  
He lay down on his bed, the tears slowing. This was it, the Summers women would be the end of him Drusilla probably would have gotten away if he didn't love the Nibblet so much. But Dawn was safe, and that was important.  
  
But it still didn't make up for the fact that Spike felt alone, again.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike heard the door open, and didn't even bother to get up. If something was going to kill him, let it.  
  
"Spike?" He heard Buffy call.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you're okay," Buffy said, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"I killed someone I was in love with for a hundred years, I'm peachy," Spike muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said. "Thank you, for protecting Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
"You can send a thank you note, you don't have to bother. I know you don't want to be here," Spike said. "Funny isn't it, that the only ones left are Angel and me, and we can't even stand each other," Spike said. "Maybe that's not so funny."  
  
Buffy moved towards Spike, but he moved away, standing up. "No, I'm not in the mood to play your game right now," Spike said. Buffy walked towards him. The moonlight shone on his face, showing traces of tears that had run down his cheeks.  
  
Buffy laid her head on his chest, listening to the sound of silence. "You can feel love can't you?" She asked.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike hissed. "Of course I can. You think I'd be in this much pain if I couldn't?" He asked, shoving her gently away. He laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll see you in the morning," he said. "I'll let you and the other kiddies beat me up, and I'll keep out of your way," Spike said, expecting Buffy to leave.  
  
"Spike, look, I don't know what I'm feeling, but I just know that I feel good when I'm with you," Buffy said.  
  
"You have a really dark sense of humor," Spike said.  
  
Buffy laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm done playing games," She said.  
  
Spike was stunned, then wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.  
  
* * * 


	5. Good Morning, Starshine

Chapter Five: Good Morning, Starshine  
  
Buffy woke up, strong arms around her. She looked up, seeing Spike, and this time she didn't freak out. She kissed Spike, and his arms wrapped around her even tighter.  
  
"Hello love," Spike said, opening his arms.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said. "What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"Almost seven-thirty," Buffy said.  
  
"Seems earlier," Spike said. Buffy kissed him.  
  
"This feels like love," She said.  
  
Spike smiled at her. "You know...we have time before class, who needs food?" He said.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Buffy asked, and he kissed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and Spike didn't show up to breakfast that morning, and only Willow was suspicious. For class, Buffy and Spike stumbled into class, a few minutes before the bell.  
  
"Good morning class," Buffy said. "So, where did we leave off yesterday?" She asked.  
  
"We talked about vampires and sunlight," Hermione reminded her.  
  
"Good, okay, I think we've covered vampires enough, unless there's any questions?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What happened to the other three vampires?" Malfoy asked. He knew about Drusilla, and saw pain streak across Spike's face.  
  
"You're an ass Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"And you're parentless, what's your point?" Malfoy sneered, receiving snickers from the Slytherins.  
  
Harry moved towards Malfoy, but Dawn got there first, and punched him, breaking his nose. Ron let out a hoot of laughter.  
  
"Don't ever say a thing like that again," Dawn warned.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it Mudblood?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry threw himself at Malfoy, giving Malfoy a black eye.  
  
Soon chaos was breaking out, with Lavender and her friends running up to Spike, holding on to him for protection. Spike shook them off, rolling his eyes. He broke up Harry, Dawn, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Hermione, all who had been fighting.  
  
He winked at Dawn. "Alright, that's enough. Now look you bloody idiot, you're daddy's Lucius right? Well word out in the demon world is that he's been stealing expensive stuff from a few of the demons. What if I let that information slip to the Ministry, or better yet, the demons themselves? They think it proper to take the son of the theif as payment," Spike said. "Usually they castrate you first."  
  
Malfoy gulped.  
  
"All seven of you will have detention," Spike said. "Those in Gryffindor, will report to my office after dinner. Those in Slytherin," He said, casting Malfoy a wicked glance, "will report to Mr. Filch."  
  
The bell rang, and the class raced out of the room, desperate to spread the gossip. Dawn stayed after. "Sorry about disrupting your class, it won't happen again," She apologized.  
  
"It's all right," Spike said. "It was worth it to see you break his nose," Spike laughed.  
  
"Well, see you later," Dawn said, then stopped. "Um, Buffy, you know you're wearing the same clothes as you did yesterday right?" She asked.  
  
Buffy stared at her. "Oh well um I like them so much I decided to wear them again," She said quickly.  
  
"Okay..." Dawn said, leaving.  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike, holding his hand in hers. "You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yea love, just a little frightened is all," Spike said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Dawn won't get into any more trouble," Buffy said. Spike looked at her a moment.  
  
"That's not what scares me. What scares me is one of those girls put this in my pocket," Spike said, pulling out a small piece of parchment. In small, loopy writing, was scrawled, "I love you!!!"  
  
"That is fright worthy," Buffy said, kissing him, "You're all mine."  
  
"Hey guys guess what?" Willow said, coming through the door. Buffy and Spike tried to move away from each other, but they weren't fast enough.  
  
"Hey Willow," Buffy smiled.  
  
"Nice try, I saw the whole thing. I only came to let you know that you might want to put the shade over the window to keep people from looking in at you," she said.  
  
"Looking in to see what?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"You two making out,"Willow said. "Just thought I'd let you know," Willow said, pulling down the shade over the window.  
  
"So Red knows," Spike said.  
  
"I kinda told her that we slept together," Buffy said. "When I was all mad at you."  
  
"So what are we going to do? Hide it from them?" Spike asked, looking at her with his blue eyes.  
  
Buffy gulped. His eyes were filled with love for her, but she knew he couldn't take any more pain.  
  
"No, we should tell them, they'd want to know. Or they might not, but they deserve to know," Buffy said.  
  
"After dinner then?" Spike asked.  
  
"Before," Buffy said. She didn't think she would be able to eat. Butterflies were flying around her stomach, as if she had a tornado in there.  
  
"It'll be alright love," Spike said, embracing her.  
  
"I know," Buffy lied. She didn't think it would be all right at all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, out of all the new professors, who'se you're favorite?" Fred asked Ron.  
  
"Professor Chase," Ron said immediately. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now whose the one falling for good looking teachers?" She remarked.  
  
"I'd have to say Fred," Neville said. Since Fred had taken over Potions, Neville was doing remarkably well.  
  
"Professor Gunn," Hermione said. "He has such an intresting view on the Muggle world," She said.  
  
"And it doesn't hurt that he's good looking right Hermione?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Shove off Ron," She muttered.  
  
"Personally, I'm going with Anya, she makes History of Magic so...fascinating," George said.  
  
"She's engaged to Xander," Dawn said, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Damn!" George swore. "Then I'd have to say Tara, she's beautiful," George said, getting moon-eyes.  
  
"She's with Willow," Dawn stated.  
  
"You mean the Herbology teacher? Damn it," George cursed.  
  
"Our favorite is Spike!" Lavender Brown and Patty Patil screeched.  
  
"No one asked you," Fred muttered. "Most the girls are going bonkers for Spike and Professor Harris, it's a nightmare," Fred remarked.  
  
"I like Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said. "We're learning something useful," He said.  
  
"Useful? We've studied vampires the entire time. You stake them, they turn to dust. You cut off their heads, they turn to dust. Boring," Dawn replied. "But that could just be me, I mean having to live on the hellmouth and all," She said as the group stared at her.  
  
"You lived on a hellmouth?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What's a hellmouth?" Ron asked.  
  
"Honestly, I'm beginning to think you two don't know how to read," Hermione rolled her eyes. "A hellmouth is a spot where an apocolypse can happen," She explained.  
  
"Several," Dawn breathed.  
  
"I read in the Daily Prophet that there were several Muggle attacks in a town called Sunnydale. Several muggles went insane," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh that was this evil hellgod, Glory. She sucked out people's brains and ate them," Dawn said. "Oh but she's dead now," Dawn assured. "We killed her," Dawn explained.  
  
"Dawn?" Tara called.  
  
"Over here," Dawn replied.  
  
"Buffy wanted to talk to you, you know, sister stuff," Tara said. Dawn understood the message. Slayer stuff.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Dawn said, and left with Tara.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what's the deal?" Cordelia asked. The L.A. Gang and the Scoobies were all in Buffy's room.  
  
"Well we've been doing quite a bit of research," Gile started. "Seeing as we're in a library and all. Anyways, we've found a few prophecies thought to be lost for years to the world. They deal with this evil lord, Voldemort, and his demolishing of the entire world," Giles stated.  
  
"Another apocolypse? But I just got my nails done," Anya said.  
  
"Hey that's the wizarding Big Bad that killed Harry's parents!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"No, this is the other Lord Voldemort. Voldemort is the English version of Joey," Xander joked.  
  
"No, I mean he's like this big bad wizard who hates all muggles, and wants to kill them all," Dawn said.  
  
"Yes, it seems to say that he will destroy or enslave all the human race, and something called pure-bloods will rule the world," Wesley said.  
  
"Pure-bloods are wizards who come from wizarding families that only have wizards, no humans at all," Tara explained. "This is bad, does Dumbledore know?" She asked.  
  
"Well not exactly, because there's one small detail that I thought you should know first," Giles said. "In the prophecies, it speaks of the key items that Voldemort would need in order to gain this extraordinary power," Giles looked at Buffy. "He needs blood, blood from the person who brought him his downfall, and blood from the strongest human alive," Giles said.  
  
"How much blood?" Buffy asked.  
  
"All of it. He takes the blood, and does a ceremony or spell, I'm not sure exactly, and then drinks the blood, and then baths in it," Giles said.  
  
"Well then we just make sure he doesn't get it," Buffy said, her voice containing no emotions.  
  
"Right, that's always the plan," Giles said.  
  
Buffy sighed, and looked around. It was now or never. Never isn't a bad thing, Buffy thought, but then cleared her throat. "Um, guys, I have to tell you something," She said. Willow looked at her, her mouth forming in an O of surprise.  
  
"Guys, um, I just wanted to tell you that..." Buffy looked at Spike, and saw that he was waiting to see what she would do. Don't hurt him, don't be a bitch. Buffy warned. "I'm with Spike," She said quickly.  
  
"With him on what?" Dawn asked. "Was there another issue or something?"  
  
"Did we have a vote? It's only democratic to let everyone vote," Anya said.  
  
"No, I mean I'm WITH Spike, as in together," Buffy explained.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are together right now," Xander said. "What's you're point? I'm together with Gunn," he said.  
  
"NO! Together, as in together! Like this," Buffy said, and wrapped her arms around Spike, kissing him.  
  
The entire group stared, except for Willow who was trying to see everyone's reactions. Buffy pulled away, and Spike entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"I'm not together with Gunn that way," was all Xander could say.  
  
"You...and Spike...are a couple?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, smiling. Spike knew she was nervous because she was gripping his hand so hard that if he was human it would be broken.  
  
"But Spike's a vampire," Xander said. "As in the kind without a soul."  
  
"So, that doesn't mean he's not good, partly," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, and when Angel didn't have his soul, he wanted to kill her. I don't," Spike said.  
  
"We all know what you want from her," Xander muttered.  
  
"XANDER!" Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Tara yelled, looking at Dawn.  
  
"And besides, that's not totally true," Spike said. "Isn't that how you and Anya got together?"  
  
"That's different, she's totally human now," Xander said.  
  
"So if I wasn't human you would have never had sex with me?" Anya asked.  
  
"Honey, that's not true either," Xander said.  
  
"Well it's being implyed, and I for one would like to know the answer," Anya argued.  
  
Giles took off his glasses, and began to clean them.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy said. "No, you guys, I'm happy, please try to accept this," Buffy said.  
  
"I support you Buffy," Willow said.  
  
"I always liked her, smart she is," Spike said.  
  
"Me too, I think it's good," Tara said.  
  
"Why don't the powers ever send me fun stuff, gossipy visions?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Buffy I support you for having sex with a non-human. I'm glad some people can look above that," Anya sniffed.  
  
"I would totally have sex with you if you were a demon," Xander said.  
  
"Sure, you say that now," Anya huffed. "You can't even be happy for Buffy, then how do I know you're truely happy about this marriage?" Anya said.  
  
"Buff, I'm happy for you. I'm sorry it couldn't be someone other than Spike, but I'm glad you're happy," Xander said.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Anya said, kissing him.  
  
Giles continued to clean his glasses.  
  
Dawn was silent.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"So I get in trouble for parking with a vamp, when you've been with Spike the whole time?" Dawn asked, but everyone knew she was joking. "Figures, he's the one you'd go out with every night," Dawn said. "You guys could have at least brought me back a pizza," She joked.  
  
"So you're okay with this," Buffy asked.  
  
"As long as I get pizzas," Dawn smiled.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I find this, as Xander would say, extremely disturbing, but that could just be from the constant kissing," Giles said.  
  
"You can put your glasses back on, we'll be good," Anya promised.  
  
"Thanks everso," Giles said.  
  
"Well since I'm not getting a pizza, I'm going to dinner," Dawn said.  
  
"I'll go with you," Buffy said. Once they were out of the room, she turned to Dawn. "Are you really okay with all this?" She asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? It's totally fine. I mean you guys are always the ones looking out for me, he wouldn't let me out of his sight the entire summer, and he loves you alot. I'm happy that you guys are happy, the whole happy vibe thing is good," Dawn grinned. "Can we eat now?" She asked, and Buffy noticed that she was extremely jumpy.  
  
"What's up? Excited to see someone?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Dawn said quickly. "Just want the food," She smiled.  
  
"You go ahead, I have to remind Giles to take a break from researching and eat," Buffy said.  
  
"Alright, see you later!" Dawn called, and dissappeared.  
  
Buffy returned, and they all headed to the great hall to eat. As she sat down next to Spike, she noticed that Dawn was sitting next to Harry, gazing at him with big moon eyes.  
  
"Oh my God," Buffy said, dropping her fork.  
  
"Love, I know that you were nervous, but I'm sure you're not going to throw up," Spike said.  
  
"No, no not that! Look at Dawn!" Buffy said.  
  
"Yea, she's eating food. A teenage girl eating, young people these days," Spike remarked.  
  
"No, I mean she's all lovey dovey eyes at Harry!" Buffy hissed. "That's why she wanted to go to dinner. She's got a crush on him!" Buffy said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Spike said, looking at Buffy, then Dawn. "They're just friends...bloody hell, she's got a crush on him!" Spike said, recognizing the look Dawn had on her face. It was one that he had with Buffy.  
  
"I told you. This is not good," Buffy stated.  
  
"Voldemort's after Harry and you, and Dawn's a common factor," Spike realized.  
  
"We have to keep her from liking him," Buffy said. "Oh! We can do a class chart, and put them on opposite sides of the room. And everyone else can too!" She said.  
  
"It'll take alot more than seating charts to keep them apart love," Spike reminded her.  
  
"Then we have to get her to like someone else," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, then you can't go for any ordinary boy. You have to pick an opposite, someone is the exact opposite of Harry," Spike said. "I hate to do this to the bit, but I think we only have one choice," Spike sighed. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Are you kidding? She hates him, and he's a jerk! She'd never go for anyone like him!" Buffy argued.  
  
"Maybe she'll make him change, become good," Spike said. "You did."  
  
"But that's different," Buffy protested.  
  
"How? He's not even a killer, I was," Spike said.  
  
"But you were human once, a nice non-mean, poetic human. He's human now, and he's not a nice person," Buffy said.  
  
"It's the only option," Spike said. "I don't like it any better than you do, but I'd take it over Dawn dead or hurt," he said.  
  
"You really do care about her don't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you," Spike said.  
  
"Fine, I guess it's our only option." Buffy sighed.  
  
* * * 


	6. Waking the Dead

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Waking the Dead  
  
The next day, Harry was dismayed to find that they had arranged seating charts in DADA. Buffy explained that it was because certain people were cheating on their tests (this wasn't an entire lie, Crabbe and Goyle were cheating of other's papers), and so they would be seated randomly.  
  
Harry was even extremly dissappointed when he was placed at the front of the class, next to Crabbe, and then Ron. Hermione was in the middle, but on the left side, while Dawn was in the very back, seated next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Wonderful job," She muttered to Buffy, who looked at Spike.  
  
"Alright, we're going to discuss a new subject today, but before we do, are there anymore questions about vampires?" Spike asked.  
  
Lavender Brown, Patty Patil and Pansy Parkinson raised their hands.  
  
"Any questions not about dating vampires?" Spike asked.  
  
The three lowered their hands.  
  
"Alright, we'll be started on ghosts, poltergeists, and demons that might possess you, and take over your body," Spike said. "Does anyone know what causes a ghost?" He asked.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Miss Granger," Spike called.  
  
"Well no one is really sure what causes a ghost, but the theory is that people become a ghost if they have any unfinished business, or didn't know that they were dead until someone told them," Hermione answered.  
  
"Very good, five points to Gryffindor," he said, and Hermione beamed.  
  
"Now, can anyone give me any examples of ghosts?" Spike asked.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle," Ron said, and Harry had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Who?" Spike asked.  
  
"She's the ghost who haunts the girl's bathroom. A basilisk killed her," Ron answered.  
  
"Good, example, although I don't know what you're doing in the girl's bathroom mate," Spike joked.  
  
The class laughed, but Ron laughed too.  
  
"Now, onto Poltergeists..." Spike said.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, quickly sneaking out of her dorm. She crept up the stairs to the boys' dorm, and crept inside. She quickly woke Ron, and Harry, who grumbled. Once in the common room, Ron asked, "Hermione, what's this about?"  
  
"Something isn't right," Hermione said. "I've been thinking and thinking about it, and it just doesn't connect. Why would a powerful hell god who belongs in some other dimension waste her time in Sunnydale, munching brains?" Hermione said.  
  
"You're really twisted you know that? Is that all you think about?" Ron asked, yawning.  
  
"Shut up Ron, I'm serious. If you were trapped in a different dimension that was slowly driving you insane, would you stay there, trying the buffet, or would you try to get home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What are you saying? That Dawn's lying?" Harry hissed. "Because I think we can trust her-"  
  
"Well I'm saying I'd like to know all the facts," Hermione argued. "Come on, we're going to the library, we'll find out all we can on Glory," She said.  
  
"You're possessed, you know that?" Ron remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sat up suddenly, startling Spike who was sleeping, with his arm around her waist.  
  
"Bloody hell," He muttered. "What's going on."  
  
"Spike, I remembered something." Buffy said, turning on a light.  
  
"Hmm?" Spike asked, not opening his eyes.  
  
"I came back wrong," Buffy stated.  
  
Spike's eyes opened.  
  
"You said so yourself, you can hurt me because I'm not human. I'm something different. If I know maybe I can stop this Voldemort guy," Buffy explained. "Come on, help me find what I need," She said, pulling him out of bed.  
  
"Why don't we just go ask the Watchers? They seem to bloody know everything," Spike remarked, pulling on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Because Giles is right. I run to him for the answers to every problem, and I need to handle this without him," Buffy said, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, which happened to be one of Spike's.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Spike said.  
  
"Wait! I can't find my other slipper," Buffy announced, wearing only one fuzzy pink one.  
  
"Here love," Spike said, tossing it to her from the other side of the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yeah, let's sneak past the vampire Slayer's room!" Ron remarked. "Bloody brilliant idea," he muttered.  
  
"Shh! Did you hear that?" Hermione hissed, and the three saw Buffy's door open, and Spike and Buffy came out of it.  
  
Shocked, the three watched the two head off, in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh My GOD!" Ron hissed. "They're sleeping together!" He hissed.  
  
"Shh! Come on, let's go!" Hermione hissed, and they headed off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, here's the books," Hermione said, stacking them on a table in a secluded spot in the library.  
  
"Gods of Importance and Significance," Harry read. "I'll take this one."  
  
"Alright, I'll take-" Ron started, but was cut off by the doors opening.  
  
"Quick, throw on the cloak!" Hermione hissed, and soon they were invisible.  
  
"Bloody hell Slayer, helps if you know where the library is," Spike hissed.  
  
"You're a grouch in the mornings," Buffy remarked.  
  
"I was having a nice dream. I had this chip out and I ran into G. I. Riley..." Spike remarked.  
  
"If only..." Buffy joked.  
  
"Alright, so what do we look under? Raising the Dead for Dummies?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, I'm already raised. I need to find out side affects of raising the dead. You don't think they have one of those for Dummies do you? Oh, Slaying for Dummies, I could write that one," Buffy said.  
  
"It's frightening how cheerful you can be at this sodden hour," Spike stated.  
  
"Chapter one: Stake in the heart," Buffy continued. "Chapter Two: Don't sleep with vampires with souls, only those with chips in their heads," Buffy laughed. She gave Spike a quick kiss. "Come on, we need to find this, I have to fight Voldemort, then I need to know what's up with me first."  
  
"Don't worry love, you're probably just having a super Slayer moment," Spike said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, then kissing her neck.  
  
"Stop, you're distracting me," She laughed.  
  
"Sorry love, I'm going to go find books," He grinned, and was off.  
  
The three dared not to breath too loudly. Two teachers who caught students out of bed would give detentions, but two teachers who caught students out of bed catching them making out would get worse.  
  
Spike looked through the random shelves, coming to the restricted section. He thumbed through a few, and Harry was upset to see that barely any were screaming at Spike.  
  
"Love, I think I found something," Spike said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, it says that it is not possible by any circumstances to bring back the dead," Spike said. "Just a summary of how ghosts come to be. Love, I don't think these people know that it's possible to bring the dead back to life unless it's by a vampire," Spike said.  
  
"We have to keep looking, there has to be something," Buffy protested.  
  
"Of coarse pet," Spike said, turning to another book.  
  
* * *  
  
For another two hours Buffy and Spike searched through numerous books, but nothing turned up. Harry was confused. It was impossible to bring back the dead, everyone in the wizarding world knew that. So why did they keep looking for a way?  
  
He could only hear about every fourth word, since Harry, Hermione, and Ron were so far away.  
  
"We're not finding anything," Buffy stated. "Come on, let's go to bed, I'll talk to Willow in the morning," She said, massaging her temples. Spike was on his knees, looking at a dusty row of books.  
  
He turned to her, and saw her frustration. He stood up, pulling out a chair, signaling for her to sit. She did, and he began to massage her shoulders and neck.  
  
"Maybe Willow knows, she could tell you the spell, and something will be there," He reasoned. "Or maybe my chip is just malfunctioning, like it sees you as super-human, instead of regular human."  
  
"It didn't before, remember? You couldn't hit me or bite me," Buffy said.  
  
Hermione nudged Harry. He nodded, why would Spike hit or bite Buffy, they were obviously a couple, and what chip?  
  
"I'm never going to have a normal life, am I?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Probably not, but normal is boring," Spike said.  
  
"But it's averagy, I mean I wish I could have graduated from high school without worrying that the Mayor would turn into a giant snake and eat the princepal," Buffy said. "Or enjoyed having a sister without worrying that she'd open up a hell portal. Just normal stuff I missed out on, I can't even come back from the dead without that making me all un- normal, I already have Slaying to deal with," Buffy sighed. She reached up and held one of Spike's hands, kissing his fingers.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron heard this, and Harry could feel Hermione and Ron's eyes on him.  
  
"Buff, whatever effects the spell may have had, who cares? You're you, strong, beautiful, intelligent you. You'll beat this Voldemort, and I'll be right by your side, watching your back," Spike said. Buffy kissed him.  
  
"Besides, didn't the princepal expel you?" Spike asked, causing Buffy to laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and Spike left, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron to talk.  
  
"Harry-" Hermione started.  
  
"No, don't you get it, Buffy's been dead, and they brought her back. She DIED, just like my mum and dad died, and she was brought back," Harry said. "We have to find out how-"  
  
"And say what Harry?" Ron asked. "Oh, Buffy, see the other night we saw you and Spike making out in the library while we were underneath Harry's invisiblity cloak. We heard you guys talking, not that we were trying to eavesdrop, and we were just wondering if it's true that you really came back from the dead!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Ron's right, Harry." Hermione said. "And besides, you seemed to have missed the point, there's something WRONG with Buffy. That's why they were looking for the spell," Hermione explained.  
  
"She seemed fine to me," Harry argued.  
  
"Yeah, and she also seems little, but she can sure kick ass," Ron remarked. The two stared at him. "Picked it up from Spike," Ron shrugged.  
  
"Harry promise you won't do anything to bring them back," Hermione asked.  
  
"Why not? Why shouldn't I have parents?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's not what I'm trying to say! I'm just saying wait until we have all the information and then we can understand what we're dealing with," Hermione said.  
  
"Listen to her Harry, you know she's right," Ron stepped in.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow, we'll ask questions," Harry said, and they headed back to their room.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind a bookshelf, and grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, Spike's out helping Xander - I mean Professor Harris with his class today, so you're stuck with me," Buffy smiled.  
  
A few girls in the front row sighed, and looked out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Spike. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways, are there any questions from yesterday?" She asked. "No, then we'll start on poltergeists-" She trailed off as Harry Potter raised his hand. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Is it possible to bring back people who have been dead for a long time back to life?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, it's impossible," A Slytherin hissed.  
  
"Yeah, shut up," Lavender Brown muttered.  
  
Buffy looked startled. "Uh, yeah, as long as that person died from unnatural causes. If they died of old age, or cancer, then it's impossible to bring them back from death," Buffy said, giving Dawn a look.  
  
Dawn shrugged, saying she had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
The class began whispering, they had always thought that it was impossible to bring people back to life.  
  
"Can we move on to poltergeists?" Buffy asked, but Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"How can you preform the spell Professor?" She inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm not big on the spells," Buffy said, looking down. Sadness flickered in her eyes.  
  
"So, how about those poltergeists huh?" Dawn said rather loudly. "I mean man, those are some cool creatures."  
  
Buffy looked up, smiling at her. "Yeah, well does anyone know a poltergeist?" To her surprise the entire class raised their hands.  
  
"Peeves," Ron answered. At that moment, Peeves appeared.  
  
"Oooo, ickle filthy fifth years," He cackled, throwing wet toilet paper at them.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and picked up a paper weight, chucking it at Peeves. It hit him in his head, and her shreiked and dissappeared.  
  
The class stared at her in amazement, even the Slytherins.  
  
"Peeves?" Buffy asked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley met in Wesley's room for lunch.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them about Angel's son?" Fred asked.  
  
"I dunno, that seems like crossing boundries," Gunn remarked.  
  
"I agree, Angel might feel like we're dipping into his affairs, he might not want Buffy and the others to be aware of Conner yet," Wesley stated.  
  
"You mean you don't want Buffy to bitch-slap you when you tell her," Gunn replied.  
  
"I'm with Gunn, Buffy would kill him. I mean look how he treated Faith, she tried to kill you, well several people, and he sent her on her nice little way instead of letting Buffy have her revenge. Just think how she's going to react to Angel sleeping with the vampire who tried to kill Buffy and resulting in a son. I mean Buffy'd get pissed if she saw this on Days of our Lives, just think how she'd feel about it happening to her," Cordelia said.  
  
"Days of Our Lives doesn't have vampires, you're thinking of Port Charles," Fred said.  
  
"Whenever I think Port Charles, I think Passions," Cordelia remarked.  
  
"Oh, did you see what happened yesterday? I missed it, did Teresa and Ethan make up?" Fred asked.  
  
"No, she's still hiding from him. I guess she's feeling guilty about sleeping with Julian," Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"Can we stop talking soap lingo and speak actual reality. Do we or don't we tell Buffy?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Nope," A voice from the doorway answered. "I do." 


	7. Daddy's Home

Chapter Seven: Daddy's Home  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia shouted, jumping up and hugging him. "Oh, give me Conner, yes, Angel named you with a C for your favorite Queen C!" Cordelia cooed to Conner.  
  
"Actually it was a family name," Angel said.  
  
"Shh! He's sleeping," Cordelia hushed.  
  
"Angel," Fred said, hugging him.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" He asked. "I came up for two weeks."  
  
"Well I teach Potions, and Astrology," Fred said. "Cordy helps with Divination and the nurse, Gunn teaches Muggle Studies, and Wesley's a librarian," She gushed.  
  
"Good, sounds fun. So what's this with Buffy, I didn't know that you guys were going to call her," Angel remarked.  
  
"You don't know?" Wesley said, looking at Gunn.  
  
"Know what?" Angel asked.  
  
"Buffy's here," Gunn said. "With the Scoobies," He added. "And..." He looked at Cordelia.  
  
"Spike," She finished.  
  
"What?" Angel stood up. "Spike's here? Violent, psycho, insane, tried- to-kill me Spike?" Angel asked. "What is England like the worst country for teacher's pay? Are they that desparate that they'd let SPIKE teach kids. What's he gonna teach them, how to kill Slayers?" Angel ranted.  
  
"I don't think he wants to kill Slayers anymore," Gunn muttered.  
  
"I heard that," Angel stated. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You really should talk to Buffy," Cordelia suggested, not taking her eyes of Conner.  
  
"Cordy, you know you want to tell me. It's gossip, I'll trade if you trade, I heard something about Lorne and a tracoral Demon," Angel offered.  
  
"It's something you don't want to hear from me," Cordelia said, her voice emotionless. "Ask Buffy, I'll watch Conner," She said, and headed to her room.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Angel said, heading out to find Buffy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Spike stop!" Buffy laughed. Spike tickled her, and she giggled. "You're going to kill me!" She shreiked. She pushed him away, and stood up. "Come on, help me train!" She said seriously.  
  
"Alright," He said, giving her a wicked look. He lunged at her, and they began sparring.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel came in, just in time to see Spike grab Buffy, and bring his lips down to her neck.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike kissed Buffy's neck, and she giggled. Spike felt himself falling, and realized someone had shoved him. "Bloody hell..." He muttered, getting up, to see a triumphant Angel standing above him. "Oh it's you you bloody poof," He muttered.  
  
"Angel? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm saving you, from Spike. He was about to drink your blood," Angel explained.  
  
"Drink my blood..." Buffy looked at Spike and then said, "Oh, no we were just practicing, training you know," She said.  
  
"Since when do you practice with Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"Since I want to. You can't keep coming and telling me who to go out with," She argued.  
  
"I'm not, I'm just saying that you shouldn't train with..." Angel looked back and forth. "You guys are going out?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, Spike putting an arm around her. "Spike's my boyfriend."  
  
"Hello peaches," Spike greeted.  
  
"You are going out with Spike? As in he's your boyfriend. Am I the only one who doesn't see the problem here?" Angel shouted. "He doesn't have a soul Buffy, he's evil."  
  
"And he loves me without it, I don't think love is attached to souls," Buffy argued.  
  
"That's ridiculous, of course it is!" Angel spat.  
  
"They brought me back wrong, Spike can hit me, Spike could kill me if he wants. I'm less than human, but Spike still loves me," Buffy wanted to shout the words, but held herself back.  
  
Spike's hand's tightened on her, holding her closer.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry," Angel looked at her sadly, she could tell he meant it.  
  
"Don't be," She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, at least not right now. So what brings you here?" She asked.  
  
Angel gulped nervously. "Don't freak out," Angel started.  
  
"That's assuring," Buffy muttered.  
  
"I have a son," Angel blurted out, and the two blondes stared at him.  
  
"You have a what?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Peaches how the bloody hell did a stupid git like you get a son? Who'd let a vampire adopt?" Spike laughed.  
  
"He's my biological son," Angel rephrased. "Darla was brought back from the dead, as a human. Drusilla changed her into a vampire," Angel looked at Spike.  
  
"I saw that look mate, and I don't have anyting to do with that sodden woman anymore," Spike stated.  
  
"Darla and I slept together, in this whole darkness phase thing I was going through, and she got pregnant with Conner, my human, son," Angel explained. "Darla's dead now though, she staked herself to save Conner. I just came up here to tell you, I thought you deserved that much," He said, his tone slightly cold.  
  
Buffy looked like she was in shock. "But...vampires...can't have...children..." She mumbled. "It's all part of the undead curse. No kids," Buffy said to no one in particular.  
  
"I know it's alot to take in," Angel moved towards her taking her hand. "I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"You said Darla was brought back from the dead?" Spike asked.  
  
"No a pile of ashes gave birth to my son," Angel retorted.  
  
"Look you nancy boy, I'm trying to help Buffy. What was Darla like when she was brought back?" Spike asked.  
  
"Like a human with a soul, remembering all the terrible things she's done in the past four hundred years. She cared about things, things that she never cared about as a vampire," Angel looked at Spike in the eyes.  
  
"She had a soul," Spike murmured to himself. "Oh god, I know what it is," Spike looked at Buffy. "You don't have a soul."  
  
"What? Of course I have a soul!" Buffy exclaimed, coming out of her daze.  
  
"It all makes sense, why you're not big on all the emotions, why I can hit you...something must have gone wrong with the spell, leaving your soul behind," Spike stared at her.  
  
"But I love you, I can still love, how is that able to happen when I don't have a soul?" Buffy stood by herself, trying not to shake.  
  
"I love you, and I don't have a soul. Love's not attatched to souls, it just bloody is," Spike held one of her hands, as Angel looked on with jealously, but not as much as he expected.  
  
"Well then we can get it back, do what Will did to Angel, that whole soul-returning spell," Buffy suggested, panicking.  
  
"So let's go find red," Spike stated.  
  
Angel watched on, as they ignored him, handling the situation, and then simply spun on his heel and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy watched as the Gryffindors had a secret party in the kitchens, celebrating fifty points that Seamus had won for them in Astronomy. Draco laughed, as Dawn looked at Harry, hanging on his every word.  
  
"So, d'you play Quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, nope, what's a Quidditch?" Dawn asked. Harry began explaining the game to her.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. Revolting, he thought. 


	8. Secrets to Be Told

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Secrets to be Told  
  
Draco Malfoy felt his eyes close lazily. How long has Potter been droning on about that infernal vampire? He wondered. Harry had been asking all sorts of questions about vampires.  
  
"You mean you've actually made out with one?" Lavender Brown asked, looking as if she were about to faint.  
  
"Well i didn't know he came with fangs and lumpies until after," Dawn defended. "It wasn't like I went looking to get bitten by one. I'm all for the not getting bitten," Dawn stated.  
  
"I should think so, good to see some people have more sense around here," Hermione said loudly, so Lavender would hear her.  
  
"So what's it like living in the hellmouth?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lots of demon activity, very hard to do math homework," Dawn joked.  
  
"What sorts of demons are there?" Hermione asked, intrigued.  
  
Please forget, please be a stupid girl who doesn't know anything... Draco begged in his mind. This conversation was so BORING!  
  
"Well we had a singing demon a while ago, we all burst into song...telling secrets. Not so great actually," Dawn realized. "See Xander wanted to know if he and Anya would have a good life..."  
  
* * *  
  
I'm going to preform a hex on myself just to get myself away from hearing this, Draco said to himself.  
  
"...so I would have had to marry this guy, which is so gross cause I'm only fifteen and he's all demony old..."  
  
She's pretty, but oh god she has a mouth on her, Draco rubbed his temples to keep himself awake. She just such a...Goody goody, Draco realized. I'll just have to change that... He smirked at the thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn dropped her ring, she had been fiddling with it for the past fifteen minutes as she walked beside Harry. She was hoping he would make a move, or she would get guts and make a move, but so far no moves. She told him she'd meet him back up at the common room, and continued on her search.  
  
"Come on, shine or something!" She muttered. A strong hand grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the darkness. A strong hand was placed over her mouth, and she felt herself being dragged towards something. She was desparate, kicking, punching, trying to shout, but the person was too strong to fight.  
  
Finally the person let her down, and she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy as her captor.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing asshole?" Dawn spat.  
  
"Testy, don't think I don't know about you sister and the vampire, I saw them the other night, lovers are they? Well, I think my father'd find it delightful to know that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the one responsible for helping us stay alive, is boinking the vampire. No wonder he's tame," Draco laughed.  
  
Dawn slapped him. "Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again. Ever," She repeated.  
  
"I don't think you understand," Draco leaned towards her. "I'm a very powerful man-"  
  
Dawn laughed. "You're fifteen, you idiot. You don't have a job, you haven't ever battled a demon or a vampire. You're still a boy," She laughed again.  
  
"Listen you silly bint, my father could wipe out this whole school, he's close with the Dark Lord, and believe me, he'd kill whoever I wanted killed, including Potter and Weasley. He'd have that vampire of yours staked so fast-"  
  
"Listen Dragon Breath, you're basically saying that you're dad's in with the Big Bad. Good for him, but you can't give me death threats against my friends. For one asshole, Harry's stood up against Voldemort before, and kicked his ass royally. Two, Dumbledore's here, and he's the most powerful wizard in the word. And third, my sister's the Slayer, and her friends are powerful opponents, and if you have them for enemies, you're not going to be alive very long to make anymore of your lame ass threats," Dawn stated, looking at him as if he were a stupid child.  
  
"And what if I were to tell you I know how to make you're sister right again?" Draco called, as Dawn stood up to leave.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my sister," Dawn answered, although her body stiffened a little.  
  
"Nothing wrong? Only the way she doesn't show emotions, the way that she's been different since she came back from the dead?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do you know?" Dawn asked casually trying to play it cool.  
  
"I know all about the death of the Slayer, as you said, my father's the Bloody Big Bad. We've got connections. I know how she was brought back, how all you new teachers are related somehow, something to do with the Slayer. And I know that she was brought back wrong, and I know how to fix her," Draco informed her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my sister," Dawn insisted, although she didn't sound so sure this time.  
  
"Isn't there?" Draco asked. "Alright, I mean you could fix her with a spell, a spell to return her soul, but hell, if you want a broken machine for a sister-" Dawn cut him off by slapping him again.  
  
"I'm leaving now, and if you ever come near me again-" Dawn stopped at Draco rising and punching her, right on her cheekbone.  
  
"You're staying, or I'll be informing my father on who I want dead," Draco spat. "You think you're safe here, at this sodden castle falling to ruins? Think again. Safe is here, safe is with me."  
  
The meaning of his words hit her, and Dawn glared at him. "You're sick, twisted, and bent," She looked around for a weapon. He had dragged her into a small room, but it was bare, holding only a few old couches and chairs.  
  
"You're beautiful," Draco remarked. "You talk of dreary, boring, dull things, but we can fix that. You've got a spark, you've got a dark side. I just want to bring it out to play," He kissed her, and Dawn pushed him away.  
  
"Get the hell away from me. You don't just punch a girl, and then kiss her. And you don't kiss me...EVER!" Dawn shouted. She made a motion to leave, but he blocked her path.  
  
"Tell anyone about this, and I'll have Granger and Weasley's parents killed, then the parents of all your friends, and then your parents," Draco swore.  
  
"Start with mine, you're work's already half done," Dawn quipped, and walked out the door, then running back to the commen rooms. She wiped her face quickly, entering the commen room quickly, refusing to speak to anyone. She just crawled into her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. She sobbed silently, until she fell fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can order the stuff, but Tara will have to preform the spell," Willow informed them.  
  
"I'm not strong enough to do the spell," Tara stated. "I've never been strong in that area."  
  
"Well we can get Dumbledore to do it..." Willow trailed off, looking at everyone hopefully. "Come on guys, I'm not supposed to do magic, you don't want me to fall off the wagon!"  
  
"You're right Will, sorry," Buffy agreed. "It's just I kinda want my soul back."  
  
"And it might kill Dumbledore to do a spell of that magnitude. He's getting older," Tara added.  
  
"He's been getting older for quite some time now," Spike remarked. The three women glared at him.  
  
"So basically, it's a whole soul thing and I have to do it," Willow said. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it," She remarked, as Tara laid her head on her shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Draco caught up with Dawn shortly before breakfast. "Don't forget, not a word to the Dream Team or any of your other little friends or else I'll drop an owl to my father," Draco reminded her. Dawn just pushed past him, but her eyes were tired from worrying about what he had said. She knew he was right, but what could she do? No one else needed to lose their parents, she already knew what that felt like.  
  
"Hey Dawn," Harry called cheerfully. Her heart beat in her chest, and she forced herself to grin.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just can't wait for today," Ron answered.  
  
"What's today?" Dawn was puzzled.  
  
"You know, the Hogsmeade visit today?" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh I totally forgot," Dawn laughed, looking totally out of it. "Yeah, well I'm just going to go get a few of my things, I'll be right back," She got up, quickly walking to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was waiting for her a staircase away from the tower just as she was exiting it.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice cold.  
  
"You," Draco said boldly.  
  
"Really? I don't do the whole spoiled rich brat routine. I like guys who don't threaten the lives of my friends," Dawn retorted.  
  
"Oh come off it, it's not like I'm going to make you do anything..." Draco smirked. "But you're spending the day with me in Hogwarts," he said casually, as if she were to immediately agree.  
  
"Um, since when do we hang out, since when would I want to hang out with you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Since I can help your sister," Draco stated. "Or kill your friends, either or, your choice."  
  
"Like I said, there's nothing wrong with my sister," Dawn replied coldly.  
  
"She doesn't have a soul, done a spell and everything to see so. I've been doing my homework, and my eavesdropping. I can help your sister restore her soul," Draco promised, although from the sound of his voice Dawn didn't think he'd actually do it.  
  
"And all I have to do is spend the day with you, that's it, nothing more," Dawn looked away for a moment.  
  
"That's all you have to do."  
  
"Fine," She rolled her eyes, and went off to tell Harry she couldn't go with him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey guys," Dawn gave a fake smile, "Is it all right if I meet you in town? I have to ask my sister about some stuff."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, we'll see you there," Hermione grinned. Harry looked about ready to protest, but Hermione and Ron dragged him away.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Harry asked. "I could have gotten some information out of Buffy. Besides, we shouldn't make Dawn go alone!"  
  
"Yeah, right, one of us should have gone with her..." Ron looked at Hermione. "You don't suppose Harry's fallen for her?" Ron winked.  
  
"No, not Harry, he's not. He's just being a gentlemen," Hermione winked back.  
  
"You both are bloody insane," Harry muttered, as they burst into verses of Harry and Dawn sitting in a tree...  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn headed back to Draco, and sat down, not bothering to hide her emotions.  
  
"Look you might as well act happy for my sake," Draco muttered.  
  
"You're sake? You kidnapped me, dragged me in a dark room, then punched me, then kissed me! I really don't care about your sake," Dawn argued.  
  
"Look, you want you're sister's soul back, then start having a good time," Draco told her.  
  
Dawn plastered an extremely fake smile on her face, and started waving out the carriage window, like a beauty pageant contestant would.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco hissed, grabbing her hand.  
  
"I'm expressing my fluffy bunny feelings for you," She said through her teeth, still smiling like an idiot. "So what's the catch, no way is this some Seseme Street deal," Dawn continued to grin.  
  
"No catch," Draco insisted. Yet. he thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco insisted that they go into the Three Broomsticks. Dawn rolled her eyes, and entered, where they sat with a huge group of Slytherins. She tried to sit behind a large tree, but Draco made her trade seats with him, so she could be seen. As if on cue, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in, choosing a table on the other side of the room.  
  
Thank you god! Dawn prayed, hoping they wouldn't recgonize her.  
  
"Dawn, why don't you go sit by you're Gryffindor friends?" One of the Slytherin girls asked scowling.  
  
"Look, Pansy, was it?" Dawn asked. "I know you're all upset because you're stuck in Slytherin with all these strapping young lads," She looked around the table at a bunch of butt-ugly boys, "and wondering why they're mixing with Gryffindors right? Well truth be told I'm only here because I have to be, otherwise I'd be over there, having some fun," She shrugged. "Excuse me, I'm going to go get a glass of water," Dawn said, slipping away. She headed round the corner to the bathrooms, where she locked herself inside a stall, and began tearing up toilet paper into tiny little pieces. 


	9. Day of Discovery

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Day of Discovery  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Dawn was here, and sitting at a table full of Slytherins. Next to the Slytherin he hated most. He wanted to point it out to Hermione and Ron, but after this morning's display of maturity, decided against it. Instead, he kept answering the occasional, "yeah," and "uh-huh" to whatever Ron and Hermione were saying.  
  
"So then Hermione went skinny dipping with Professor McGonagall," Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I went flying on a dragon with Fudge," Ron added.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And then I decided that I want to drop out of school," Hermione told them.  
  
"You don't say..." Harry didn't look at either of them the entire time.  
  
"Harry, will you quit staring at Dawn, and listen to us!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Harry snapped out of his daze, and looked at his friends. "I wasn't looking at Dawn."  
  
"Yeah, right. We were trying to talk about-" Ron started.  
  
"Why d'you think she's over there in the first place. I mean she doesn't even like Draco. Why would she be sitting by him?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe she's trying to make a new friend. Can we focus?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, Ron and I tried a spell last night, a spell to see what could have made a hellgod go to Sunnydale," Hermione looked Harry in the eye. "We saw an image of Dawn."  
  
* * *  
  
"...and then I laughed and told him that he better damn well give me the bloody poison, and he did once I told him who I was. Stupid peasantry," Pansy laughed.  
  
The Slytherins burst into laughter, commending her on the way she had handled the shopkeeper.  
  
Dawn stared at her. The table was filled with the biggest bunch of assholes and stuck up brats she had ever met. And I thought vampires were arrogant... she thought.  
  
Dawn kicked Draco under the table. "I really would love to go shopping," She remarked.  
  
"Well see you all later," Draco continued to laugh, as Dawn staulked out of the Three Broomsticks, ignoring the stunned gazes that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were giving her.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stretched out, as Willow prepared the spell.  
  
"Make sure not to add in that happiness clause," Spike said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, no sex makes a grouchy Slayer," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Don't worry, I've done the spell before and I didn't see anything about a happiness clause," Willow assured. Spike and Buffy froze.  
  
"You mean Angel's able to have..." Buffy looked shocked. "And he left thinking he couldn't..." Buffy shook it off. "Wow, this makes everything seem so strange..." She looked at Spike. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go run back to him," She smiled.  
  
Spike kissed her. "I know you wouldn't love."  
  
"Okay, let's get down with the magicking mojo," She stated, as Willow began the spell.  
  
* * *  
  
"So I take it you didn't take the whole Buffy-Spike thing too well," Cordelia remarked.  
  
"Well would you? I mean they're together. Riley was bad enough, I mean he worked for the government! But Spike, Spike's the total opposite, he's a vampire, who hates the government. I think someone's trying to make a statement!" Angel shouted, as if he were trying to convince Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, that you're jealous," Cordelia answered. "Look, Angel, you're going to have to let her go, she's not yours to get jealous over anymore. Let her go, try to be happy for her, try to be happy for Spike. You're a father now, you have a whole different life than she does. Just let her go," Cordelia said.  
  
"But if I let her go, it's like I'm letting her die," Angel whispered.  
  
"You let her go when she was dead. Let her stay that way to you," Cordelia gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. "I'll leave you alone for a while," She smiled softly at him.  
  
"Cordy," He called on her way out. She turned around. "Thanks," He managed, and she nodded, and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn and Draco headed out of a clothing shop, Dawn not buying anything. Draco led her to a shop selling potions, but halfway there he suddenly grabbed for her hand, holding it.  
  
"This was supposed to be a move-free day," She remarked, pulling away, but Draco wouldn't let go.  
  
"This isn't a move, it's hand-holding," He stated. "If it were a move you'd know it. I just want to put in an appearance."  
  
"This isn't a date. We're not a couple, we're not even a pretend couple. I'll get Buffy's soul back myself, but I'm not doing this with you, not today, not ever," She swore, and ran back to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Fine, I'll just send an owl to father," Draco hissed under his breath. He headed to the Post Office.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn was about to go into the three Broomsticks, but ran into Harry just outside. "Oh god, sorry, I was just coming to join you guys," She stammered, still shaky from yelling at Draco.  
  
"Why were you with him?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Lost a bet," She said quickly. "It's kind of a long story, but Slytherins are so stuck up!" She remarked.  
  
Harry was relieved, but before he could do anything, Dawn leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him, responding to her kiss. They pulled apart when two people began to cough loudly.  
  
Hermione and Ron were grinning.  
  
"Well we're going to Zonko's, catch you lovebirds later," Ron laughed, and the two dashed out of sight.  
  
Harry kissed Dawn again, ignoring his friends' immature comments.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco saw Dawn kissing Harry, and felt his temperature rise. So that's why she left! Well, I have a feeling she'll come to me soon enough... He smirked, and then went off in search of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy blinked her eyes, and all of a sudden realized what had happened. She looked around, and a wave of emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to laugh and cry and shout and dance.  
  
She began crying and laughing, while Spike, Tara, and Willow stared at her.  
  
"Oh God, it's so funny! I'm all sad and happy at once!" Buffy giggled, then sobbed.  
  
"Real riot," Spike muttered, as the Slayer continued to sob and giggle hysterically.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn and Harry had stopped kissing, and Harry was showing Dawn Zonko's joke shop.  
  
"Cockroach clusters? Ickiness," Dawn giggled. "Hey, what are these?" She asked.  
  
"Blood flavored lollipops," Harry informed her.  
  
"Cool, I'll get some for Spike," She decided, grabbing lots.  
  
"So you two are really close," Harry remarked.  
  
"Well yeah. See he watched over me all summer, when Buffy was...away," Dawn finished. "He protected me, he's sort of a fatherly figure, in a bleached, rebellious, vampirey kind of way," Dawn smiled. Hermione and Ron were near them now, and joined in the conversation. "See he used to be the Big Bad, trying to kill Buffy and the Scoobies. This was before Tara really came into the group. But then this government group, the initiative got him, and put a chip in his head," Dawn explained, picking up a few trick wands that Fred and George had created.  
  
"A chip, what did it do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well it kept him from hurting humans, he can still hurt demons and vampires, but not humans. If he tries then painful electric shocks will trigger in his brain, really painful intense headaches," Dawn picked up a talking book that when you opened it it shouted insults.  
  
"So the chip is electronically powered?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Oh god, so aren't you worried?" She asked.  
  
"About what?" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Honestly, you need to pick up a book once in a while Ron. I already have told you all a thousand times-"  
  
"...that electronic stuff doesn't work at Hogwarts because the magic interfers with the signals," Harry finished for her.  
  
Dawn realized what they were saying. "I'm sure Spike wouldn't do any harm, he's all good now," Dawn protested. "He hasn't bit any of you has he?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know he can bite," Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"He wouldn't, I'll tell him myself," Dawn walked away, leaving the three to look at each other, than follow her.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Dawn decided to do what she had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She went to Buffy's room when she got back, and saw that Buffy and Spike had been training.  
  
"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure Dawnie, what's up?" Buffy asked, punching Spike in the nose.  
  
"Watch the nose Slayer!" Spike growled.  
  
"Um, before this gets all vampy, there's something I found out today," Dawn started.  
  
"Oh god, you're not pregnant are you?" Buffy asked sharply.  
  
"God no!" Dawn shouted. "I'm only fifteen!"  
  
"Sorry, just panicked. Finding out of things usually means finding things in you, like baby things. Like I found out Angel found out he had a thing. A baby type thing," Buffy explained, as Spike swept her feet out from under her.  
  
"No! It's got nothing to do with me. It has something to do with Spike," Dawn twisted her hands nervously.  
  
"Did you find out who it was whose been writing me love notes then?" Spike asked.  
  
"Something bigger than that," Dawn hinted.  
  
"Just say it Dawn," Buffy demanded, sending Spike across the room with a kick. "Sorry baby!"  
  
"It's okay, I'm used to it," Spike muttered.  
  
"Spike, you're chip doesn't work," Dawn blurted.  
  
Both vampire and vampire slayer looked stunned.  
  
"Huh?" They both said in unison.  
  
"I found out today. Hermione, Hermione Granger, the really smart girl? Well we were talking and I was telling her about the chip, and she said that electronic devices can't work at Hogwarts because of all the magic going on. So basically, you're chipless," Dawn informed them. "Kay bye," She practically raced out of the room to leave the Slayer and vampire to talk. 


	10. No News, Is Good News

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: No News, is Good News.  
  
Spike and Buffy just looked at each other for a minute, and then Spike took an unneeded breath. "Well, guess I'm not toothless at all anymore," He remarked.  
  
"Spike," Buffy started.  
  
"No, this is good. I can kill evil wizards," Spike interuppted.  
  
"Yeah, no snacking on Professor Snape," She ordered.  
  
"Wouldn't want to bite that filthy buggar anyway," Spike laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"SPIKE'S CHIP DOESN'T WORK?" Xander shouted. Buffy and Spike had called a meeting to fill everyone in.  
  
"That's right," Spike laughed.  
  
"Well I'm glad everyone's so calm, because last time Spike didn't have his chip as I recall, he was intent on killing us!" Xander yelled.  
  
"Technically, I wasn't here to be killed," Tara added in.  
  
"Thanks love," Spike said. "I'm not going to kill you, calm down. This is good news, because I can fight against evil wizards now," Spike reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, good evil vampire," Anya tried to reassure Xander.  
  
Angel stood silently, but then spoke. "Well I'm sure he'll do good," Angel didn't meet Spike's eyes, but Spike almost smiled at him.  
  
"See, if Peaches-"  
  
"Angel," Angel corrected.  
  
"If Angel thinks I'll be good, I will," Spike defended.  
  
"Could you kill one student for me?" Dawn asked. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Spike and Buffy exchanged a look. "I'm sure he can't be that bad Dawn," Buffy started.  
  
"Kid's got the hair," Spike added.  
  
"I hate him!" Dawn remarked. "He's so...ugh, there's no word for it, but if there was it wouldn't be a good one," Dawn informed them.  
  
"Maybe he just likes you and doesn't know how to show it," Willow suggested.  
  
"Oh he shows it," Dawn muttered. Only Angel and Spike caught that.  
  
"What's he tried to do? I can beat him to a bloody pulp I can," Spike threatened.  
  
"What? You guys were all just 'good kid, great hair'!" Dawn argued. "Something's going on!"  
  
"No it's not!" Willow and Buffy laughed. "Why would something be going on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Whatever," Dawn rolled her eyes, and left to go to dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Dawn went to go visit her sister to ask to borrow eyeshadow, when she was shocked to find that Buffy was crying in Spike's arms.  
  
"Love, I'm sorry," Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn? Come here honey," Buffy wiped her face. "Spike, can you cover for class today?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure love, I'll check on you later," He kissed her on the cheek, and left.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked, scared.  
  
"Dawn, I have some news," Buffy started, her voice breaking slightly. "Dad, he-he's dead," Buffy stammered. "They said it was as if he died of shock," She sobbed, and Dawn began to cry, Buffy holding her.  
  
Dad's dead, Dad's dead, Dad's dead... Dawn repeated these words over and over in her mind.  
  
"Oh god," Dawn gasped, as she realized what had happened. "Oh god it's all my fault," She sobbed harder.  
  
"Honey no, it's not," Buffy whispered.  
  
"No Buffy it is! Because I wouldn't do what he said! He got Dad killed!" Dawn babbled. "I have to stop him, I have to find him before he kills anyone else," Dawn rambled, and then raced out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn quickly made herself up, and then found Draco Malfoy on his way to class.  
  
"Draco!" She called. He turned towards her. "Look, you're a fucking little Daddy's boy, and I wish you'll fry in hell. But you killed my father, and one day, I'm going to rip your throat out, and personally deliever your head to your family. But until that day, I'm going to keep anyone else from getting killed," Dawn kissed him, and a bunch of girls burst out giggling.  
  
"I'm glad we see eye to eye," Draco smirked.  
  
"The first thing I'll do to your severed head is rip out your eyes," Dawn decided, and then turned, walking to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Draco watched her, amazed. She was tapping into her dark side, and he was loving it.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry watched the scene in front of him, as if he were someone else, somewhere else. Dawn was talking to Draco, then kissing him. Then she walked away, leaving him drooling after her. Harry felt his heart fall from his chest, as he dragged himself into Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
* * *  
  
The entire class Harry stared at his desk, as Spike went on talking about some sort of demon. Harry knew that he would pay for not paying attention later, but he didn't care. The first girl he had really liked, and she had liked him back, had just made out with the person he hated most.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked. "You seem a little...angry," Ron remarked. Harry looked down, and saw that he had broken his quill into tiny pieces.  
  
"Peachy," Harry replied, as Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. They saw Dawn's empty seat, and the look of pure satisfaction on Draco's face.  
  
"I think I know what's up," Hermione whispered to Ron, and they agreed to meet during lunch to talk about it in the library.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles and Wesley were trying to clean up the library after The Big Book on Dueling and The Giant Book on Hexes started ripping each other's pages out. They knocked over shelves, and now Giles and Wesley had the task of picking up the pieces and parts of remaining books and shelves.  
  
Hidden behind the rubble, Hermione and Ron met, not seeing the two librarians.  
  
"So, what's got Harry so upset?" Ron asked.  
  
"You didn't hear Pansy Parkinson then? This morning, Dawn made out with Malfoy in the middle of the hallway!" Hermione almost shrieked.  
  
"But she kissed Harry at Hogsmeade...that's not right!" Ron exclaimed. Giles overheard them, and hit his head on a shelf accidentally.  
  
"Harry's mad enough to preform one of the three deadly curses on Malfoy," Ron remarked. "I can see why. Where was Buffy during class?"  
  
"Dunno, she's been in her room all day apparantly," Hermione shrugged, and they left in search of their lost friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles quickly headed to Buffy's room, and knocked. A very distressed and puffy eyed Slayer answered, and Giles gave her a hug as she cried silently.  
  
"Dad's dead," Buffy coughed.  
  
"God, Buffy, I'm sorry," He apologized.  
  
"Dawn took it so hard, she thinks it's her fault," Buffy looked up as Giles pulled away.  
  
"That would make sense, I mean that would explain everything really," Giles mumbled.  
  
"Giles, my brain is too tired to make sense of Giles-speak," Buffy remarked.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that in the library I overhear quite a few conversations, and I think I know why Dawn thinks this is her fault. She kissed that Harry Potter boy, and then kissed a Draco Malfoy, which apparantly upset Harry Potter. Does any of this make any sense to you?" Giles asked.  
  
"Maybe, thanks. I just need time to sort it out. Thank you," Buffy gave Giles another hug, as he left.  
  
"If you need anything-" Giles offered.  
  
"I know, thanks," She smiled weakly as he left. "God I just wish today were over."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander held Anya in his arms, when Willow and Tara burst in the door.  
  
"Um, guys, kinda in the middle of something here," Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, cuddling cool and all, but Buffy's dad died," Willow announced.  
  
"What?" Anya sat up.  
  
"Buffy and Dawn found out today, her dad's dead. Looks like it was a curse, one only evil wizards use," Tara explained.  
  
"Oh god," Xander said. "We should go to her," He stood up, and the three women looked at him. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on," He said weakly than hurried to get dressed.  
  
"It's okay that I'm not totally sad right? I mean sad for Buffy yeah, but not for her dad. I didn't know him, so that's not bad right?" Anya asked.  
  
"It's okay," Willow assured her, giving her a hug. "You might want to put some clothes on too," Willow said, since Anya was only wearing a sheet.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, and Spike all were in Buffy's room, giving the Slayer and the Key some comfort and support. Finally, Dawn left back to her room, and the rest of the Scoobies cleared out.  
  
Xander and Spike had a moment alone, and Xander said, "You're doing a good job of taking care of her."  
  
"Thank you," Spike replied, as Xander left.  
  
* * * 


	11. Darkness Emerging

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Darkness Emerging  
  
Dawn headed back up to Gryffindor Tower, but felt her heart sink as she saw a bunch of angry Gryffindors sitting around the common room. None of them would speak to her, and Harry wouldn't even look at her. She went up to her room, where her stuff had been dumped on the floor, and a note on her bed saying, "Wannabe Slytherin."  
  
Dawn straightened up her stuff mechanically, and then crawled into her bed, drawing the curtains around her. She then cried silent tears, for the father she had lost.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Dawn didn't talk to anyone, not even the Scoobies. Anyone in Gryffindor wouldn't speak to her, and soon Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shunned her too. Draco kept coming to her though, and all she could think about while she was kissing him was how much she was going to enjoy killing him. That was her secret, that she would kill him, and enjoy it. She stayed up every night, not reading about hexes and curses, but about weapons, and which arteries if sliced would drain your body of blood the most. Dawn learned things that not even vampires knew, and Draco could see in her eyes the darkness that was consuming her.  
  
During Potions one day, Dawn was putting in her ingrediants, without a word to anyone. She had been partnered with Pansy Parkinson, who was chatting away about some rude remark she had made to a hotel manager after she found that her bed was a queen, not king size.  
  
Dawn remained silent, ignoring the chattering idiot beside her.  
  
Draco watched as Dawn put in potion ingrediant, after potion ingrediant. He had been partnered with Hermione, and she refused to say a word to him.  
  
"What's the matter? Seeing that even a Gryffindor can go bad?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sod off Draco," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco grinned. Soon enough, Dawn wouldn't be a good girl anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
The girls gave up trashing Dawn's things, since she would just pick them up without a word. She now knew all about pressure points, arteries that would leave you with a severe bloodloss, and the sharpest and strongest weapons and where they were used best.  
  
Spike noticed a change in Dawn, the same change that Draco saw. Spike recgonized it, it was a look that all vampires knew, a look of one ready to kill. Spike approached Dawn after class, after she had been looking at her pencil rather morbidly. Buffy was disscussing grades with Hermione, so Spike figured it would be safe to talk to Dawn.  
  
"Nibblet," He said, sitting next to her. She barely looked up.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked.  
  
"Class is over love," Spike stated. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah fine," Dawn replied mechanically.  
  
"I can tell you're not, you've got the look of a killer in your eyes," Spike told her. Dawn's eyes snapped from the desk to his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
Spike was shocked at her response. "Love, if there's anything I can do-"  
  
"I've got class," She interrupted, and left, leaving a stunned Spike behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stared as Spike and Dawn talked, trying hard to concentrate on what Buffy was saying.  
  
"So you're sure to have a hundred and two percent by the end of the semester," Buffy assured her. She noticed the glances towards Dawn. "So, how's she doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Doing with what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"With her dad dying," Buffy reminded her, but Hermione seemed shocked. "You didn't know..."  
  
"She didn't tell us," Hermione managed. "I have to go now professor," She excused herself.  
  
Buffy stared after her, as Dawn followed. Weird...  
  
"Love, I think we've got a problem," Spike announced.  
  
"Dawn related?" Buffy asked. "Already there. Meeting tonight?"  
  
"I'd bloody say so," Spike agreed, looking at the retreating figure of Dawn.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione practically ran to Care of Magical Creatures to find Ron and Harry. She saw that Dawn was no where in sight, and tried to make her way to the back, where Harry and Ron were trying to avoid the creatures that Xander and Hagrid were showing them.  
  
Unicorns again, and one had already tried to stab Neville. The boys were told to stick to the back, while Lavender Brown and the other girls groomed the unicorns.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" Hermione hissed. "I just found something out about Dawn!"  
  
"That she cheated on Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, her father died," Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry hissed.  
  
"I was talking to Buffy, and she told me that their father died. I checked the library before I came, and it looks like it was a wizard attack," Hermione explained. "Do you understand what this means?" She asked them.  
  
"That she's sick and twisted and doesn't care about her parents? I never saw her shed a tear," Ron guessed.  
  
"NO! Look, she started hanging out with Malfoy when it happened," Hermione reminded them. "And before she would have nothing to do with him. What if he threatened her by killing her father, and threatened her with killing other people? I mean she doesn't exactly seem all happy-go-lucky with him," Hermione stated.  
  
"That would make sense," Harry looked at Hermione as if he could kiss her. "Hermione you're brilliant!" Harry looked lost in his own little world, thinking about something.  
  
"Why would he threaten her though?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because he likes her," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bloody weird Slytherins," Ron muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn leaned her head against the wall of the girls bathroom. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and she knew the cause. Spike knew, Spike knew that she was going to kill Draco. Dawn wanted to scream in frustration. She just wanted to do it, get it over with, so she could be free of him. Draco had written her a note today, telling her to meet him at midnight. She could agree, and keep someone from getting killed, or refuse, and watch one of her friends lose their parents.  
  
Dawn wanted to kill him, every single time she laid eyes on him she wanted to rip out every single one of his blond hairs. She could visualize his throat being ripped out, she could visualize the final stab, the one straight to his heart, ending her misery.  
  
The consequences didn't matter, she wouldn't go to wizard prison would she? If she did, it could be no worse than living day after day as his lap dog who had to do whatever he said.  
  
Dawn sighed. Soon enough, she would do it. She just had to do it before anyone else found out.  
  
* * *  
  
All Harry could think about was how he would tell Dawn he knew. He just didn't know what would happen after that.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy looked around the room, at the concerned faces of Xander, Willow, Anya, and Tara. They were all worried about her, but she flashed them a smile, showing she was okay.  
  
"Guys, we have to talk to you about Dawn," Buffy stated. "She's been acting..."  
  
"Weird," Tara put in.  
  
"Ditching class," Xander remarked.  
  
"Morbid," Anya added.  
  
"Strange," Willow said.  
  
"Basically yeah," Buffy agreed. "Since Dad died, she's been all with the spooky vibes. She didn't tell any of her friends what had happened," Buffy informed them.  
  
"That's not so strange Buff," Xander remarked. "I mean maybe their just not to the friendship point where you share that."  
  
"I'm not saying she can't be secrety, but still, it's kind of a big thing not to tell," Buffy replied.  
  
"And the little bits got a look of murder in her eyes," Spike added. The group stared at him. "Come on, I'm a vampire, I see it all the time," He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, so Dawn is keeping secrets and looks murdery..." Willow summarized. "If my dad died I would probably look like that too," Willow said. "I mean she was close with him."  
  
"Oh wait, Giles told me she kissed that boy, Harry Potter, and then kissed Draco Malfoy!" Buffy remembered.  
  
"Spin the bottle?" Anya asked.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Dawn," Tara remarked. "I mean she doesn't seem like she would just throw aside a boy so quickly," Tara looked troubled.  
  
"I know that sounds like something Harmony would do, but not Dawn," Willow said. She looked at Spike. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Okay, so which happened first?" Anya asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tara questioned.  
  
"I mean did Dawn's dad die, and then she kissed Harry, then she kissed Draco, then she got the murdery look? It all depends on the order of things," Anya explained. "Cause that's totally different than if she kissed Harry, her dad died, then she got a murdery look, then she kissed Draco," Anya said.  
  
"How is that different?" Xander asked.  
  
"I get what you're saying," Willow agreed. "Like what if she only kissed Draco because her dad died, it all depends on the sequence of events!"  
  
"Exactly!" Anya answered.  
  
"Oh, so we should do some detective work," Buffy said. "Okay, so where do we start? We're not exactly the people kids talk to," She reminded them. "One of us can eavesdrop in the library, see what we can turn up."  
  
"I can do that," Willow offered.  
  
"Hey, what about the gossip girls? Don't they know like everything?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lavender Brown, Patty Patil... They're sure to know something," Tara agreed.  
  
"They're not going to spill unless it's the right person," Buffy said, catching on. "The right, handsome, attractive, someone."  
  
"Someone who's very...cool," Willow nodded.  
  
"Someone who's the ultimate Big Bad," Anya added.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Xander offered.  
  
"Not you Xander! Spike," Buffy corrected.  
  
"Ouch, hole in my manly pride," Xander remarked.  
  
"Sorry, but they're all so in love with Spike we can use it to our advantage," Willow comforted.  
  
"I'm not talking to them! They'll molest me!" Spike shouted.  
  
"So? Show a little skin, but find out the info!" Anya urged.  
  
"BE AGRESSIVE, B-E AGRESSIVE!" Buffy joked.  
  
"Not funny Slayer. I'll do it, but I want pepperspray."  
  
"Why, you're chip doesn't work," Xander reminded him.  
  
"If I touch them, they'll think I'm in love with them," Spike retorted.  
  
"Oh Spike, kiss me Spike, I love you Spike, you're the Big Bad Spike," Xander swooned.  
  
"Spikey, please, can I touch you?" Willow joined in.  
  
"I want a lock of you're beautiful peroxidedness so I can keep it in a locket," Tara added.  
  
"Is this supposed to convince me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nope, but we're entertained," Buffy laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, you've got some sucking up to do," Buffy told him.  
  
"Yeah, and that's sucking up, not sucking on!" Xander yelled as Spike left.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn reached under her bed, fingering the blade that she had saved all her money for. It was a sharp, thick knife, the blade curving slightly at the end, while the hilt felt like a part of her hand. Tonight, she would meet Draco, and kill him. 


	12. Just Like Me

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Just Like Me  
  
Dawn hid the dagger in her belt, using her jacket to hide it from sight. She's take him to some secluded part, maybe even the room he had first dragged her to, and then kill him. She would then use a spell to burn the body, or transfigure it. Dawn's only problem is that Draco had twice the strenght that she had. She was worried that he would overtake her before she had the chance to get her revenge.  
  
Dawn crept out of Gryiffindor Tower, her sneakers padding lightly on the thick carpet. She would run after she killed Draco, into the forest and lay low for a while. Draco would be dead, and she would be gone, dissappearing. But everyone else would be safe.  
  
She was to meet him by the library, and she grimaced when she realized that Draco wasn't there. Come on you bastard, where are you? She wondered.  
  
Hands covered her eyes, and she felt a warm body behind her. She caught a familiar scent, sensing that Draco was behind her, she spun around, confronting the blond asshole.  
  
Her eyes blazed, but she tried to put a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to show," She said, plastering a grin across her face.  
  
"You seem awfully happy to see me," Draco remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn agreed, as Draco kissed her.  
  
"Finally, you're letting the darkness come out. I thought you were a lost cause Summers," Draco told her between kisses.  
  
Dawn stiffened. He knows...or at least he will if I don't do something soon. "Well you know, goodness is all sucky," She said lamely.  
  
They now were at the room where Draco had first told Dawn about their deal. She stepped inside quickly, absently putting a hand to the hilt of the blade to check that it was still there.  
  
Draco nuzzled her neck, and she reached for the blade. Now was the time, she could feel it... She had the blade in her hand, when Draco spoke.  
  
"You've got the eyes of a killer," he said, and she hurriedly put the blade away.  
  
"W-w-what?" She stammered.  
  
"You've got the eyes of a killer, I can sense the need to kill in you. Like the need I have, to kill, to destroy, to conquer," He smirked. "You're becoming just like me," He remarked.  
  
Dawn froze. Just like him, a killer just like him, I'm becoming just like him, he's a killer, I'm becoming a killer Dawn shouted in her mind. She pushed him away.  
  
"I'll never be just like you," She spat, and ran away, to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn found her way to the girls bathroom, and threw up everything she had forced herself to eat at dinner. This was it, someone else was going to die because of her, because she hadn't had the guts to kill one person, one evil boy.  
  
Dawn sobbed, not even bothering to stand up. She just lay there for a while, and then realized something. Draco wants me to do whatever he says, and if I don't, he'll get people killed. Dawn stated in her mind. And the only way to end this is to stop him...or to stop me. Dawn sat up with a start, understanding what she had to do. Buffy had done it twice, to save the world, and now Dawn would do it so she could save people. I have to die.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn sobbed as she brought the sharp blade down to her wrists. She stared at it for a moment, and then in one swift moment sliced her wrist open. She gasped as she felt the blood gush, but quickly slit the other wrist, so that she would be dead in a matter of minutes. She figured ten or fifteen minutes would be long enough to drain her of all her blood.  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes. She was a Key, not real anyways, so why was she so sad about leaving life?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had followed Dawn out of Gryffindor Tower, watched her encounter with Draco, and felt sick as they kissed. He hid, under his invisibility cloak, treading softly behind them. He watched them enter a room he didn't even know existed, and then seconds later, Dawn running out, to the girls' bathroom.  
  
Harry followed quickly, not bothering to follow Malfoy who just went back to the Slytherin rooms. He lost Dawn for a second, then saw her enter the bathroom, and Harry stood outside, caught in conflict.  
  
Don't be an idiot, you've gone in a girl's restroom before! Harry scolded himself, and then went inside, to find a sight he thought he'd never see.  
  
Dawn sat on the ground, her jeans covered in blood pouring from her wrists. A dagger lay on the ground, the edge and hilt covered in the thick red liquid.  
  
Everything clicked in Harry's mind, and he picked Dawn up, running as fast as he could to the school nurse.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn felt extremely lightheaded. She felt someone lifting her up, but her eyes felt to heavy to open. She could tell she was being carried somewhere, but couldn't find the strength to ask where. Maybe an angel has me... Dawn thought, before she drifted into the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia sat at the desk bored. The nurse had let her have the late shift, although Cordelia couldn't see what would possibly happen at this school. In L.A. she practically had to deal with puncture wounds, cuts, and concussions every night, but none of that was likely to happen here.  
  
Cordelia knew she was wrong when a boy burst in the door, carrying a very limp, very pale, and very bloody Dawn throught the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened?" Cordelia asked, already reaching for bandages.  
  
"I found her like this in the girls bathroom, I think she slit her wrists!" Harry explained, helping her.  
  
"God, look, get Dumbledore, now!" She ordered. Harry ran to Dumbledore's office, hoping the Headmaster was there.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia looked at Dawn's figure sadly, as she hurried to stop the bleeding on her wrists. The girl had severed arteries, and Cordelia was amazed she dared to cut that deep. Dumbledore came in, flanked by Harry.  
  
"Harry, get back to the Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But sir I-"  
  
"Now."  
  
Harry was forced to leave, wondering what would happen to Dawn.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn opened her eyes, and saw a bright light. She blinked rapidly, and saw that the sunlight was streaming in through a window towards her. She moved from her couch, looking out at her neighborhood in Sunnydale.  
  
"Hey honey," Joyce called from the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mom?" Dawn gasped. "Where am I?"  
  
"Well dear, I'm not sure," Joyce chirped. "Buffy didn't let you go on patrol with her? Did a vampire kill you?" Joyce asked.  
  
"No, I killed me," Dawn replied. Joyce frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This boy at school, he said he'd have these people killed if I didn't do whatever he said," Dawn answered. "So I slit my wrists so I could save the people."  
  
"Oh, well then why are you dissappearing?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I'm what!" Dawn looked at herself, seeing that she was transparent, and flickering.  
  
"Oh, you must not be dead then!" Joyce announced. "Well, I'll see you later when you are. I love you Dawnie," She called, and Dawn faded once again into the blackness.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn opened her eyes, and knew she was in reality this time. Her eyes felt heavy, and her head hurt. She looked over, and Cordelia was standing over her.  
  
"Dawn, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Where am I?" Dawn rasped.  
  
"The hospital, you lost alot of blood-"  
  
"Cordelia, kill me," Dawn said.  
  
"What?" Cordelia hissed. "Are you crazy? We had a hell of a time saving you, and you want me to just kill you? Why?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Because no one else can die because of me," Dawn told her. "He'll kill them if I don't do what he says, the parents of my friends. Just like he killed Dad," Dawn held back a sob. "So I tried to kill myself, I'm not real anyways, but if I'm gone he has nothing to threaten people with. I'll be free."  
  
Cordelia stared at the teenager. "Okay...let's get Buffy now," She suggested.  
  
"NO!" Dawn shouted. "She can't know, just kill me, say something went wrong, please Cordelia..."  
  
"I'm not pulling the plug, I'm not granting a mercy death on a fifteen year old!" Cordelia argued. "Now I'm getting Buffy, hopefully she can figure out what you're saying."  
  
* * * 


	13. Reconsidering the Options

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Reconsidering the Options  
  
Dawn felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous about what Buffy was going to say when she found out. But she was more concerned about who was next to die on Draco's list. Running out hadn't been the smartest thing, but then again killing him hadn't been the greatest idea either.  
  
What the hell was I thinking? She wondered. I was going to *kill* a person She sighed, waiting for Buffy to come and yell at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia was walking up the hallway, looking for Buffy's room. Instead she ran into a tall dark, hansome vampire.  
  
"Oh god, Angel, sorry, I didn't see you," She apologized.  
  
"It's alright, um, where are you going?" Angel asked.  
  
"To talk to Buffy, I'll explain later, I really have to go though," She explained, and left.  
  
Angel stared after her, then stopped himself. Why was he all of a sudden checking out Cordelia?  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect. Spike answered, and Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Hey, is Buffy here?"  
  
"I'm right here," Buffy shouted from the back of the room.  
  
Cordelia came in, seeing that Buffy was doing training routines with a long blade. Cordelia gulped, recognizing many of the moves Angel had taught her.  
  
"What's up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, sit down," Cordelia ordered.  
  
Buffy did. "This isn't good is it?" She asked.  
  
"No," Cordelia started. Spike sat down also. "Last night, a boy brought Dawn into the hospital. She had slit her wrists," Cordelia said. "We stopped the bleeding, and she's going to be okay, but the point is that she *slit* her wrists. The cuts were really deep, meant to be fatal," Cordelia looked from the two faces, Buffy's in utter shock, and Spike's stunned.  
  
"Oh god, is she still in the hospital?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, she asked me to kill her," Cordelia looked away. "She kept saying something about a guy who's going to kill everyone if she doesn't do what he says..."  
  
Spike's head snapped up, and he looked at Buffy. "It all makes sense. You go talk to the bit, if I see her now, I'll kill her," He growled. "I'll find the others, see what we can find," Spike gave Buffy a quick kiss, then left.  
  
Cordelia took a very stunned Buffy to the hospital, so she could speak with her sister.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike growled. How could the bit be so stupid? To try to take her own life when there's so many creatures out there willing to do it for her! Spike was angry, and glared at several girls who he was supposed to be sucking up to. He had given them detention for the night, and was supposed to get information out of them then.  
  
He headed to the library, where he knew the Watcher and Red would be. He didn't know about Harris, Tara, or Anya, but he needed to find at least one of the Scoobies, and now.  
  
He practically slammed the door behind him, shouting, "Watcher, you here?"  
  
"Spike? What the bloody hell are you shouting for?" Giles inquired, glaring at the vampire.  
  
"Whose all here?" Spike asked. "Now Giles, where are all the Scoobies," Spike yelled.  
  
"We're all here, Shaggy, Thelma, Daphne, Fred and oh! Even Scrappy," Xander laughed. "Why so angry? Blood clot in you're drink?"  
  
"Harris, shut up for one minute," Spike growled. "So you're all here then, all of you. Well Buffy's in the hospital right now, with Dawn," Spike was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Oh god, are they okay?" Tara asked.  
  
"Buffy is yeah, but the bit, no, she's not. She tried to kill herself last night," Spike was ranting on, and the Scoobies could tell he was angry with her. "Slit her wrists she did, lucky some boy found her. She keeps begging the nurse to finish her off. But you want to know why, because of that boy, Draco Malfoy. All the peices come into place, now they do," Spike continued. "Dawn kisses Harry, Draco blackmails Dawn into doing whatever he says, Dawn's dad dies, Dawn gets murdery look, Dawn slits her wrists."  
  
"Oh my God," Willow gasped. The Scoobies were stunned.  
  
"We should find this kid, Draco," Anya stated. "Because I'm going to do a few vengence spells on him."  
  
"Anya, I'll give you the ingredients," Tara added. Willow looked at her. "No one messes with Dawnie," Tara stated.  
  
"I believe that Mr. Malfoy will be arriving shortly," Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Kidding of course," Anya gave a laugh, looking around nervously.  
  
"My dear, I know all about Ms. Summers, and what happened. We had no idea that Mr. Malfoy was blackmailing her, and that he was behind the Muggle attacks. Believe me, Anya, that when Mr. Malfoy and his father are found, you're worst would be a pleasure to them."  
  
The group was silent, the older man spoke with power in his words, both frightening, but reassuring that justice would be served.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dawn," Buffy called, and her sister looked at her. Dawn could see that Buffy had been crying. "What happened Dawnie?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, remember when I told you that Dad's death was my fault?"  
  
"Dawnie, that wasn't-"  
  
"It was my fault Buffy!" Dawn shouted. "Listen to me, before the first visit to Hogsmeade, Draco Malfoy said that if I didn't do whatever he said, then he'd kill my parents, the parents of my friends, and my friends. I didn't believe him, so I blew him off at Hogsmeade. He sent a letter to his father, and Dad died. Dad was killed because of me. So after that, I did whatever he said. Met him in the halls in the middle of the night, kissed him, hung out with his friends. All this time, I was planning how to kill him, and I was going to last night.  
  
"I've been reading up on all the deadly areas, blood vessels, weapons. I bought a knife, it's probably still in the girls bathroom. I hid it under my jacket, and I was going to kill him, Buffy, I could feel it. I had the blade in my hand, and I was going to stab him, when he said something that made me stop. He said that I was becoming a killer, just like him. He said that I was becoming something dark, something like him. I don't want to be like him Buffy, I don't!" Dawn sobbed, and Buffy, held her hand.  
  
"So I pushed him away, and ran, I ran to the girls bathroom, where I sat down, and tried to figure out how to keep anyone else from getting killed. Either he had to die, or I did. If I was dead, then he couldn't blackmail me, he couldn't hurt my friends," Dawn cried. "I was so scared Buffy, but I realized I'm just a key, so it didn't really matter right? I slit my wrists, but then someone found me, I don't know who. They brought me here, and I was saved."  
  
Buffy cried, gripping Dawn's hand tightly. She loosened her grip when she realized that she was hurting Dawn.  
  
"Honey, listen to me," Buffy said. "You're real, you're as real as I am. And it's not your fault that Dad died, that guy who threatened you? We'll find him, and get him okay Dawnie? But you dying, that's not going to solve anything Dawn. Didn't I already prove that once? You don't have to die, you can live and fight, but you don't have to die sweetie," Buffy kissed the top of her head. "Dawn we all love you, and if you left, it would hurt us more than anything. Please honey, stop thinking you have to die for everything to be okay. Please?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"How are we going to stop him?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Thatta girl," Buffy hugged her. "Don't ever scare me like that again! You're not going to leave me here with all these hot boys are you?" She joked.  
  
"Buffy, you already have Spike," Dawn reminded her.  
  
"That's right, well then, lot's of hot boys for you. Lots of non- crazy blackmailing boys," Buffy forced a smile at Dawn.  
  
"So how are we going to stop Draco?" Dawn repeated.  
  
"Well, there's one way I know..." Buffy suggested.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike paced angrily. He was going to rip out that boy's throat, not drink anything, but just rip it out and throw it to the dogs. Or that pesky cat that kept following him. He glared as he walked down the hallways, and Argus Filch held up a cross. Ever since Drusilla had bitten him, he hadn't trusted the vampire.  
  
Spike decided to go see what Buffy was doing. Or he could go kill Dawn. He really couldn't decide.  
  
* * *  
  
"So does everyone know? That I went all matyr?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I think only Scoobies know, and L.A. people. Spike was pretty pissed, I think you really worried him. He cares about you," Buffy told her.  
  
"Because I'm you're sister," Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dawn, think about it. He wasn't in on the whole 'bringing-me-back' deal, he didn't know if I would *ever* come back. So pretty much, he could have blown town but instead stayed to take care of you," Buffy informed her.  
  
"I don't want the whole school to find out Buffy," Dawn said.  
  
"They won't honey, we can do one of those forgetting charms of Willows," Buffy joked.  
  
"Randy Giles!" Dawn laughed. "Joan...god you better let me name you're children, or else they're going to be tramatized," Dawn remarked.  
  
"Hey, I pulled off Buffy, I could pull off Joan," Buffy shot back.  
  
They looked at each other, then said in unison, "Randy Giles!"  
  
* * *  
  
Spike entered the hospital, finding Dawn to be the only patient. He saw that Buffy was with her, and walked over, careful to avoid the sunlight streaming in the windows.  
  
Dawn sat rigid, as if she were scared of Spike.  
  
Spike gave her a big hug, then sat in the chair next to her. "Dawn, next time just tell me if a little buggar's blackmailing you, and I'll rip his throat out. No problem at all," He said, holding her other hand.  
  
"You're not mad at me?" She asked.  
  
"Damn right I am, but I'm too bloody happy you're alive to be angry right now," Spike replied. Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"So any ideas on how we're going to get Draco?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Like I said in class love, his daddy owes the demons big. I tell them where his son is, and well, Malfoy's going to be cleaning demon dung for the next ten years," Spike laughed.  
  
"Evil," Dawn remarked. "I like it."  
  
"Me too," Spike agreed, popping a blood-flavored lollipop into his mouth.  
  
"You like them?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Love 'em, tastes just like real blood," Spike replied.  
  
"Ew," Was all Buffy said.  
  
"Hey, I don't make fun of you for eating those little lip things," Spike retorted.  
  
"Those are Victoria Secret mints! How can you not like them?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"They're in the shape of lips! Women lips!" Spike argued. "I don't eat food in the shape of male organs!"  
  
"You don't eat food!" Buffy agreed.  
  
"Well when I do, it's not in the shape of women lips!" Spike said, triumphant.  
  
"God, get married already," Dawn muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
* * * 


	14. Gone at Last

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Gone at Last  
  
Willow held the bouquet of flowers nervously, she and Tara were visiting Dawn. Willow had cut the flowers herself from the Herbology class, and Tara was proud of how well she was doing without using alot of magic.  
  
Willow sat on one side of Dawn, Tara the other. "So how are you feeling Dawnie?" Tara asked.  
  
"Good, I'll be able to leave in a week," Dawn stated.  
  
"That's good, here, brought you some flowers, I remembered you liked these," Willow babbled. She put them in a vase.  
  
"Thanks Willow, they're beautiful," Dawn grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
Anya went up to visit Dawn on her free hour. The Scoobies thought it best to keep her entertained, and especially if she had anymore suicidal thoughts. However, she seemed to be doing well, happy, and back to normal Dawn.  
  
Anya brought her chocolates of all kinds: chocolate frogs, chocolate covered peanuts, and the normal, non wizarding Sees Candies.  
  
"Xander said he'd be up later, something about cleaning up after Loch Ness monsters," Anya explained. "So, you doing good?"  
  
"Good now, thanks for the chocolates. So Anya, you have to tell me the whole story," Dawn grinned.  
  
"You mean of how I got the chocolates?" Anya asked. "Cause that's a boring story I'm sure."  
  
"No! Of why Professor Snape is so terrifed of you, you give him the wiggins!" Dawn said, excited to hear the story.  
  
"Okay, well you see, there was this girl, who was supposed to go to some kind of wizarding ball with him over the summer. This was back in her sixth year, and his seventh. Anyways, he made up some excuse of having to visit his grandmother. Well no one cares about old ladies, especially men, so she knew it was a lie. She went to the ball, and he was there, dancing with another girl!"  
  
"So then what happened?"  
  
"Well, she went to confront him, and he pretended he didn't even know who she was! So she calls upon yours truly, and I served him his form of punishment."  
  
"Which was..." Dawn inquired.  
  
"Well usually I do boils on the penis, but this one, I just felt so bad for the girl. So I made his penis dissappear for a week," Anya finished.  
  
Dawn burst out laughing, and Anya smiled. At least one person enjoys my stories she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
When Dawn got out of the hospital, she still had to wear bandages on her wrists. She wore a heavy jacket, hoping to hide them.  
  
The school seemed to know nothing of what had happened to her, but she still wanted to know who it was that had saved her. She knew it wasn't Draco, he'd be too busy trying not to get blood on himself rather than carrying her all the way to the school nurse.  
  
Whoever it was, Dawn hoped she found out soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had filled in everything that had happened with Dawn to Hermione and Ron. Since all the pieces had fallen into place, Harry was still confused. Why would Dawn kill herself instead of just refusing Malfoy?  
  
The object of Harry's thoughts walked into the door, and a hush came over the common room, and Dawn just ignored it, ignoring the glares of the Gryffindors. They still didn't know about Dawn trying to kill herself, which was a good thing.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron weren't glaring at her however, and Dawn found this really strange. They motioned for her to come over and sit with them. She did, cautiously.  
  
"This isn't some kind of new torture routine is it?" Dawn asked. "Cause the silent treatment and trashing of the room was fun and all, but I think you guys got tired of it. So...what's the new routine? Pretend to be my friends, and then dump pig's blood on me at the prom?"  
  
"Prom?" Ron asked.  
  
"A big dance in the Muggle world," Hermione explained absentmindedly.  
  
"Look, Dawn, I found you in the bathroom," Harry said suddenly. Dawn froze.  
  
"That was you?" She asked. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Yea, look, I don't know why you were with Malfoy, but obviously something's up if you tried to kill yourself," Harry said.  
  
Dawn just looked at the three of them. "Come with me," She said, moving away. They just looked at each other, then stood up, following.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn sat outside, on a bench, in the cold chilly air. The three had come with her, and she decided to explain.  
  
"That day, we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade, Draco threatened me," Dawn started. She felt like she had told this story a million times. She sighed, and continued. She went into all about him blackmailing her, about her dad dying, about him having her meet him in the hallways at midnight, about her plotting to kill him, and about her failing to go through with it. She told them how she figured if she died, then everyone would be safe, but how that didn't work so well.  
  
"Thank you," Dawn said to Harry, "for saving me. I'm sorry if I hurt you at all, but I couldn't let anyone else or their parents die."  
  
Harry was stunned. He had no idea how much Dawn had been through.  
  
He held her hand, as Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. The four didn't notice the blond boy watching them from an upstairs window.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike left that night, accompanied by Sirius. They were going to find the demons that wanted Lucius Malfoy, and tell them where his son was.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy and Dawn sat in Buffy's room, playing cards. Dawn was teaching Buffy all the games Spike had taught her over the summer, while Buffy continued to lose cookies. (They used cookies to gamble with instead of money or kittens.)  
  
"So, how much longer do you plan on hustling me outta cookies?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh a while," Dawn grinned, as she dealt the cards.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat by his two best friends, as they continued to ask him questions.  
  
"So you're gonna forgive her and you two will live happily ever after?" Ron asked.  
  
"Did you two even talk at all, or is this just a mutual understanding?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry defended. "I just...like her alot."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike and Sirius came back to the castle, laughing the entire way.  
  
"Did you see the look on that git's face?" Spike gasped between laughs.  
  
"Sheer horror. Can't wait until they come to collect!" Sirius chuckled, as the two Brits continued to make their way up to the castle.  
  
"I think you're a little drunk mate," Spike informed him.  
  
"I think you're alot drunk," Sirius laughed back at him.  
  
"Well, then there's only one more thing to do," Spike pulled out a flask. "Get even more drunk."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn yawned, heading up to the Gryffindor Tower. She was finally allowed to take the bandages off, and saw the scars that she would have for life.  
  
"As if I wasn't enough of a freak," She muttered, entering the common room. She saw that the Gryffindors were cheering, having their own party.  
  
"Dawn!" Hermione called. "You'll never guess!"  
  
"Draco died?" Dawn guessed.  
  
"Better! He's been taken by demons, they have a right to him since his father stole from them. Bloody brilliant whoever let them know!" Ron laughed.  
  
Dawn grinned, Spike had let them know. The Gryffindors seemed back on speaking terms with her, and Dawn grinned as she bit into a chocolate frog. Draco was gone at last.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles stood up with a start. He had been reading a prophecy made by a Japanese prophet, but it didn't seem real. He remembered how everything was done, by blood, but that didn't mean so soon?  
  
Giles quickly pulled out a sheet of paper containing several other prophecies, and he quickly did the calculations. He frowned, and then took a breath in. He double checked his math, and then became worried.  
  
If his math was right, Voldemort would start taking over the world in one week. 


	15. Vampires and Sun Don't Mix Well

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Vampires and Sun Don't Mix.  
  
Spike awoke to something burning. He felt hot all over, and opened his eyes only to find a big bright yellow thing shining at him.  
  
He realized what it was, and jumped up, using his duster to cover him. He ran as fast as he could to shade, hoping that he would make it before he was dusted.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius heard shouting, and woke up, to see Spike running supernaturally fast to nearby shade, smoking under his jacket. He chuckled, realizing that they had passed out on the lawn the night before. He began to walk at stroll, whistling some tune he had picked up at the Three Broomsticks. Too bad Spike didn't see the humor in this situation. As soon as Sirius had gotten to where Spike stood, Spike snarled at him.  
  
"You stupid git, you let me fall asleep!"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "I fell asleep before you."  
  
"Well did they come to bloody collect or not?" Spike hissed.  
  
"I don't know idiot! I just woke up! I may be a wizard, but I'm not a bloody psychic," Sirius snapped. "I've got to go check on my god son, later Spike," He laughed, and headed inside.  
  
"Oh, that's right, leave the vampire without a sodden blanket!" Spike shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy was worried. She didn't like being worried, and thought she did it enough. Dawn got into enough trouble as it was, but now Spike had been gone the entire night. Buffy rolled her eyes as the class came in, Spike was a vampire, he was used to staying up all night.  
  
But he usually was staying up all night with *me* Buffy thought.  
  
"Alright, so, vengence demons. How do you get rid of them?" Buffy asked, but most of the girls of the class were staring out the window.  
  
"Lavender, what are you looking at?" Buffy asked, coming to stand by her desk.  
  
"Well, I'm wondering what Spike's doing outside during the daytime. Aren't vampire's killed by sunlight?" Lavender asked. Buffy's eyes widened as she saw Spike standing under a tree.  
  
"Bloody hell," Buffy muttered. Whoa, I am spending *way* too much time with that vampire.  
  
Buffy quickly ran down to the grounds, grabbing a rug out of one of the hallways. She ran over to Spike, relieved that he was okay. The first thing she did when she saw him was punch him.  
  
"What the bloody-"  
  
Buffy kissed him, backing him up against the tree. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you had been dusted!"  
  
"You were worried about me were you?" Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
Buffy kissed him again. "If I get gray hairs I'm going to stake you."  
  
"Love, not that I'm not enjoying the attention, but, well we've got an audience," Spike stated. The entire Defense Against the Dark Arts class was watching them, their faces pressed up against the window.  
  
"Oh god, I totally forgot they were there," Buffy took a step back.  
  
"Maybe it's good. You know, I won't have to deal with the girls with hormones on parade," Spike joked. Buffy laughed.  
  
"Come on, here's a rug...let's go to the vampire friendly enviroment," Buffy suggested, and they set off to the castle at a run.  
  
* * *  
  
Anya appeared next to Xander's side, while he taught a bunch of Ravenclaws the basics of griffens.  
  
"Hey honey," He said, giving her a quick kiss. "Whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Well Wesley said I had to stop teaching the kids about all the wizards I tortured, so I thought I'd come keep you company. Oh! Griffens, my favorite! Always did like me," She remarked, petting one.  
  
The entire class froze. They had just been told never to touch a griffen without it's permission. However, this griffen kept butting it's head softly against Anya's arm to be petted.  
  
"They like demons, or former demons," Anya explained. Xander watched her as she began to tell them how to suck up to a griffen.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles quickly ran about the library, gathering all the necessary items. He had to tell Buffy what was going to happen, and fast. If they knew ahead of time what was going to happen, then maybe they could stop it. That was the last thought Giles had before he felt a searing pain in the back of his head, and then felt nothing.  
  
Peter Pettigrew looked at the man lying on the ground, unconcious. He muttered to himself, as a few wizards thew an invisibility sheet over themselves, and carried the man out.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara and Willow walked along the grounds, holding hands. Willow still didn't use magic, she was too afraid of what she might to do other people. Dawn had been enough of a warning, she didn't need another one.  
  
Tara grinned. "So, I had this idea, where you and I have a picnic, with all the other Scoobies."  
  
"A picnic, I like," Willow agreed. "I can make cookies, I'm good with that," Willow offered. "It'd be nice to you know get away from all this teacher stuff. We don't really get together unless it's a whole end of the world event."  
  
* * *  
  
"A picnic? Sure, love to!" Dawn instantly agreed, much to Willow's happiness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why not? Any excuse to eat, I'm there," Buffy said.  
  
"Make it near a patch of shade," Spike added.  
  
"Will do," Tara noted.  
  
* * *  
  
"As long as there are no kids there trying to grope Xander!" Anya announced. "Too many of them look at him during his class, it's impolite," Anya stated.  
  
"The pot calling the kettle black An. You grabbed my ass in the middle of the lesson," Xander informed Willow.  
  
"Overshare," Willow told them.  
  
* * *  
  
And so, the next day, the Scoobies were camped out on the lawn for lunch, half of the picnic blanket in the shade, the other half in the sun.  
  
Willow had snuck down to the kitchens to make cookies, while Tara and Anya had made sandwiches. Dawn had decided to make a fruit salad, and managed to get whipped cream from the House Elves last minute.  
  
"Nummy," Spike remarked, biting into a cookie. "Last time I had one of these..." He looked at Buffy.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me you mind that now! You two getting married would be..." Willow trailed off.  
  
"Extremely disturbing," Xander filled in.  
  
"I think it'd be cute," Dawn said. "As long as I get to be the flower girl! I call it!" Dawn said immediately.  
  
"Maid of Honor!" Willow said.  
  
"Guys, we're not getting married," Buffy laughed. "Slayer, vampire, not exactly going to look good on a marriage licsense."  
  
Spike pretended to be hurt. "You mean you won't marry me?" He asked, in mock surprise.  
  
"Not if you give me that skull ring as an engagement ring," Buffy retorted.  
  
"It's a token of my love, I nicked it from a biker girl in the eighties," Spike grinned at her.  
  
"Sexy," Xander quipped. "And I only got my ring from the jewelry store."  
  
"Honey, if you got me a biker chick's ring, I'd put a vengence spell on you," Anya assured him.  
  
"Did I tell you today how much I love you?" Xander looked at her. He gave her a kiss, and Buffy expected to see Giles clean his glasses.  
  
Buffy looked around, and noticed that Giles was nowhere in sight. "Hey guys, where's Giles?"  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley looked around the library, seeing the papers that had been thrown to the floor. He bent down, and saw drops of red liquid on the floor. He bent closer, and saw that it was blood. Gile's briefcase lay on the floor, and Wesley put two and two together.  
  
"Damn it!" Wesley muttered, running as fast as he could to Cordelia's room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Giles?" Buffy shouted, knocking on the door. "You in there?"'  
  
No answer. Buffy looked both ways, to see if anyone was around. They weren't, so she stood back, and kicked the door open.  
  
Giles' room was perfectly clean and in order, except for one desk, which was covered in papers. Buffy walked over to them, wondering where Giles was. She leafed through the pages, prophecies scrawled on them, translated, math calculations littering the edges.  
  
All the prophecies seemed to be dealing with Voldemort, and the end of the world. She didn't understand the calculations, but decided that Willow would. She hastily swooped up all the papers, gathering them in her arms. Willow would know what the calculations meant.  
  
* * * 


	16. In Unison

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: In Unison  
  
Wesley burst into Cordelia's room, to find Angel's arms around her, teaching her a new sword technique. They both looked up, then backed away from each other suddenly, Angel tripping over a table.  
  
"Hi Wesley," Cordelia greeted quickly. "What's up?"  
  
"Giles...(gasp) he's gone...(gasp)...blood...(gasp)...library messy!" Wesley panted.  
  
"What?" Cordelia exclaimed. "Giles, left the library messy and bloody? Do you mean bloody messy. You're accent's too hard to figure out," She muttered. "I'm sure Giles won't make you clean up the mess he made," She assured him.  
  
"NO!" Wesley shouted. "The library is messy, and there was blood on the floor. I found this, Gile's suitcase, lying on the floor. It's filled with the prophecies he's been working on dealing with Voldemort. If I'm correct, then these calculations say that Voldemort's going to take over in a week," Wesley explained.  
  
"So where's Giles?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know," Wesley answered. "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow frowned, sitting on the blanket that the Scoobies were having a picnic on. They had agreed to meet back at the blanket, and Willow was analyzing the calculations. Spike leaned over her shoulder, and then frowned also.  
  
"Pet, check that again, that can't be right," Spike suggested.  
  
"Why not?" Willow asked.  
  
"The quadratic equation doesn't have D in it, it's X," Spike said.  
  
"Oh, me the dummy," Willow said, and then redid the equation. This time they both frowned. "I liked it the dummy way better," Willow remarked.  
  
"Damn," Spike muttered.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a happy prophecy," Tara guessed.  
  
"It's not," Willow announced. "The Dark Lord's going to take over the world in a week," She stated.  
  
"Red's right, that means we've got seven days to get an army together, to get enough power to kick this guy's ass," Spike said. "We'll have to tell Peaches of course, the lot of em."  
  
"I'm going to die an unmarried woman," Anya gasped. "No, no, I got engaged, and then Glory tried to destroy the world, this guy isn't going to ruin my wedding!!! I want my beautiful wedding, my honeymoon, even kids!" Anya shouted. "So that's it, I'm putting my foot down!" She began to stomp to the castle.  
  
"An, hon where you going?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'm getting some backup!" She yelled, and continued on her way.  
  
"Friends of Ans," Xander started, "That's probably trolls and demons, am I the only one scared?"  
  
"Nope," Willow agreed. "Um, do we know any demons?" She asked. Everyone pointedly looked at Spike.  
  
"You lot have to remember, any friends of mine might already be sided with Voldemort. I'll check it out," He offered. "Bloody wankers better help, owe me hundred pounds they do," Spike stated.  
  
"Don't ask me, all the demons I know are dusted," Dawn protested. "Oh, except for Sweet."  
  
"WHAT?" Buffy demanded. "You honestly think we would bring back the singing demon? Yeah, well I don't feel like getting combusted so no thanks," She remarked.  
  
"Dawn's got a point, he can control people, maybe even distract these wizards," Xander said. "I can summon him, I doubt he'll want me as a queen."  
  
"Alright, maybe we can pay him off or something, only have evil people sing. Cause frankly, that stuff gave me the wiggins," Buffy said.  
  
"We don't need a recap," Xander agreed.  
  
"So, singing demon, Anya's friends, Spike's gambling buddies. Anyone else?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, there's another person whose really strong," Willow offered.  
  
"Well why don't we get them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cause their in prison," Willow answered. Buffy thought for a moment.  
  
"No, no way am I asking her for help! Faith are you crazy? She took over my body, and totally just ugh! Faith in my body, I had to be in hers. No, no and no!" Buffy protested.  
  
"Buffy, she's strong, and will be able to help. You don't want to see anyone get hurt because we didn't have enough manpower do you?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy looked at the two. "Evil best friends. Fine, but evil best friends," She repeated.  
  
"So, should we tell Angel?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Willow agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn and Fred had been filled in on the situation, when Buffy, Willow, Tara, Spike, Dawn and Xander came in through the door.  
  
At once, everyone said, "Voldemort's going to take over the world in a week."  
  
"I know." They said together.  
  
"How do you know?" They asked each other.  
  
"The prophecies," They said in unison again.  
  
"Kay stop, this is too weird," Dawn shouted.  
  
"Have you seen Giles, we can't find him anywhere," Buffy asked.  
  
Wesley looked at Angel, then Buffy, "He's gone, there was blood in the library, his papers scattered everywhere. I think Voldemort has him."  
  
"Why do the Big Bads always kidnap Giles?" Willow asked.  
  
"Cause he's smart," Cordelia answered. "Alright, so what's the gameplan? I'm not getting any visions at the-" She cut of, and gasped.  
  
***Giles was bound to a chair, as a knife trailed down his neck. A thin, white man, with red eyes stared at him, cutting him over and over. "Tell me," The man said. "Tell me where she is."  
  
Giles refused to speak, while the man stabbed him in his right shoulder***  
  
"Thanks alot for a location!" Cordelia shouted. "God, Giles is being tortured, by some really disgusting man who needs a tan more than Spike and Angel," Cordelia said. "This guy is looking for a girl, he wants Giles to tell him where 'she' is. Giles didn't say anything," Cordelia rubbed her head. "Stupid painful vision."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my bloody tan," Spike argued, then stopped. "Wait, a bloke with skin whiter than mine? Did he have red eyes?" Spike asked.  
  
"Eww, that was creepy," Cordelia shivered.  
  
"That's Voldemort, he's got the Watcher," Spike confirmed.  
  
"Whose the 'she' that he wants?" Angel asked.  
  
"Me," Buffy announced. "It's me. In order to reach full power, Voldemort needs Harry's blood, and my blood. All of it," Buffy told them. "So, looks like we protect Harry, and Dawn," Buffy informed them.  
  
"Because I've got you're blood," Dawn realized. "This sucks, why blood?" She asked.  
  
"Because it always has to be blood," Spike and Buffy said together.  
  
"Stop with the talking together, it's too musicaly," Dawn shivered.  
  
"We kind of came up with a plan," Buffy stated. "A contact-every- badass-and-demon-willing-to-help-us-kind-of-plan," Buffy informed them.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart won't help," Wesley laughed.  
  
"And I'm sure my boys aren't gonna be any help after the last time," Gunn stated.  
  
"We remembered Faith," Willow reminded them. "Can one of you get her out?"  
  
"We'll work on it," Angel answered. "What about Lorne?"  
  
"What's he going to do? Make Voldemort sing so he can see his intentions?" Cordelia asked sarcastically.  
  
"Wait what's this?" Spike asked.  
  
"Lorne is a demon who can see people's auras when someone sings. Only problem is, you can't just go up to the evil guy and ask him to sing so you can know his game plan," Fred explained.  
  
"We know how to make someone sing!" Dawn quipped.  
  
"No we don't," Buffy hissed.  
  
"Yes we do, it's this demon, a musical demon, who can make anyone sing, even against their will," Dawn offered.  
  
"Especially against their will's more like it," Spike muttered.  
  
"How do you know about this?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"He came to Sunnydale, made all of us sing," Willow explained. "Big no fun there," She added.  
  
"You guys sang?" Cordelia looked ready to burst out laughing.  
  
"Sod off," Spike retorted.  
  
"So, singing demon, and aura reading demon. Anyone else?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, what about protection spells?" Willow asked. "We'll need a good defense."  
  
Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred all looked at Angel.  
  
"He knows some people," Cordelia offered. "Don't you Angel?" Angel cringed.  
  
"Anything but them, come on guys, don't make me do this...." Angel begged.  
  
"Nope, I think we should invite those girls over, they seem to remember you quite well," Wesley joined in.  
  
"You're all fired," Angel said.  
  
"You work for me," Wesley argued.  
  
"I quit," Angel stated.  
  
"You can't, you have a contract," Gunn reminded him.  
  
"I hate you all," Angel said, picking up a pen to write a quick note. 


	17. Lions, Tigers, and Bears...Oh My!

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Lions, Tigers, and Bears...Oh My!  
  
Angel went to go inform Dumbledore in on the situation, while the Scoobies and the L.A. gang discussed various demons they might know to help.  
  
"What about ghosts?" Cordelia asked. "I have one."  
  
"You mean one lives with you? As in, can go anywhere in your house, when you're in it?" Xander asked. Willow hit him on the arm.  
  
"Ew, Xander!" Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was just asking a question of scientific nature," Xander protested.  
  
"You mean a question of perverted nature," Willow retorted. Anya came into the room, beaming, grinning cheerfully.  
  
"So hon, how'd it go? See you're old boss?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh, the work he's had done! Doesn't even look like his old self, it's amazing! Well, all my old vengence buddies will help, there's only like a hundred of them though," She shrugged. "What can I say, you lose popularity when you hang with humans."  
  
"The sacrifices you make for me," Xander joked.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel came back, looking rather straightfaced. "We don't tell any of the students," Angel announced. "Dumbledore doesn't want them to lose sleep over this thing, we just have to prepare them."  
  
"This is when I need my button," Buffy quipped.  
  
"What button?" Dawn asked.  
  
"One that says 'I'm a Slayer, Ask me how'."  
  
"Yeah, and I want one that says, 'I'm a key, bleed me dry," Dawn remarked. Buffy gave her a look. "What, it's black humor."  
  
"So we do what? Give them heavy pointy objects and tell them to put it through the chests of scaly things?" Willow asked.  
  
"We can't do that, several of the scaly things are my friends, fighting on our side," Anya protested.  
  
"Okay, the evil scaly things," Willow corrected.  
  
"Alot of them are evil too!" Anya argued.  
  
"Okay, the evil scaly things on the side of Voldemort!" Willow suggested.  
  
"Yeah we should do that!" Anya agreed.  
  
"One problem, they're kids," Buffy reminded them. "Magic kids."  
  
"Yeah, they've done enough curses on each other to know what to do. Except the killing, they don't use the killing spell," Dawn explained.  
  
"So we prep them on the best defenses. Will, you teach them all about plants that can help them, you know, breath underwater, or make things burst into flames. Distracting or escaping mostly. Anya, teach them battle tactics from a war, from the side that won," Buffy ordered, putting an emphasis on the word won.  
  
"Cordelia, try to prevent any visions from coming to Professor Trelawny, cloud the air or something. And make sure there are plenty of supplies in the hospital."  
  
"No problem, I can't block the visions from my own head, so blocking them from someone else's shouldn't be a problem," Cordelia remarked.  
  
"Fred, teach the kids all kinds of potions to use that could help them get away, or distract an enemy. Gunn, teach battle techniques, strategies, and weapons of Muggles. In case they have to use something other than their wands. We have to prepare them," Buffy said.  
  
"Tara, teach them to transform objects into you know, weaponly items. Spike and I'll teach more moves, Angel, can you help out?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angel replied.  
  
"Good, Xander, get a bunch of dangerous creatures that can fight whatever we're up against," Buffy paused. "What exactly are we going to be up against?" She asked.  
  
"A dark lord, one who kills without mercy, who has mindless followers who would kill their own child if instructed. They are afraid of him, killing when told to, and they are often told. He gathers many, those who have been allies to us since his demise, will now turn to him for guidence. Dementors will suck the souls of any human to pass their way, leaving a lost body behind.  
  
"The ogres are on our side, most of them. But there are a few, bloodthristy ones left, ones who will join him with out hesisitation. Giants have also sided with us, however these are only two magical races, there are several deadly ones that Voldemort can recruit. We're facing shadows, giant spiders, dragons, Red Caps, grindylows, any creature of the dark. Vampires, to be sure, evil wizards and witches, hags, demons of any sort. We're basically facing everything," the voice said. Everyone stared.  
  
Dawn's eyes glowed with a green light, and then faded. "Whoa, that was weird."  
  
"What just happened?" Xander asked.  
  
"Bit, you alright?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah fine, just kinda energized," Dawn said, waving her hand in dismissal. Green sparks flew, and turned Buffy into a lion. Buffy growled.  
  
"Oops!" Dawn gulped. Buffy was pacing back and forth, looking at Dawn hungrily. She roared.  
  
"Fix this!" Xander said. "Cause she looks awfully hungry, and we're awfully meaty!"  
  
"I'm trying," Dawn insisted, as she kept waving her hand. Sparks flew out, and turned Xander into a chimpanzee. He shreiked as Buffy tried to pounce on him.  
  
"Dawn, I don't think-" Willow started, but another wave of the hand, and Willow was turned into a cat. She hissed, and climbed onto the top of a chair.  
  
"Oh god, Willow I am so sorry!" Dawn reached for her, and her magic hit Cordelia, who was turned into a golden retriever. Gunn couldn't help but laugh, until he was turned into a turtle.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Dawn shrieked. Spike gave her a hug.  
  
"Sweet bit, try to relax, just breath, concentrate, relax....Oh bloody hell!" He screamed, as Buffy started clawing his leg. Dawn shreiked, and Spike was turned into a wolf. Spike snarled at Xander, who was throwing himself across the room using the curtains.  
  
Angel was turned into a bear, knocking things over, while Fred shrieked, grabbing onto Wesley for protection.  
  
Tara quickly said a few words, and everyone was returned to their normal state. Xander fell from the ceiling, landing with a thump.  
  
"Dawn, don't move," Tara warned.  
  
"Not moving."  
  
"Okay, what in the name of Satan is going on here?" Spike demanded. Buffy looked at him. "What in the name of hell is going on here?" Buffy continued to look at him. "What in the name of buffalo wings is going on here?"  
  
"Dawn's powers seem to be manifesting," Wesley said.  
  
"Her key powers?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, yes," Wesley answered. "We'll have to take her to Dumbledore, see what he can tell us."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well it appears that she's exploded," Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Exploded? Like going kabooey?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, exploded as in her powers that she houses as the Key, the powers she was born with, those powers are unleashing themselves. There's no telling what kind of powers she may have," Dumbledore said. "You must make sure she doesn't tell anyone of the coming apocolypse. Especially Harry Potter. No one must know," Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"She won't," Buffy promised. "What kind of a chance do we have?" Buffy asked. "And no sugar-coated version. What are our chances for survival?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her, and Buffy could see how tired the older man was. His eyes were surrounded by wrinkles, his face tired, drawn. She could see that he was thinking how to word it best.  
  
"As long as Voldemort is alive, the chances of survival are slim to none," Dumbledore stated. "He's got followers, where we have no muscle, no back up. I have called the teachers, they'll be here within two days. That's when we'll come up with the plan, or try to at least save the children. They're the new generation, and hopefully they'll be enough to stop him if we can't.  
  
"I'm aging, dying, no one knows this yet. I've only got a few years left, if even that. But as long as I am alive, this school won't go to Voldemort. I've been here for decades, and he won't win yet. Not yet," Dumbledore was looking out of a window, and then looked at Buffy.  
  
"This is just for me to know, not the others. If Voldemort's out of the picture, do we have a chance?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Voldemort is the source of their power, their boldness, their intelligence. If he's gone, then they'll scatter, and we'll succeed," Dumbledore told her.  
  
"And you know how to stop him, for good," Buffy realized. "What, it's something to do with a slayer isn't it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dumbledore remained silent.  
  
"Tell me what it is," Buffy demanded. "If I can stop him, then why aren't you telling me how to?"  
  
"You know that he needs your blood to fulfill the prophecy," Dumbledore informed her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why we're keeping a close eye on Dawn, since she's got my blood. He'll go for her because she's the easy target," Buffy explained.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "To get his body back, he could have had any wizard off the street. But he went for the one wizard, the one that would be the hardest to obtain. He got that boy, right from this school, and used his blood to return to strength. If Harry Potter is always guarded, and at this school, why go for him? Because he wants to show that nothing is impossible for him. Your sister would be too easy, you however, you're the one he's going to want. The Slayer, one who's conquered death, survived it. You're what he'll come for," Dumbledore told her.  
  
Buffy looked at him. "So basically you dont' want to tell me because he could kill me and take over the world. I get that. But all he's going to do is continue to kill people, until I can't hide anymore, and he'll take over the world then. We need to strike before he can," Buffy persisted.  
  
"Alright," Dumbledore sighed. "In order to kill Voldemort, you must defeat him long enough to drain his body of all his blood. Then you must burn the body, and get ready to fight him," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Wait, so I'm gonna go vampire on his ass, and then pull a pyro on the body, and he's still going to be able to fight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"His spirit, you'll have to fight on the spiritual plane. If you defeat him, his spirit won't be able to come back. If he defeats you, then he'll triumph, and the world will be his," Dumbledore looked at her.  
  
"Oh, so this is going to be a kind of Matrix thing," Buffy remarked. She looked at the Scoobies, her friends. Spike was reassuring Dawn that she wasn't a freak, that she'd be able to turn a health bar into a chocolate bar from now on.  
  
Xander and Anya were talking about which of her demon friends couldn't come to the wedding. Willow and Tara were holding hands, talking about possible powers Dawn might have. Wesley and Fred seemed to be flirting, both shy, while Gunn, Cordelia, and Angel fawned over Conner.  
  
Buffy turned to Dumbledore, "I'll do it."  
  
"You might not survive this," Dumbledore warned her.  
  
"I know, but they will," She said simply. "They will." 


	18. Don't Touch the Hair

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
A/N3: For those of you who wanted more Fred and George, here you go!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Don't Touch the Hair  
  
Dawn was given strict orders from everyone not to tell any of her Hogwarts friends about the coming apocolypse. They'd know when it came, but in the meantime she was to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Like I'm gonna go running around screaming 'We're all gonna die!' at the top of my lungs," Dawn muttered to herself. She took her seat in the Gryffindor common room, as Harry and Ron played wizard chess, and Hermione read a book. A few second years gossiped in the corner, and Dawn just stared into the fire when Fred and George Weasley came into the room.  
  
"Hey, you lot want to come with us tonight?" George asked.  
  
"Come with you where?" Ron asked, as his knight smashed Harry's queen.  
  
"Hogsmeade, they're having a festival tonight!" Fred announced.  
  
Dawn sat up straight. "Sneak out? No. No. Bad idea!" She babbled.  
  
"I think it sounds fun," Harry agreed.  
  
"I'm with Dawn, this isn't a good idea. You can be expelled for sneaking off the school grounds. Risking it for something like Voldemort is debateable, but not so you can party!" Hermione argued.  
  
"Yes, party hardy on the school grounds!" Dawn urged.  
  
"Are you two out of you're bleedin minds?" Fred asked. "Come on, it's our last year at Hogwarts, we won't be able to go the festival next year!" He protested.  
  
"Yes you will, you'll be able to go wherever you want. You'll be out of Hogwarts," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"We'll be hiding from mum, she'll be awfully upset when we tell her about the joke shop we're opening up," George disagreed.  
  
"Parties will just scream out to her, she look for us, kill us, then kill us again," Fred remarked.  
  
"So come on, let's go!" George said.  
  
"No, stay here. What if a bad wizard is there? Or gets you? I think here's good," Dawn stated.  
  
"Voldemort wouldn't risk it," Fred replied.  
  
"And why is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because we have Dumbledore here, who rivals Voldemort's strength. Not to mention vampires, and the Slayer," George explained.  
  
"So because we rival his strength, you think he's just gonna be all 'oh, well guess that's not gonna work, gee maybe next time?'" Dawn asked. "No, Big Bads don't just accept no, they'll try, and try, and find a weakness, and succeed!" She was almost shouting now. "Listen to me, I grew up on the hellmouth! If you go, you're going to get yourselves, or someone else killed. And I don't think you want to live with that for the rest of your lives," Dawn said coldly. "I'm going to bed."  
  
They watched shocked, as Dawn left, and walked to the girl's dorm.  
  
"So I take it we're not going then," Fred remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn woke up the next morning, tired, and hungry. She sighed, running her hands through her long hair. She quickly got dressed, and headed down the stairs, ignoring the stares she was getting.  
  
I didn't think that I was yelling THAT loudly she shrugged. Hermione came up to her, and just stared, along with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I yelled last night, I just got angry. But I don't think everyone has to stare at me for it!" Dawn remarked.  
  
"Dawn, they're not staring at you because you shouted. Um, well...it's you're hair," Harry stammered.  
  
"What? Is it not cool to have long hair here now?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's more of a you're hair is green thing," Ron informed her. Dawn froze.  
  
"WHAT?" She ran to a mirror. "Oh god...I ran my hands through my hair! Okay, no panicking, I can fix this," She stammered. She ran her hands through her hair several times, but nothing happened.  
  
"What is she doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think she's trying to rub the color out," Harry answered.  
  
"Fred look, she's magicked her hair green!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, that's a pretty good joke!" Fred laughed. "We should do something like that. Color changing shampoo!"  
  
Dawn quickly grabbed a hat, and pulled her hair underneath it. She headed as fast as she could towards Buffy's room.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy finished doing her makeup, and Spike finished doing his hair. "Love, does it look alright?" He asked.  
  
"How you can do that without a mirror amazes me," She said, kissing him. "Yeah, it's good. Why? Wanna impress all those teenagers?"  
  
"Funny, and when some youngster falls in love with you're sunny self, I'll be the first to taunt," Spike shot back.  
  
"The English don't seem to go for me...you must be turning American," Buffy remarked. Spike shivered.  
  
"Not a bloody chance in hell."  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," Buffy defended.  
  
"It IS a bad thing love," Spike informed her. "Except for California, the only state I can stand," He said.  
  
"Anyways, I think we should teach archery today, and-" Buffy was cut off by Dawn running into the room.  
  
"Help me!" Dawn sqeaked.  
  
"What is it? Demon? I'll kill it," Spike offered, picking up a saber.  
  
"Worse!" Dawn panted.  
  
"Voldemort? He's come early then?" Spike asked.  
  
"Worse!" Dawn gasped.  
  
"Micheal Jackson re-re-reinvented himself?"Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not that bad," Dawn put a hand to her side. "Cramp!"  
  
"Well what is it then pet?" Spike questioned.  
  
Dawn pulled of the hat. "I'm having a bad hair day! I don't know how I did it, but I did. I think my magic is responisible! I can't go to CLASS like this. I've got Potions first thing, Snape will have a field day!" Dawn looked near tears.  
  
"How is bad hair worse than Voldemort?" Spike wondered.  
  
"Okay, Dawn, I'm gonna go get Willow and Tara, stay here with Spike," Buffy instructed, and headed to find the two witches.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dawn, breath deeply, in and out, deep breaths," Willow instructed. "Now, give Tara you're hands," Dawn did so, "And close your eyes."  
  
Tara and Dawn closed their eyes, and Tara used her magic to guide Dawn's. Green magicks glowed, and Dawn's hair was enveloped into a green light. The light began to fade, and Tara breathed heavily. She took a step back, and moaned.  
  
Dawn's hair was platinum, like Spike's.  
  
"What? That's not a good sound," Dawn started. "What's wrong with my hair now?"  
  
"Nothing Nibblet, it's beautiful," Spike said.  
  
"As if, we don't need two peroxide people going around," Willow remarked.  
  
"Wait, peroxide...You bleached my hair!" Dawn schreeched.  
  
"Technically, you did," Tara explained. "I tried to find the hair color you wanted to be, thinking it was brown, but yours was blonde. Christina Aguilera blond," Tara explained.  
  
"Oh god," Dawn looked in the mirror. "We still have time to fix this right?"  
  
"Well...not exactly... You're tardy," Buffy said. "We'll fix it later, promise!" She kissed Dawn on the forehead, and then giggled. "You look like a mini-Spike!"  
  
"Oh yea?" Dawn threatened. "Well now you look like Elmo!" She shot back, her magic turning Buffy's hair a bright blood red. Buffy gasped.  
  
"Oh you better undo this or you're going to be so sorry!" Buffy shouted, at Dawn's retreating figure.  
  
"Can't I'm late for class!" Dawn called back.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm going to kill her, I'm going to strangle her with her long over- bleached hair!" Buffy muttered death threats all the way to class. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look love, it looks...fine. Let's just teach the kiddies how to kill things, and then we'll get the Willow and Tara to fix this," Spike assured her.  
  
"I'm going to electrocute her with a blowdryer while she's in the shower..." Buffy continued.  
  
"Women and their hair..." Spike muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Summers, it seems that we've decided to be tardy so we could go to the hair dresser's. How stunning. You'll have to wait to get your nails done, however, because you're going to be in detention tonight, with me. Report to my room after dinner," Snape ordered.  
  
Dawn sunk in her seat. Great, just great.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles opened his eyes, trying to look around the room. Everything was blurry, he didn't have his glasses on. His mouth was dry, and he couldn't move.  
  
I'm paralyzed he thought, but was able to move his fingers and toes. He looked down, and could make out a rope holding him to something. He was standing, so he figured he was tied to a pole of some sort.  
  
"So I see that he's awake at last. The Watcher of Sunnydale. You've been asleep for a while now Mr. Giles," A man informed him. Only it wasn't a man. Giles could make out unnatural white skin, paler than any vampires, and red glowing slits for eyes.  
  
"Voldemort I presume?" Giles rasped.  
  
"I'm certainly not Cinderella," Voldemort chuckled, an inhuman laugh.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything. Kill me if you wish, but I'm not telling you anything," Giles stated.  
  
"What could you possibly have to tell me? No my friend, you're bait, bait for the fish to catch. I know all about the Slayer, I know about each of them. The "Scoobies", her sister who opens up hell portals, her vampire lovers. And I know that before, you were captured, and she'll come for you. And that's exactly what I'm hoping for. So you just sit back-" Voldermort smirked. "Or stand, and enjoy waiting. Trust me, we'll kill you're Slayer, and all her little friends. You may be able to defeat a god, but me, I'm a man. And I can't die."  
  
"You don't know my Slayer," Giles retorted. He could feel himself losing conciousness.  
  
"Yes I do, I do indeed," Voldemort chuckled again, knocking Giles into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
At dinner that night, red-haired Buffy sat talking with Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Spike.  
  
"We need to find him," Buffy stated.  
  
"I'll do the location spell," Tara offered. "I have the stuff in my room."  
  
"I'll go with you," Willow suggested.  
  
"No funny stuff, actual finding of Giles," Xander warned them.  
  
"No Duh," Willow retorted, but she blushed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ready," Tara nodded. She began chanting as she lit candles, while Willow sprinkled herbs around her in a circle. Tara's eyes turned completely white, as she began to shake and shiver. Willow watched, concerned, as Tara jerked from left to right, as if some unseen force was yanking her from side to side.  
  
"Giles!" Tara screamed, as she was thrown up against a wall, falling to the ground like a limp rag doll.  
  
"Tara! Tara!" Willow shouted. "Baby, wake up, come on baby wake up!"  
  
Tara wasn't moving, she seemed to be in a deep trance.  
  
"Come on baby wake up!" Willow cried.  
  
Tara just lay their, her eyes wide open, staring into oblivion. 


	19. The VIP Pass

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The VIP Pass  
  
Willow continued to hold Tara's hand the entire time at the hospital. They had shut her eyes because they had continued to stare at nothing, blank white orbs underneath pale skin.  
  
Cordelia watched the scene, a pang in her heart. She knew the pain of visions.  
  
Buffy felt guilty. Tara was hurt again, because she was putting off a situation. The first time had been with Glory, Buffy hadn't confronted her, and Tara became mindless. What now? Buffy wondered. What now? Her hair had finally faded back to blond, Dawn's magic wearing off sometime in the middle of the day.  
  
Spike petted her hair absently. She looked at him, and then at Dawn. Dawn was crying, pleading for Tara to wake up. Spike went over, embracing Dawn. She cried into his shoulder. Xander and Anya stared numbly, too shaken to speak.  
  
Buffy seemed to nod to herself, then silently left. She began to walk faster, and then broke into a run. She ran all the way to the Headmaster's office, where she knew Dumbledore would be. She didn't know the password, and grabbed a nearby Snape.  
  
"Password," She demanded.  
  
"Get you're hands off me," Snape spat.  
  
"Password, or I'll rip your tongue out," Buffy repeated.  
  
Snape looked scared. "Peppermints," He replied, and Buffy dropped him. She quickly entered, and opened Dumbledore's door without knocking.  
  
He sat at his desk, as if expecting her.  
  
"He comes in two days, and I need to know how to get onto this spiritual plane," Buffy announced.  
  
"Tara's not woken up yet," Dumbledore realized, "And Rupert Giles is still missing. Very well. You will need this," He said, handing her an necklace containing a dark blue jewel, "And this," he said, handing her a piece of parchment. Words were written on it.  
  
"You wear the amulet, and say the incantation, and you will be transported to the spiritual plane where Voldemort will be. However, die there, and your body will die here," Dumbledore warned.  
  
"Third time's a charm right?" Buffy said to herself. Dead three times before she was twenty-one. "Do me a favor," She said. "If I don't make it through this...make sure he doesn't either," She asked.  
  
"We'll do our best," Dumbledore answered.  
  
Buffy just nodded, as if she had something else on her mind, and turned, leaving. She headed to her rooms, and began warming up.  
  
* * *  
  
"You'll be alright Nibblet?" Spike asked. He stood outside the Gryffindor Tower, an arm around Dawn's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah," She replied, tired. Spike had slipped sleeping pills into her drink, under Cordelia's orders.  
  
"Well, get yourself to bed, I'll check on you in the morning," He kissed her on the forehead, and she stumbled into the Gryffindor commen room. She walked past her friends, and crawled into bed, still wearing her clothes from the day before.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Voldemort must have his guard up," Cordelia remarked. "Like a wall, only to prevent any people from finding him," She explained.  
  
"Or if they did find him, then they wouldn't be able to tell anyone where he was," Angel finished.  
  
"Why Giles though? I mean, the dude's obviously smart, but why would they need him?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Because sometimes Big Bads are stupid?" Cordelia guessed.  
  
"Well they're not. They snatched the man up from under our noses, at this school that's supposedly protected by the greatest wizard on earth. So if they can accomplish that, why do they need him?" Gunn asked. "They're smart, so they don't need to know anything. The prophecies map out their plan, so they don't need a winning game plan. It doesn't make sense," Gunn stated.  
  
"It does though. He's bait," Wesley explained. "Buffy's gone after him before, and she'll do it again. They know more than we think if that's the reason they took Giles. They've done their homework," He sighed.  
  
"Why? I never did mine," Cordelia remarked. "Kidding," She added at the look on Fred's face. "You know what I don't get? I've never been blocked from any visions, so why would she? I mean I'm sure walls have been put up before, but they've never kept me out," Cordelia wondered.  
  
"Maybe it's because you're visions are from the Powers," Fred suggested. "I mean that might give you some sort of VIP pass to any vision you want. I bet if we tried the spell with you, you'd be able to find him!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Hey why not? I mean Tara's in a coma, why not?" Cordelia shrugged. "Okay, get Willow, let's work the mojo," She said.  
  
"You're seriously thinking about doing this?" Angel asked her.  
  
"What, like just sitting is going to do something? If I go into a coma, maybe I can bring Tara back or something. Or I could see where Voldemort is, and help Giles. Either way, someone wins," Cordelia shrugged.  
  
Fred entered with Willow.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes yes already!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down," Willow muttered. She began the spell, and Cordelia could feel her eyes mist over.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel stared at Cordelia. He was worried about her, very worried. His heart hurt at the idea of all the things that might happen to her. If she went into a coma...what was he going to do? He couldn't wake her up, or save her.  
  
Cordelia seemed to be seeing something, and surprisingly she wasn't screaming in pain from the vision. Her eyes had gone white, and her mouth twisted into a scream. No sound was coming out.  
  
She fell to the ground, but her eyes closed, still screaming.  
  
"Cordy, Cordy!" Angel urged. "Come on, come back to us."  
  
Cordelia clutched at the air, still screaming silently. She began to breath heavily, and then opened her eyes, which to Angel's relief, were a beautiful brown.  
  
Whoa. Beautiful brown? What, am I going to start saying things like magnificent magenta now? Angel thought, but pushed it away. Cordelia clung to his neck, still breathing heavily. She looked close to tears.  
  
"He's got a shield up, he's keeping everyone out," She took in deep breaths, letting go of Angel. She sat against a wall, massaging her temples. "Tara's stuck to it, it's got a hold on her," Cordelia continued. "But he's in a forest somewhere, with lots of followers. There's got to be at least a thousand of them, and Giles, he's inside it," Cordelia added. "Make me go all trancy again, I'll get Tara out," Cordelia gasped. She was pale, and tired.  
  
"Cordelia, I'm all for saving Tara, but this isn't a good idea," Angel said to her.  
  
"Why not?" Willow asked.  
  
"Because If Cordelia gets caught in the shield too then whose going to pull her out of it? They'll both be lost," Angel retorted.  
  
"Well then let me do it," Willow offered.  
  
"Will, why should you get hurt too?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Because I love her, and I'm not going to let her get hurt because I didn't do the spell!" Willow shouted.  
  
"The reason I didn't get stuck is because I have a VIP pass to the vision world. You don't," Cordelia said gently.  
  
"Cordy, retrieving a person's spirit is difficult, the longer you're out of your body, the more you're body dies," Wesley explained.  
  
"So then Tara's dying, and we're just talking about it," Cordelia stated. "Willow do it," She ordered.  
  
"NO!" Angel shouted. "Cordy, let's be safe about this," He started.  
  
"Let's be smart about it. Tara's dying, I can help her. I'll be fine," Cordelia assured him. Willow began chanting.  
  
Cordelia sat up straight, and her eyes misted over once again. Here goes nothing She thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia was flying over lands, oceans, deserts, and volcanos. She dodged to miss fiery eruptions, and held her breath while traveling under the sea. She finally came to the place that she could feel evil throbbing.  
  
A dark forest, blacker than any moonless night, was appearing before her. No man on earth should know it, and yet several men resided in it. A gleaming white dome was in the middle of the forest, several spirits were stuck to it.  
  
Lightning flared, causing pain to the spirits. At least ten people were there. Cordelia stuck her hand to the shield, and pulled away, relieved that she wasn't caught to it. She pulled off a nearby man, one who she recognized. Sirius Black. She pulled off seven others, leaving Tara and one girl to free.  
  
She grabbed them by the wrist, and pulled with all her strength. Both were unconsious, and Cordelia had a hard time gripping them.  
  
Giles She thought. She could get him, save him. She rested the two on a tree, and dove into the camp.  
  
She walked quietly, hiding in shadows that were brighter than the trees. Several times a wizard passed, and she ducked quickly to hide. She found Giles, in one of the tents, tied up to the pole.  
  
"Giles!" She called, as she tried to untie him. He moaned, opening his eyes a little. He didn't seem to be hurt severly.  
  
"Giles, come on, we have to get out of here!" Cordelia hissed. She had managed to get one of his arms untied. "You european people and you're obsession with beauty sleep!" She muttered, freeing the other arm. She shook him. "Giles!"  
  
"I'm afraid that Mr. Giles won't be waking up anytime soon, you see, he's a little drugged at the moment," A voice chuckled from behind Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia spun, standing in a defensive pose. A man who was very white, with gleaming red eyes sneered at her, with five men behind him.  
  
* * * 


	20. The Return of Queen C

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Return of Queen C  
  
Cordelia woke up, tied to a pole a few feet away from Giles. He was now awake, and she spoke to him, "I'm gonna get us out of this, don't worry!"  
  
"You have no idea how much better that makes me feel," Giles muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara's spirit looked around, seeing that she was sitting next to a girl in a tree. The girl looked about thirteen. Tara woke her up. "Hey," She said. "It's time for you to go home."  
  
The girl nodded, her spirit weaving between the clouds towards a home in the west. Tara sighed, and headed back to the Hogwart's Castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Go check on Tara," Willow said, as Cordelia's condition didn't improve any more. She was still sitting in her original position, but had grown paler in the past two hours.  
  
"How long can a person be out of their body before they die?" Angel asked.  
  
"Two days at the most, if they're strong," Willow answered.  
  
"Cordy's strong," Angel stated.  
  
Wesley, Fred, and Gunn walked to the hospital, Wesley and Gunn arguing over who Fred should walk by.  
  
Willow and Angel were left alone with Cordelia. Willow noticed that Angel's eyes never left Cordelia's face.  
  
"So where's Conner?" Willow asked.  
  
"Xander and Anya are taking care of him. Willow, is she going to-" Angel was cut off by Tara running through the door.  
  
"Baby oh god I was so worried about you!" Willow exclaimed, hugging Tara tightly. She began raining kisses on her face, letting out peals of laughter.  
  
"Honey, I'm okay, I got unstuck somehow. Someone freed all the people stuck to the shield - I didn't see who though," Tara explained.  
  
Willow stepped back, looking at Angel. "Cordelia freed...you mean she wasn't there?" Willow asked. Angel frowned.  
  
"I didn't see anyone, I was asleep, and then woke up...unstuck. Did Cordelia come?" Tara asked.  
  
"She used her visions to find you," Angel answered. "How do we wake her up? Can't we just shake her out of it?" He asked.  
  
"There's a spell, I saw it in the library," Tara offered. "I'll go get it, Willow, you'll have to get the herbs," She added.  
  
"We'll be back in a few minutes," Willow promised, shutting the door.  
  
Angel pushed a strand of hair out of Cordelia's face. "Cordy," He said gently. "You really piss me of sometimes, but you're a hero," Angel looked down. "Come back to me Cordy, I need you here, with me," He said.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia rolled her head back as she got a vision.  
  
***Angel was sitting next to her, touching her cheek gently. He was telling her he needed her, he needed her with him.***  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes. For once she was getting a nice happy vision. But she was confused. Angel wants me with him?  
  
* * *  
  
"Hurry, the longer she's gone, the harder it will be to bring her back!" Willow shouted, as they ran through the rain to the greenhouse.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey look, I'm becoming more solid," Cordelia announced. "That can't be good can it?"  
  
"I doubt anything about this situation can be good," Giles remarked.  
  
Voldemort came back into the tent, sitting on a chair. "So, you're American," He said to Cordelia.  
  
"So, you're a dumbass," Cordelia retorted. "God, what is it with you English Big Bads? I mean Spike was bad enough trying to be act scary, but you...what the hell are you supposed to be? A Circus show, the snake man?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Imperio!" He shouted.  
  
Cordelia heard voices in her head. Sing, stick out your tongue, cry... Cordelia rolled her eyes. Someone was trying to tell her what to do? "As if, stop with the lame parler tricks. That doesn't work on me, hello, mind games kept out by the Powers That Be. What was I saying? Oh yeah, and why are you kidnapping old men-"  
  
"I'm not an old man!" Giles protested.  
  
"Giles, you're old enough to be my father, it's old. And what's with this forest of doom crap? I mean is this supposed to make me feel threatened? You want to rule the world, and you pick THIS as you're ultimate hide out? Please, I've ruled better...literally!" Cordelia ranted.  
  
Voldemort's eyes were slits now. "Crutio!" He snarled.  
  
Cordelia's face contorted in pain. When it was over, she looked at him. "And what's with the lighting?"  
  
* * *  
  
Voldemort decided to finally put a silent curse on Cordelia. His head throbbed. Americans were SO bloody annoying!  
  
* * *  
  
Giles looked at Cordelia in amazement.  
  
Cordelia gave him a look that let him no NO ONE told off Queen C. Being a bitch in highschool really pays off sometimes Cordelia thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Willow, you know that if she's stuck to the shieldey thing than we're not going to be able to bring her back with this spell," Tara told her. Willow froze.  
  
"I know, but I don't think she's stuck to the force field. I think she's caught inside it somewhere. Maybe she went to find Giles?" Willow suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but then we're not going to have that great a chance of getting her out," Tara reminded her. If she's able to be kept there by a physical force, then she's already running out of time. She's becoming more solid, and more dead," Tara told her.  
  
"Then we better hurry," Willow answered. "I've got my stuff, let's go," She said, grabbing Tara's hand, and running through the rain.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel just sat, holding Cordelia's hand. He felt so helpless...so weak. If it was a demon about to attack them, then Angel was there, able to protect her. But he couldn't protect her from this, this was a whole new battle.  
  
Angel couldn't save Cordelia from the trance she was in, he was useless in this situation.  
  
"Hey big guy, what's with Cordelia?" A voice asked.  
  
Angel turned. "Lorne!" He almost shouted it. "Cordelia went into a trance, to find Giles. She's stuck in it somehow, help her!" Angel said.  
  
"Whoa, big guy, no hug, hello, how've you been?" Lorne asked. "Jeez, tough room," He remarked at Angel's glare. "Alright, time to get blasted into a wall again..."  
  
Lorne sat down just as Willow and Tara burst into the room. "Huh?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lorne, I run a bar in L.A. Or I did before it blew up. And you two lovely ladies are..."  
  
"Tara, and this is W-w-willow," Tara stammered. "Um, what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"He's gonna go get Cordelia, he's done it before," Angel rushed. "Come on, come on, let's go! She's dying!"  
  
"Right, one Host pancake coming up," Lorne joked. He closed his eyes. He massaged Cordelia's temples, and then felt himself flying, traveling.  
  
"Oh!" He said, and Angel could here him. Lorne felt as if her were in two places at once.  
  
"A couple of teenagers skinnydipping, listening to Dave Matthew's Band. Great Song..." He remarked.  
  
He continued to travel, and finally came to the place that Cordelia was in, under a big silvery dome. He was transparent, he couldn't be seen that well by any of the dark wizards wandering about.  
  
"Give me the heebie jeebies," Lorne remarked. "I'm in a dark forest, lots of dark wizards around. Man these guys have some cloudy auras!" Lorne frowned, as he heard some drunk wizards singing a song about disembowling muggles.  
  
"Cordelia! Do you see Cordelia?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hold on to you're pants big guy...Okay, I see a tent, lemme check," Lorne crept inside, and saw that Cordelia wasn't in it. "Nope, all this tent has is some majorly bad decorating...Wait a second. They have maps...going to Hogwarts, and L.A, and Sunnydale. Oh this isn't good," Lorne remarked, picking up a map.  
  
"One of the maps is of L.A., the Hyperion and Caritas are marked. Cordy's apartment, Wesley's apartment, Gunn's apartment...They've got all the spots marked. Call me crazy, but I think that they're planning something involving you. No, change that, call me right. They've got notes on Conner, and on you. They have the spell to restoring you're soul, looks like they've been studying it," Lorne remarked.  
  
"We're going to go check on Conner,"Willow said.  
  
"Thanks," Angel replied. Tara and Willow exited.  
  
"Okay, leaving the tent. Hey, where are all the bad boys going?" The host asked. All of the people were heading to the largest tent, in the middle of this "camp".  
  
"Follow them," Angel ordered. "Hopefully it's not to Cordelia."  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia was starting to get tired. It was HARD to be tired standing up to a pole for so long, especially when you weren't in your body to begin with.  
  
"Cordelia, I don't mean to alarm you, but, it seems the entire camp is coming this way," Giles announced.  
  
Cordelia opened her mouth to say "Great," but then remembered she couldn't talk.  
  
Voldemort said a spell, and the ten fell back, revealing the entire camp to Giles and Cordelia. Numerous wizards said "Lumos," and Cordelia could see the faces of the dark wizards and witches grinning wickedly.  
  
"So, you're the seer, the one that the Powers That Be gave visions to," Voldemort laughed. "So you're part demon...well that would explain why you're resistant to my Imperious Curse," Voldemort chuckled.  
  
Cordelia wanted to say something, but Voldemort just held up his hand. He clucked his tongue dissapprovingly. "Now now, we don't want to tire ourself do we? The vampire with a soul, you work with him? So he'll come for you...good. But he's not going to find you alive," Voldemort said, sort of singing the last part. "Nope, what do you think he's going to find?"  
  
My shoe up your ass Cordelia thought.  
  
"He's going to find you're dead corpse, hung from a tree, by your feet. You see, we're going to kill you, end your life," Voldemort laughed, as Cordelia gave him a questioning look. "Yes, I know that you're out of your body, so we're going to fix that.  
  
"Malfoy!" He shouted. A man with platinum hair, who resembled Draco Malfoy greatly, stepped forward.  
  
"Yes my lord," He said, bowing.  
  
"Summon the body," Voldemort ordered coldly.  
  
"Yes my lord," He replied. He stood back, and then with a wave of his wand bellowed, "ACCIO BODY!"  
  
For a moment no one spoke, as they waited for the body to arrive.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorne opened his eyes. "Angel, hold on to Cordelia as firmly as you can!" He instructed. "They're going to-" Lorne was cut off as Cordelia's body began to shake, and then was lifted up into the air. Angel was holding on to it, as Lorne was thrown off.  
  
"What's happening?" Angel shouted.  
  
"They're summoning her body, you're going to their camp!" Lorne shouted after him.  
  
"Oh," Was all Angel could say, as he and Cordelia were whisked away. 


	21. Magic Carpet Ride with the Scoobies

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Magic Carpet Ride with the Scoobies  
  
Hello, my name is Cordelia, Cordelia Chase. Also known as Queen C, but to my friends, Cordy. I was the popular girl in highschool, had the coolest car, the best wardrobe, and the most beautiful hair. Then I graduated, where the mayor of my town decided to turn into a giant snake and eat everyone until he got blown up by Buffy.  
  
I moved to L.A. to become an actress, hey, I had the looks, figured why not? But no...daddy's money got taken away by the IRS, so I had to find another job. Guess what Queen C picked? That's right, working with the vampire with a soul, solving crime. That wasn't so bad, until Doyle, this half-demon guy, gave me these head-splitting visions. Now you want hell...get a vision.  
  
I know, you're thinking, poor little rich girl, loses her money and has to endure visions to help the helpless. Hell, I thought that at one point. But I've changed, I'm risking my life for these visions, I'm taking numerous headache medications for migranes that last days after the vision.  
  
I've gotten cat-scans, and I know that my time is running up. But how's Angel going to fight these demons without me? He needs my visions, so I guess all I can do is keep getting them and help his as long as I can. I guess that's all I can do...Except, didn't this Voldemort guy say something about me being a demon? Would that let me keep the visions, without killing me?  
  
I'm just glad I'm unconcious right now, because if I weren't, I'd probably be feeling the pain shooting through me from that curse Voldemort keeps putting on me.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles watched as Voldemort and his followers laughed at Cordelia, who was knocked out, spasm every time they shot that curse into her. Every few moments, another would shout, "Crucio!" and Cordelia would spasm.  
  
Where's Buffy? Giles wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy sat very still, the rise and fall of her chest barely visible. She was concentrating, putting all her effort into finding the source of movement. Her eyes still closed, she stood up, and quickly flipped foward, striking out with her right foot.  
  
Spike dodged the foot, sending the Slayer flying into a wall, which she kicked off, and landed on her feet.  
  
"Getting better love," Spike answered.  
  
"It's still not good enough," Buffy muttered. "Again," She said.  
  
"Love, what do you know that the rest of us don't?" Spike asked, and Buffy froze.  
  
"I just know that this is going to be tougher than Glory. She was a hell God, but she her own backup. Her minions couldn't do any major damage. Voldemort's followers can. And we're facing more of them than I've ever faced before...It's a war, not just a battle," Buffy still refused to face him, she knew her eyes would give away the truth.  
  
"Voldemort needs my blood, and Harry's. All of it," Buffy told him. Spike hadn't known this. "If he get's it, you promise me you'll protect Dawn," Buffy asked.  
  
"I promise," Spike said. "You don't go dying on me again," He kissed her. "Promise," He said.  
  
"Promise," Buffy said, her fingers crossed behind her back. "Spike, I...I love you," Buffy told him.  
  
"And I'll always love you," Spike kissed her again.  
  
"And I'll love you both if you tell me where Willow and Tara are," Lorne called.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked, slightly pissed that he had ruined their moment.  
  
"Oh, I'm Lorne, I run the bar, Caritas down in L.A. I'm a friend of Angel's. Anyhoo, I'm looking for Willow and Tara so they can help me get Cordelia, Angel, and some Giles guy back from Voldemort," Lorne explained hurriedly. They just stared at him blankly. "You know, Angel? Big, tall, broody, Cordelia, pretty little thing?" Lorne asked.  
  
"We know them, what do you mean that Voldemort has them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, VOLDEMORT, HAS, THEM, as in they're with him, he's captured them, um, I'm not sure how else I'm supposed to explain it," Lorne looked at her.  
  
Tara and Willow came into the room. "Lorne! Where's Cordelia and Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Kinda," Tara said quickly.  
  
"Well Voldemort has Cordelia, tied up near Giles. "They're preforming curses on her as we speak. They summoned her body, and Angel held on to her, so he went to this dark camp place," Lorne informed them.  
  
"Oh kay, so we get them back. Where is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hold on a second, I think you're missing the key point of information," Lorne stated. "See, they're IN Voldemort's camp, where he has about a thousand dark wizards all trained to kill. Now, he's going to keep them alive...probably, and if not, Angel's already there. This place isn't even a known place, it's a secret, dark dank hole somewhere, that they've decided to hide in," Lorne told her.  
  
"So we're just supposed to leave them there for two days?" Buffy asked. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Tara, do you remember where it is?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea, we can take a carpet. They're usually forbidden, but I think this qualifies as an emergency," Tara left.  
  
"Well then at least be smart about this, take more than just two people," Lorne suggested.  
  
"He's right, Lorne, you go get Gunn, Fred, and Wesley. Spike, go get Xander and Anya, I'll get some weapons. Be back here in ten minutes," She instructed.  
  
She headed up to her room, and quickly wrote a note. She folded it, and sealed it up in an envelope. She quickly headed to the Gryffindor tower, and slipped inside. She found Dawn's dorm, and quietly left the pillow under her sister's pillow.  
  
"Bye Dawnie," She kissed her sister on the forehead. She then went downstairs, to go join the others, picking up her weapons along the way. She had the stuff for the potion in her pocket, somehow, she didn't think that Voldemort was going to wait for the two days to pass.  
  
* * *  
  
"That is one big rug," Gunn remarked, as Tara unrolled it.  
  
"I had to get one that would fit ten people on it," Tara explained.  
  
"Ten? But there's only nine of you," Lorne stated.  
  
"And you make ten," Buffy informed him.  
  
"Why do I have to go? Shouldn't someone watch Conner-"  
  
"Dumbledore's got him," Xander told him.  
  
"He agreed to this?" Willow asked.  
  
"He's the one who offered to watch the baby," Anya explained.  
  
"What a helpful man," Lorne muttered. "Last time I had to go, I got-"  
  
"Stuck in Pylea," Gunn and Wesley said together.  
  
"What's Pylea?" Xander asked.  
  
"Lorne's home dimension where humans were slaves, until Cordelia came and freed them!" Fred answered.  
  
"How exactly did Cordelia free slaves?" Willow asked.  
  
"They made her their queen," Wesley remarked.  
  
"Man do I feel bloody sorry for your people," Spike remarked.  
  
"I wouldn't," Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred said together.  
  
"They weren't very nice people," Gunn explained.  
  
Once they all got seated on the carpet, Tara commanded, "Up!" The carpet rose, and then flew off the balcony.  
  
* * *  
  
The group immediately clung to each other, scared to fall off.  
  
"I don't think it's been used in a while!" Tara commented. "It's kinda jerky, so hold on!" She shouted.  
  
"This is so not romantic, I don't know what the hell Aladdin was thinking!" Fred shouted, clinging to both Gunn and Wesley, who turned to smirk at each other, but then realized she was also gripping the other man.  
  
"Jasmine must have gotten drunk before the ride," Lorne remarked.  
  
Spike and Anya however, were thouroughly enjoying the ride.  
  
"Honey, it's okay. I spent a thousand years flying over seas, and planes didn't exist then," Anya tried to reassure Xander.  
  
"So you're saying these things are safe?"  
  
"Oh, definately not, I've even been thrown off a couple of times, I was just trying to get you to see how fun they were!" She laughed.  
  
"Damn vampires and their weird sense of fun!" Buffy complained.  
  
"Love, this is excellent!" He shouted over the wind. "Sure you don't want to sit by the edge?"  
  
"Not until I need to thow up," Buffy forced a smile. He drew her closer to him.  
  
"Is the Slayer scared of heights?" Spike asked. He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," He held her tight. He knew she was thinking she was going to die tonight, and he wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia again, I think I'm waking up. Yep, I definately am, I can feel pain throughout my body. Wait a sec, body? I don't have a...oh god, I'm back in my body. Cordelia woke up, and saw that she was no longer tied to a pole, but in her body, on the ground.  
  
She groaned, and realized the the silence spell was off of her. "Oh god," She groaned. She saw Angel next to her. "Angel?" She asked. "Hey, wake up!" She shook him, noticing that he was extremely pale, and had several cuts on his arm and neck.  
  
"Giles!" She shouted.  
  
"Cordelia, don't move!" Giles warned. "They've drained him, he'll be caught in the bloodlust when he wakes up. Quietly, come over here and untie me," Giles ordered. Cordelia did as she was told, and when she reached Giles, she began to untie him.  
  
"Where's Voldemort?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I don't know, I woke up, saw them cut him, and then was knocked out again," Giles mumbled. Cordelia could see that he wasn't doing so well. "Okay, we have to get him out of here," She said, supporting Giles.  
  
"Cordelia, he's a vampire who'll bite us the second we wake him. He's not Angel at the moment, he's mindless, and hungry," Giles said, as they stumbled in the shadows of the camp.  
  
"Giles, you're gonna have to make it back on you're own!" Cordelia said, throwing him through the barrier. "But I can't leave him."  
  
Giles studied her face for a moment. "Cordelia, if you're in love with him-"  
  
"What if I am?" Cordelia asked. "What does it matter. He's my friend, and I'm not going to abandon him just because he's a vampire! Now go, get a head start, we'll follow," She said. "Go!"  
  
Giles just looked at her sadly, then moved as if to enter the barrier again. He was stopped, the barrier flashed, keeping him out.  
  
"Giles go! Now!" Cordelia shouted, and then turned and ran back to find Angel.  
  
* * *  
  
"I see the big silvery thing!" Tara announced.  
  
"Yes, or the big silvery thing also known as a force field," Wesley corrected.  
  
"Hey, it looks big and silvery to the rest of us non-book worms," Xander argued. "But for those of us who've also seen enough Star Trek, yes, the force field."  
  
"It seems to be getting brighter," Buffy noted.  
  
"That can't be good," Fred stated. "I mean for it to get brighter would require more energy, which would be put forth only to make it stronger, and the particles would fuse closer together, keeping larger particles out unless you're the size of a microbe which none of us are unless we could shrink into that size which would require several hours to do...sorry, babbling," She blushed.  
  
"No, I understood that," Willow agreed. "She's right, it must be getting stronger, to keep us out," Willow sighed. "Hey! Look, little figure running towards us!" She squinted.  
  
"Oh, it's the watcher," Spike remarked.  
  
"Lower," Tara commanded, and they stopped, Giles panting.  
  
"Get on!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"You look like you're about to die," Anya commented.  
  
"Thanks ever so," Giles gasped. "Cordelia, and Angel, still inside...Angel....bloodlust..."  
  
"Can we get into the camp?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Forcefield...strong..."  
  
"Well I've got my strength here with me," Buffy nodded towards Willow and Tara.  
  
"So I guess Warrior Willow's coming out huh?" Willow asked. "Gotcha."  
  
"And I've got my big hammer, hasn't failed me yet," Buffy shrugged. She kissed Giles on the cheek. "I'll see you later," She said, and Lorne and Giles stayed on the carpet.  
  
"She's going to die tonight," Lorne told him. "Her aura's screaming it," Lorne remarked.  
  
"She's going to, or she thinks she's going to?" Giles asked.  
  
"She plans to," Lorne told him.  
  
* * * 


	22. Decoys and Demons

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision.  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Decoys and Demons  
  
Cordelia hurried, running back to where she had left Angel. She had to get to him, help him, before...before anything else could happen.  
  
She saw his slumped form lying down, and she shook him. "Angel! Wake up!" She continued to shake him.  
  
His eyes opened, his face vamping out. Cordelia looked at him. "Angel, listen to me. You're hurt, and you need blood. I'm just going to give you a little okay?" She suggested.  
  
Angel didn't seem to respond.  
  
"Okay, now when I say stop, stop, or else you're going to get hurt," She warned. She turned her head to the side, and he darted for her neck, stopping an inch away.  
  
"No," he breathed, and ran off.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia shouted. "Vampires," She muttered as she took off running after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Anya, what are you doing?" Willow asked.  
  
"Putting this amulet on, it'll let my demon friends know where to find me," Anya explained. "Like a demon magnet."  
  
"I've been one of those, not fun. Poor amulet," Xander remarked.  
  
"Okay, Willow, Tara, you guys ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
They grabbed hands, and began chanting. Willow's eyes went black. Tara and Willow held up a hand, and lightning shot out of it, creating a hole in the force field.  
  
"That's more bloody like it!" Spike remarked. He entered the camp, Buffy behind him. Fred, Wesley, and Gunn came in the middle, then Xander and Anya, then Willow and Tara.  
  
"Damn it's dark in here...or out here," Gunn remarked.  
  
"Spike, what do you see?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Trees, tents, no bloody wizard's though-"  
  
Lights went off around the camp, and the gang saw they were surrounded.  
  
"No bloody wizards, just whole, intact ones," Fred corrected.  
  
"Guys, get ready to fight," Buffy said. The dark wizards and witches pulled out their wands. Will, Tara, I think this is you're department," Buffy said.  
  
"Right," They said. They joined hands, and began throwing numerous curses. Robes caught on fire, or people were frozen in a thick sheet of ice.  
  
The others shot the wizards with a crossbow, while Buffy hit any opposing person with her hammer. Anya seemed to be doing curses too, which turned out to be the nastier revenge hexes.  
  
A wizard howled in pain, clutching his groin. A witch screamed as her arms boiled and melted. Another wizard's face melted off, landing in a puddle at the witch's feet.  
  
Anya grinned and looked at Xander. "I'm helpful," She insisted.  
  
"Very much so...does that amulet give you your powers back?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," She said absentmindedly, cursing a witch about to curse Gunn. Gunn turned around, cutting her head off.  
  
"Thanks," He called, helping Spike with four wizards.  
  
"There's alot of them!" Fred shouted to Wesley.  
  
"I know, but I don't see any real leader," Wesley shouted back, ducking a curse. He shot an arrow into the heart of the wizard.  
  
"It's a chaotic attack, just following their own instincts. There's no real command, just random wizards and witches randomly attacking. No conformity at all," Fred added. She threw a small bottle at a large group of wizards. "Duck!" She shouted.  
  
The group did so, as her small bottle blew up the wizards and witches.  
  
Spike chuckled. "I like her."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy warned.  
  
"I still like you better!" He muttered.  
  
"No, behind you!" Buffy shouted, and Spike turned around just in time to have a wizard throw a curse at him. Spike leaned to the left, and it hit a nearby tree. "Bloody wanker, at least do it to a bloke's face!" He shouted, hurling an axe at the wizard. The wizard toppled over dead.  
  
"Spike?" A witch stopped, looking at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Belinda...well I'm with the good side now," Spike retorted. "Fighting the good fight."  
  
"Just like Angel...too bad," She shrugged, then lunged him, as if to kill him by strangling him.  
  
Spike ran her through with his sword. "Sorry pet," He said, moving on to the next wizard. Only it wasn't a wizard, but the same demon who had thrown him off the tower, keeping him from saving Dawn, and Buffy.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this," Spike growled, and the lizard man laughed.  
  
"So, I see you're still intent on keeping that promise-" He started, but Spike had cut off his head before he could finish.  
  
"That was fun," Spike remarked.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia called. "Where are you?" She shouted. "God, never knew vampires went so nuts when you actually offer them blood. Guess they like to just hunt you then take it," She muttered. She could have sworn she saw a burst of light coming from behind those trees. She walked over to it, and then felt her stomach turn, as she felt herself falling.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn beat a wizard away from Fred, then looked for Wesley. Wesley was up against two wizards, and Gunn went to help him. They killed them within seconds, and a relieved Fred came up to them. "I don't think there's a leader here," She informed them.  
  
"Maybe he's hiding," Gunn suggested. "Doing the safetly thing."  
  
"No, I mean I don't think there's one here at all," Fred repeated. "I think this is a decoy."  
  
"But if this is a decoy, that means there's another fight going on somewhere else..." Gunn said.  
  
"At Hogwarts, with only two wizards to protect them," Wesley realized.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes, finding herself in a bright room. A demon was standing there, rusty gold looking.  
  
"Hi, I'm Skip," He said, offering a hand. She shook it.  
  
"Um, Skip? I kinda have to find my friend right now, any chance of you seeing him? Tall, broody, vampire with a soul?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, Angel, yeah, saw him a while ago, running through that camp. Weird. Anyways, you're visions. They're killing you, we'll take them away," Skip said hurriedly. "I'd explain more, but I'm late for dinner with my girlfriend and she's already grown a second head, I don't want to cause a third one."  
  
"Whoa, I'm not giving up my visions," Cordelia took a step back. "I have to keep them, so I can help Angel!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's nice and all, but if you're dead, that's less of a help to him. Come on, give them back, you live. I don't see the bad side," Skip shrugged. "Come on! Work with me here! You know how women are, picture one with two heads! They get upset easier!" He pleaded.  
  
"What about what that guy...snake man said?" Cordelia remembered. "Make me a demon."  
  
"Make you a what? Are you insane?" He asked her. "That's a painful process...and unexpected demon things could happen at any second. You're chance at a normal life would be GONE. Adios, Au revior, Sianara, Ciao!" Skip said.  
  
"I don't care," Cordelia said firmly. "Come on Skip, you're girlfriend's gonna get pissed."  
  
"Fine," Skip grunted. He placed a hand on her forehead, and Cordelia was swept into a world of pain. After a few moments, she looked at him.  
  
"Am I.." She asked.  
  
"A demon now, yes. Now if you'll excuse me..." Skip turned to leave.  
  
"Skip! Take her flowers, say that's why you're late," Cordelia suggested.  
  
"Good idea, she'll love that I'm bringing the appetizer!" Skip turned to leave. He made a motion, and Cordelia had the feeling that she was falling again.  
  
* * *  
  
The wizards were either dead, or running. Buffy wiped the sweat off her face. "Well guys, job well..." She saw that several of the Scoobies were hurt. Spike was checking on Willow and Tara, who seemed to have passed out from the excessive magic use. Xander had a deep gash in his left arm, Anya appeared unharmed however.  
  
Gunn and Wesley looked like they had just managed to climb Mt. Everest, both enjoying Fred's attention towards them.  
  
"Buffy?" Fred asked. "We have to go!" She said.  
  
"But we didn't even find this Voldemort guy yet," Buffy stated.  
  
"That's because he's not here, he's at Hogwarts. This was a decoy," Fred told her. Buffy paled.  
  
"Dawn," She said. She picked up Tara. "Spike, get Willow. Let's go," She said.  
  
Angel snarled, standing a foot away from her. His face was fully vamped out.  
  
"Angel, hello?" Spike said. "Earth to the poof. Come on, we've got a war to fight. You can eat later, I swear he's picked up a few pounds since coming to the states," Spike muttered. Angel didn't move.  
  
"Oh, you're HUNGRY," Xander said. "Spike, give him package of you're blood," Xander suggested. "That should de-vamp him."  
  
"I left it at the school," Spike rolled his eyes. "Hold on," He muttered. He shot his crossbow into the woods, and went to retrieve it. He brought back a deer, and threw it to Angel. "Can we go now?" He asked, after Angel finished drinking.  
  
"Cordy," Angel said, and took off into the woods again.  
  
"Oh honestly! That deer should have filled you up! You can eat the vision girl later!" Spike shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia stumbled through the forest. She was glad to find that she had no horns or a tail. Nothing demon like had happened so far.  
  
Cordelia ran into a tree, only it was warm, and was moving..."Angel?" She asked.  
  
"Cordy," He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Angel where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you and then this guy-" Cordelia was cut off by Angel kissing her. She was shocked, but then began to kiss him back.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N3: Okay, I took the part from Birthday, Season 3 Angel, with Skip, I had to put that into the story for the plot, just to clear up any confusion!!! 


	23. The Real Battle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. ~*~ is a letter. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :)  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I can't believe I actually have 58 reviews!!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Real Battle  
  
Dawn woke with a start when her hand felt something sharp under her pillow. "Ow," She mumbled, turning the light next to her bed on. She moved her pillow aside, fumbling with the object. "A letter," She realized. She opened it.  
  
~Dear Dawn,  
  
I'm hoping that you're not reading this, if you are then it's probably morning and that means I'm not back yet.~  
  
Dawn looked outside. "Doesn't look like morning," She grumbled.  
  
~We went to go find Cordelia, Angel, and Giles. Voldemort, that wizarding Big Bad, he's got them at a camp. Now if you're reading this, either the fight's just taking a really long time, or I didn't make it.~  
  
Dawn woke up immediately. "Buffy," She whispered.  
  
~I'm hoping to make it, but if I don't Dawn...if I don't...don't bring me back. Don't let them bring me back to life. The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it, especially after you've lived in a perfect place. I can't risk losing that again, I don't know if I could take losing that again.~  
  
Dawn felt a tear go down her cheek. Buffy talked as if she were already dead.  
  
~Dawn, I love you, I always will. You're my sister, key or no key. Be strong, keep loving. Never stop loving. Gotta go fight the good fight now.  
  
Love  
  
Buffy~  
  
Dawn clutched the letter in her hands. She didn't know whether to scream, cry, or both. Get up! She screamed in her mind. She quickly got dressed, in her normal, non-wizarding clothes. Why is it that Buffy has to die all the time? Why can't someone else die besides my family? Dawn wondered. She was just about to slip out, to find someone who could help her, when a loud crash was heard, and the castle shook.  
  
The girls screamed, and Dawn told them to be quiet. They quickly got dressed, while Dawn looked out the window. She froze, muttering, "Holy Shit," under her breath.  
  
Out on the lawn, were dark wizards, demons, dementors, and dragons.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, go 'way, it's still dark outside!" Ron protested.  
  
"Ron! Voldemort's here!" Harry shouted.  
  
"He's what?" Ron bolted up, quickly changing into clothes. "We've got the Slayer, and the teachers, we'll be alright!" Ron insisted, as they joined all the other Gryffindors in the common room.  
  
"No, we don't," Dawn said over everyone. The students all froze. "Buffy's gone, they're all gone," She said, looking away.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Lavender schreeched. "We're all gonna die, I'm going to die a virgin!"  
  
"Shut up you twit!" Fred snapped. "Dawn, where's the teachers?"  
  
"I'm going with decoy. They went to battle him, but he wasn't there. Some camp or something. I don't understand," She said to herself.  
  
"Understand what? We've known Voldemort's been on the rise for a while now," George said. "We'll just have to give it everything we've got, and-"  
  
"No, I mean he's early. They're never early," Dawn argued.  
  
"What do you mean he's early?" Hermione asked. "You knew he was coming?"  
  
"It was in a prophecy, Giles found it in the library. It said he wasn't supposed to come for two more days! Big Bads always wait for the moment, the right moment. Not one of them has EVER done it early! Is there some British rule, where it's done early?" Dawn was getting hysterical. "Even Glory waited, and she was a friggin hell god! I don't get it, it just doesn't make any sense," She threw up her hands, and then stared at them.  
  
"You knew that Voldemort was coming?" Harry said, stunned. "And you didn't tell us..."  
  
"I couldn't tell you," Dawn argued. "The Scoobies told me not to. Dumbledore told us not to. Would it help to have the school panicking, like I'm panicking?" She asked. "No, not until the last minute. Trust me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't-" She said, her eyes staring at her hands.  
  
Harry spun on his heel, returning to his room to get his cloak. It was gone however. He rushed back to the commen room, to find Dawn missing.  
  
"Where'd she go?" He asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno, I just took my eyes off her for a second, and she dissappeared," Ron looked at him.  
  
"She's got my cloak," Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You don't recken she went to fight You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"I recken."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn liked being invisible. She walked down the corridors. She was going to find Dumbledore, and find out where her sister was.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore's office was filled with demons. Sweet, the singing demon, was talking to a few vengence demons, discussing more entertaining ways of torturing their victims.  
  
Faith was making her way through the crowd. "Hey, where's Buffy?" She asked Dumbledore, who was holding Conner.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing the conversations going on. "It appears that Miss Summers and her friends have gotten tricked into a decoy battle. We are under attack."  
  
"Gramps, you might want a little more inspirational speech," Faith winked at him. "Kay listen up all you horned fellows! We all came, to kick some ass right?" She shouted.  
  
"Right!" All the demons shouted back.  
  
"Now I didn't come all the way from L.A. to sit in an office, and wait for Buffy to show up! Come on, we're all supernatural beings, we don't need the super friends on this! I didn't act good in prison to get cut out of the deal now. So let's go out there, and give em a good fight! Any demon who kicks more dark wizard ass than me, I'll buy you a round of butterbeer if we live through it!"  
  
The demons all shouted their agreement, and Faith winked at Dumbledore, as they ran through the castle, to join the fight.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn slipped into Dumbledore's office, hoping to catch him alone. He sat at his desk, feeding Conner a bottle of milk.  
  
"Hello Miss Summers," Dumbledore said, not looking up.  
  
Dawn took off the cloak. "I'm the Key," She announced.  
  
"I know that Miss Summers," Dumbledore answered calmly.  
  
"I'm guessing you know more about me than I do?" Dawn asked.  
  
"That would be correct," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"So you wanna let me know what some of my powers are so I can help fight this guy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"How long have you been alive Miss Summers?" Dumbledore asked, finally meeting her gaze.  
  
"Supposed to be alive? Fifteen years. Actually alive, two years," She informed him.  
  
"Fifteen years Miss Summers. If you were alive to those around you, then you were indeed alive."  
  
"Well those were just memories, not real," Dawn reminded him.  
  
"Besides opening hell portals, do you know what you can do?" He asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I did."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Alright. You Miss Summers, can do magic."  
  
Dawn stared at him. "And...blow up cars?" She asked.  
  
"That is magic Miss Summers. However, you've only been alive fifteen years, so I'm suggesting that you take my advice," He stood up, and handed Conner to her. "This boy Miss Summers, he will do a great many things. He is alive, and yet not born, like yourself. He will do a great many things in his day, you have my word on that. Now my advice to you, is to take this child, and protect him. For as the Key, you'll be able to do that. Protect this child, love him, keep yourselves alive.  
  
"Let the 'Gramps' do the fighting, along with the demons and that Slayer, Faith. Stay in my office, protecting him, protecting yourself. Your sister is still alive, and on her way, we may win this fight yet," Dumbledore put on his pointed wizarding hat, and left.  
  
"I better be getting paid five bucks an hour for this!" Dawn remarked, as Conner began to cry.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry would go to Dumbledore, he would know where Dawn went. He said the password to Dumbledore's office, which happened to be 'Chocolate Frogs', and opened to door to find Dawn rocking a child.  
  
"Harry!" She exclaimed. "Look, I'm sorry I took your cloak, it's there on the chair," She said, rocking Conner softly.  
  
Harry moved to get his cloak from the chair. He turned to leave.  
  
"Don't tell me you're gonna go fight Voldemort?" Dawn said to his retreating figure.  
  
"Why, have another prophecy you care to share?" Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"That's not fair. Haven't you ever known something that you wanted to tell someone, but didn't because you knew it was for their own good?" She asked. "Don't tell me you haven't."  
  
Harry froze. "I tell my friends," He said.  
  
"And if your friend told you a secret, one you couldn't tell, what would you do?" Dawn asked him.  
  
"That's not fair, this is different," Harry argued.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's to do with the guy who killed my parents!" Harry shouted.  
  
"And my sister can handle it. She's the Slayer, she's handled it before," Dawn's eyes seemed to cloud over.  
  
"With Glory?" Harry asked, deciding to turn the tables. "Glory killed your sister, and then you all brought her back, didn't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Glory didn't kill Buffy," Dawn looked him in the eyes. "You wanna know what did? You wanna know a secret?" Dawn asked.  
  
"How'd Buffy die then?" Harry challenged.  
  
"See Harry I'm not real. Or, I didn't used to be. I'm energy, a key, I open up a hell portals, that can destroy the entire universe. These monks, who looked after me for centuries? They turned me, this energy into the shape of a human. They made me out of Buffy's blood, in the form of her sister. Wanna know how old I am? As the key...I'm older than any living thing on this planet. As a human, I'm two. That's right, two years is all I've really been alive.  
  
"They made memories, so everyone thinks I've been around for fifteen years. They all know that I'm not really Buffy's sister, but to them I am. See, Glory was a hell god bent on getting home, to her hell dimension. She found out I was the key, and was going to bleed me so she could get home.  
  
"After the portal was opened, Buffy came up, I was going to jump. The only way to close the portal after all, was to kill me. But Buffy figured something out. I was made from HER blood, so if she jumped, then it would still close. And that's what she did. After beating Glory to a bloody pulp, Buffy jumped off the tower, into the portal, killing herself, and closing it.  
  
"So that's all I am really. A key without a lock to fit in. But you wanna know something? My sister, she's strong, she'll make it. She's not going to die again."  
  
Harry stared at Dawn, all the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. He did the only thing he could think of, and closed the gap between them, surprising her with a kiss.  
  
* * * 


	24. One Demon, with wings, no tail.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. ~*~ is a letter. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :)  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I have 65 now, I don't know how but I do!!!! Thank you so much you guys, the reviews keep me getting chapters up faster!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: One Demon, with wings, no tail.  
  
Cordelia pushed Angel away. "We can't," She stated.  
  
"I know," He agreed, as they kissed again.  
  
"Your soul, Angel," Cordelia gasped, and they both stopped. "Your soul."  
  
"We should find the others," Angel said after a moment.  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia agreed half-heartedly.  
  
"You were saying something about a guy?" Angel remembered.  
  
"Oh, some demon named Skip, he well, demonized me," Cordelia ran a hand through her hair. "Half demon, half Cordelia."  
  
"Cordy, why?" Angel frowned.  
  
Cordelia felt her chest hurt. "Nice knowing you too," She remarked.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I mean, why did he make you half demon?"  
  
"Come on Angel! Horns are just so in for fashion this season!" Cordelia joked. "It's so I could keep the visions."  
  
"Huh, but you were-"  
  
"I was dying Angel. This was the only way I could still help you, and live to tell you about the visions. It's fine, normal, pff...who wants it anyways?" She shrugged. "However, if you spot horns or a tail, make sure to let me know," She said seriously.  
  
"About the...the kiss...we should..." Angel looked nervous.  
  
"Forget it happened?" Cordelia offered. "I can live with that."  
  
"Yeah..." Both of them looked at their shoes for a moment.  
  
"Hey, are those Gucci?" Cordelia asked after a moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry pulled away from Dawn.  
  
"I should yell more often," Dawn muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I had no idea-"  
  
"Most people wouldn't. I mean I look human enough right?" She joked. "Anyways, there are a bunch of demons and a Slayer out there fighting the Big Bad. Dumbledore told me to sit and take care of Conner. Wanna help?" She offered.  
  
"A Slayer...but didn't you say you're sister was-"  
  
"Buffy's not the only Slayer. She died back in high school, drowned, and Xander did CPR. But the short while she was dead, it called another Slayer Kendra. Drusilla, Spike's sire, killed Kendra, which called Faith, the Slayer that is now kicking demon butt," Dawn explained.  
  
"So why didn't another Slayer get called when Buffy was dead?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because the first time she died, a Slayer was called. Usually when you die the first time, it's the only time, so the calling only happens once, the first time she died. Second time, no calling. Weird, but it makes sense. Kinda. Or it could just be too much life on the hellmouth," Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Do you two ever talk about anything interesting?" A cold voice said from the door. Draco Malfoy smirked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Dawn snapped.  
  
"Didn't think so. Anyway, I'm back from the demons, my father put those filthy creatures in their place. Just wanted to shout a quick hello, before I kill you," He said to Dawn.  
  
"Man, you take rejection hard," Dawn stated.  
  
"Shut up you little bitch!" Draco screamed.  
  
"I'm the bitch...look whose screaming like one," Dawn retorted.  
  
"Malfoy, leave before I beat the shit out of you," Harry threatened.  
  
"I'd like to see that Potter," He raised his wand.  
  
Dawn held up her hand, encasing Draco in a green light. She made a motion with her hand, and threw Draco into a wall, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Hey Draco, don't go around threatening people whose powers are greater than yours. You should know that, you're father serves the almighty rat himself," She said, as Draco scrambled to get up, and ran quickly out the door. s  
  
Conner began to cry.  
  
"No baby, shh!" Dawn cooed. "Good demon child!"  
  
"Whose baby is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Buffy's ex-boyfriend, Angel, vampire with a soul. Him and this other chick, Darla, also a vampire, had him. Normally vampires can't have babies, so he's a little miracle. Yes you are, you are a little miracle demon child!" Dawn cooed at him.  
  
Conner giggled at her.  
  
* * *  
  
"We can't wait any longer!" Buffy insisted. "We can't leave all those kids to fight on their own. Angel and Cordelia will be able to find their way back. They work for the Powers, and the Powers with help them!" Buffy was desparate to leave.  
  
"Alright love," Spike gave in, and the carpet left, just as Angel and Cordelia found their way to it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are they going?" Cordelia asked. "That's not the direction we're in! That's the opposite direction that we are! I think they left us," Cordelia remarked.  
  
"Got that right," Angel said.  
  
"Why would they leave us? I mean how are we supposed to get there? I don't have wings! I can't fly!" Cordelia ranted, just as wings sprouted out of her back.  
  
"Cordelia?" Angel called.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't borrow the magic carpet from a Disney movie, but at least throw me a lamp!" She continued.  
  
"Cordy," Angel repeated.  
  
"Angel can you believe they left us?" She asked, turning to him. "What? What are you staring at...OH MY GOD!" She shrieked, as she saw the wings coming out of her back, giant leathery wings. "I have wings, not a horn or a tail, but wings," She took a deep breath. "Okay Powers, very funny. See what I get you for Christmas next year," She shouted at the sky.  
  
"Angel, this is going to sound really stupid, but give me a hug," Cordelia commanded.  
  
"This just sounds like some soul-losing action," Angel remarked.  
  
"Just do it!" Cordelia rolled her eyes, as Angel gave her a loose hug. "Tighter Angel, get a really good grip."  
  
"Of what?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Men," She muttered. His arms were wrapped around her waist. "Okay, now wrap your legs around one of mine..."  
  
"Cordelia, I don't think sex is the answer right now-"  
  
"Just do it!" She said. Angel did as he was told. "Alright, hang on tight!" She jumped, and flapped her wings, taking her higher into the night sky.  
  
"Oh! You told me to do that because we're going to fly," Angel said nervously.  
  
"You're a regular Sherlock, Angel," Cordelia remarked. "I love you anyway."  
  
"You love me?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yea, in that friend/co-worker kind of way," Cordelia specified. "In a non-kissing, no-having sex kind of way."  
  
"Just don't drop me," Angel warned.  
  
"Angel, you're the one holding on to me," She reminded him.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara and Willow were finally waking up, Giles starting to get his strength back.  
  
"Did we win?" Willow asked.  
  
"In a non-real battle kind of way," Xander informed her. "We're going to the real battle now."  
  
"Giles!" Willow shouted, giving him a big hug. The carpet lurched. "Hey, I know this carpet's kinda crowded, but where are Cordelia and Angel. I can't see them from up here..."  
  
"We had to leave them behind," Buffy explained. "Voldemort's really at Hogwarts, they're defenseless..."  
  
"Love, trust me, I have brusises to prove their no such thing," Spike assured her. "I just hope he's an ugly buggar, otherwise he better run from the horny ones," He shuddered. "Never felt so violated in my unlife..."  
  
"Spike you like feeling violated," Buffy retorted, getting a laugh.  
  
"I know that I just might experiencing a delusion, but does any one else see Cordelia flying next to us?" Giles asked.  
  
"G-man, you really are out of it..." Xander started, then was cut off.  
  
"What, you couldn't hold off one more minute?" Cordelia shouted. "Now I've had to lug his vampire ass all this way! My back is killing me!" Cordelia shouted. Angel was hanging upside down, gripping tight to Cordelia.  
  
Xander and Spike burst out laughing at the sight of Angel hanging on to Cordelia.  
  
"Give him here," Lorne said, and Angel quickly got onto the carpet. "Cordelia, you know you have wings now right?" He asked her.  
  
"Yep, I'm half demon now. I keep the visions, and these wings-" She was cut off as the wings suddenly dissappeared, and she began to fall.  
  
"Cordy!" Angel shouted, as she fell farther and farther away.  
  
"Damn temporary demon powers!" She shouted, and then before she hit the ground, she was rising again, only by levitating, not with wings. She quickly climbed on to the carpet.  
  
Angel, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley all enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
Xander and Spike had to resist cracking up again, at the sight of Angel hugging four other people.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Cordy, do you have a tail?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't think so," She replied.  
  
"I think we should check that out for you," Gunn offered.  
  
"Yes, for scientific reasons of course," Wesley specified.  
  
"You two are so kind..." Cordelia said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, Cordelia's not just a piece of meat, she's a person," Angel growled.  
  
"So you're sure on the tail verification then?" Gunn said again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Yea?" She asked, as she sent another curse down into the battlefield below. Demons were tearing apart demons, a brunette girl was beating the hell out of an ogre.  
  
The Gryffindor students had an advantage, their window overlooked the field that the dark wizards had chosen to fight on. Students were sending down every curse they knew to help their side. Hufflepuffs had begun to trickle in, along with Ravenclaws. Students were mixing potions near the fire, then giving them to people to throw out the windows, shrinking trolls, blowing up dark wizards, freezing dragons.  
  
"For once I'm thankful to Snape," Ron remarked.  
  
"Harry hasn't come back yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope," Ron said, as Fred and George chucked exploding bundles out of the windows.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Dawn sat on the floor, Dawn holding Conner, telling him about all that had happened during her life. Or her life as it was if she were alive.  
  
"Should we check to see what's going on?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it," She said, peeking out the window. Her eyes widened, and she grinned.  
  
"Good news?" He asked.  
  
"Buffy's here."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N3: Next time....the real fight!!!! 


	25. Victory & Defeat

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. ~*~ is a letter. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :)  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I have 65 now, I don't know how but I do!!!! Thank you so much you guys, the reviews keep me getting chapters up faster!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Victory & Defeat  
  
Buffy felt her heart jump in her chest as the carpet landed, and the battle raged on. Bodies littered the ground, and it was hard to tell demon from demon, dark wizard from good.  
  
Buffy jumped off the carpet, and gave a last look at everyone still on it. She turned, taking her big hammer, a sword in it's sheath at her side. She knocked dark demons out of her way, wizards before they could hex her, the dragons were mostly gone now.  
  
She saw that students were throwing curses out of a window. She wondered if Dawn was one of them. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw what must be Voldemort, his skin white as snow, eyes glinting madly.  
  
She made her way over to him, stopping to kill a troll who wanted her hammer.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, and Fred got off the carpet, immediately going to work. Gunn weilded his axe, slicing off the head of a nearby demon.  
  
Angel and Cordelia had swords, while Wesley and Fred used crossbows. Slowly, they were making their way to the center of the battle. A troll came, knocking Fred out of the way, while three of them tried to keep it from stepping on her. Gunn cut off one of his feet, while Wesley shot an arrow into its head.  
  
Spike used a saber, while Xander and Anya protected Willow, Tara, and Giles while they recovered.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore and Voldemort were facing each other, ten yards apart. Buffy saw the two pull out their wands, and then shout words she didn't understand. Voldemort impaled with blades, losing blood rapidly, his wand lying to the side.  
  
Dumbledore had gotten a curse too, and was lying on his side, staring up at the sky with glassy eyes. Buffy ran over, breaking the wands into pieces, as Voldemort pulled the last blade out of him.  
  
"Now we're on my terms," She announced. She took her hammer, and hit Voldemort full in the face with it, sending him sprawling backwards.  
  
He charged at her, pushing her several feet back. He punched her, knocking her down.  
  
This guy is STRONG Buffy realized. She flipped back to her feet, swinging her hammer horizontally across his skull. She head a crack, but he did was spit out a tooth. He made a motion with his hands, and Buffy was lifted into the air, and then dropped, landing with a thud. He repeated to do this, and Buffy could feel her strenght leaving her.  
  
Buffy remembered the instructions that Dumbledore had given her. "No."  
  
"No what? No friends to help you, no strength left?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Buffy used her sword, as she was once again lifted into the air, and hurled it straight into Voldemort's heart.  
  
Buffy fell to the ground, as Voldemort fell back. She could tell he was losing blood now, he probably only had one more minute before it was completely gone. She pulled the sword out, and slit his wrists, and his throat.  
  
"Not over yet," He gasped, and then looked at the sky. His eyes glazed over, his heart didn't beat.  
  
"No, but it will be." Buffy replied. She took out a packet of herbs, and sprinkled it over the body. She lit a match, and the body burst into flames. Buffy watched as the body burned, watched until it became ash.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara felt her magic returning, and forced herself to get up. "Xander, Anya, you guys go. I'm okay now, I'll watch them," She said.  
  
"You're still weak Tara," Anya stated.  
  
"Just go help them, I think Spike might need help," Tara lied.  
  
"Okay," Xander said, and they headed off.  
  
Tara saw the witch stared at her. The witch who had become dead to her, ever since she joined the dark wizards. They shared the same color of hair, golden blonde, but the witch's eyes were brown.  
  
"You're fighting on the side of good?" She hissed at Tara.  
  
"You used to," Tara said. She was now several yards away from Willow, Giles, and Lorne.  
  
"You should join with me," The witch hissed. "We're the winning side, instead you give up your family, when you could really be something!" The witch hissed.  
  
"Mother, I am telling you this because I love you. I know I shouldn't but I do. Leave now, or I'll kill you," Tara said strongly.  
  
"My daughter, so kind and considerate," The witch said sarcastically, as she ran a blade through Tara. "But very very stupid."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tara!" Willow shouted, and Spike saw the witch go down. He ran over, slicing off the head of the smirking woman, and carried her back to the carpet.  
  
"Oh god," Giles said, stunned, as Tara began choking for breath.  
  
"No, baby, come on, hold on just a little longer," Willow sobbed.  
  
"Out of the way!" A voice commanded, and they saw a short little woman coming over. She used a flick of her wand, and the wound began to heal.  
  
"Poppy," McGonagall called. "Come here!"  
  
"Willow?" Tara seemed to be getting her color back.  
  
"You're okay, Tara, you're okay," Willow was grinning hysterically, holding on tightly to Tara. Spike couldn't handle the mushy moment, and took off again, looking for the Slayer.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey B, whatcha doing?" An all too familiar voice asked.  
  
"Faith," Buffy stated. "I'm killing this guy."  
  
"Oh," Faith said, beheading a dementor. "So how's life going?" She asked, kicking a demon in the stomach.  
  
"I'll let you know if I still have one," Buffy replied. She slipped the amulet on, and repeated the incantation.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asked, turning to see Buffy, but all that was left in her place was the paper that had the incantation written on it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Buffy!" Spike shouted, as she dissappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't bloody know," Spike growled. "Probably off to get herself killed if I know her."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a class room. Voldemort sat on a desk, facing her.  
  
"This is where you pick for me to kick your ass? This is your big scary place?" She asked.  
  
"It's a school, where they meld your brain to think whatever they want to teach you. You could have an army of children willing to do what you say because you're the teacher, and they listen to you."  
  
"Okay..." Buffy gave him a look. "Can we fight now?"  
  
"You defeated me," He said.  
  
"So you're pouting about it?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm thinking what I'm going to do to you first," He tilted his head slightly. "Rip out your intestines and strangle you with them, or break every bone in your body, finally crusing your skull. Which sounds more painful?" He asked.  
  
"Ew," Was all Buffy said.  
  
"You're right, the last one would last longer," He jumped off the desk, and landed a kick to Buffy's face. She felt blood trickle from her forehead.  
  
Buffy reacted by throwing a desk at him, knocking him down. "Good scary place," She remarked, as she leaped on top of one, and kicked him in his chest, sending him crashing into a black board.  
  
He punched her in her stomach, as she punched him in his face. As he recoiled, she landed a blow to his temple, and another to his nose.  
  
He knocked her down, and she swept his feet out from under him. He was getting tired, but Buffy was almost worn out. He used his levitation trick again, sending Buffy crashing into the ceiling, then into the floor. Buffy didn't have any weapons to throw at him this time.  
  
"Scared Slayer?" He chuckled. "Scared you're going to die? I know you've died before. Tell me, how did it feel?" Voldemort said, throwing her into a desk.  
  
Buffy felt her right arm break.  
  
"Which time hurt the most?" Voldemort wondered. She was frozen in midair, and he yanked her headback, by her hair.  
  
"Answer me!" He shouted.  
  
Buffy used this oppertunity to punch grab a desk with her left arm and slam it into his face.  
  
"Bitch!" He shouted.  
  
"That's more like it," Buffy remarked, slamming the desk into his face several times, until he lay, gasping for breath.  
  
"There are still followers, they're still out there, they'll hunt you down, kill your-" Buffy stopped his talking by snapping his neck. He lay dead, and his body crumbled.  
  
"I'm the Slayer, I'm always in danger," She stated. She touched the amulet, and felt herself being transported back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy surveyed the ended battle. Those that could still walk, ran off into the night, but the dark wizards were defeated.  
  
The teachers had returned, and several were weeping over Dumbledore, who was dead.  
  
"Everyone okay," Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"All safe and accounted for love," Spike replied.  
  
Buffy nodded quickly, than threw up on the grass.  
  
* * * 


	26. School's Out

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BtVS and Ats, and J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
Email: angel_of_ice19@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is off to Hogwarts to help teach. Crossover with Ats and Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Please review or send any comments or flames to my email above :) Words inside * are what the characters are thinking, and ***( )*** is someone having a vision. ~*~ is a letter. Bear with me on the symbols, it doesn't let me do italics :)  
  
A/N2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! Thank you so much you guys, the reviews keep me getting chapters up faster!!! To everyone who hasn't, come on R&R!!!  
  
A/N3: You guys didn't think I'd leave the story with Buffy puking her guts up on the grass did you?? Come on, I'm not that mean!!! So read on! Thank you everyone for the feedback!!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: School's Out  
  
The death of Dumbledore was taken hard at Hogwarts. The houses of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff were too stunned to speak, the teachers given time to grieve.  
  
Buffy was supposed to be confined to her bed, having cracked several ribs, and her arm. "I'm fine!" She insisted. "I can get myself a glass of water!" She grumbled.  
  
"Love, let me do it for you...."Spike offered, handing it to her. "You have to rest up....I'm getting awfully lonely at night," Spike grinned at her wickedly.  
  
"So that's all I'm good for...sex?" Buffy asked, in mock anger. "Well, if that's the case-"  
  
Spike caught her lips with his own. "That's not all you're good for, you're just really good at it," He corrected.  
  
"Do we really have to watch this?" Xander asked.  
  
"You and Anya made me sit through it," Spike replied. Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and Giles were there.  
  
"Sorry Giles," Buffy apologized. "You can look now."  
  
"Well, I do believe the year's almost over, we can return to...well wherever we're going really," Giles stated.  
  
"We have to wait out the year, it's only fair to give the teachers some time," Tara protested.  
  
"It's only a few more weeks," Willow added.  
  
"Yes, well a librarian is hardly needed at all," Giles smiled at them.  
  
"I'd like to disagree," Buffy voiced. "I mean you're kind of what brought us together, you the librarian."  
  
"Yeah, Buffy's the Slayer, I hung out at the library, and Xander had to because he was failing Geometry...you connected us!" Willow nodded.  
  
"Yes, only something that makes me sound less dumb," Xander agreed.  
  
"Giles you'll always be needed, you found the prophecies, with out it, we wouldn't have known what to do," Buffy informed him.  
  
"And I wouldn't have a job!" Anya gave him a hug. "I miss the money."  
  
Giles patted her back. "It's still there Anya..."  
  
"No, it isn't!" Anya confessed. "I brought it here with me, I couldn't leave it behind!" She said. She reached into her bra, pulling out several bills. "I have to have some with me at all times! I'm responsible for it, I've never been responsible for anything in my life!"  
  
"I'm sure you're doing fine," Giles said, backing away from the bra- money.  
  
"Thank you," Anya whispered, near tears.  
  
"I feel like I should say something mushy," Spike announced. "Watcher- "  
  
"Giles," Giles corrected.  
  
"Watcher," Spike continued. "If it weren't for you, I'd have to have stayed with Xander and listen to him and Anya shag. Thank you for having a bathtub to chain me in," He said, raising a glass of blood, then downing it.  
  
"You're welcome," Giles answered, giving Spike a strange look. "The point is, is that you're all grown up...well those of you who are actually growing," He said, giving Spike another look. "And you're adults now, not needing the old around to-"  
  
"You're not old!" Buffy exclaimed. "More like...well aged..."  
  
"Thank you, but you don't need me around to instruct you on how to live your lives. I'm always here if you need me...well in the Muggle world," Giles grinned. "I've got business to attend to, my stuff's already packed."  
  
"Bye Giles," Anya threw herself at him. "You want to take some of the money?"  
  
"That's quite alright," Giles laughed.  
  
"You'll always be the glue," Willow hugged him.  
  
Tara and Xander hugged him without words, and then he walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Give me a hug, I'm not missing out cause of a few broken ribs," She said. He hugged her gently, Buffy tried to hide how much even that was hurting her.  
  
"Spike," Giles said, holding out his hand. Spike stared at him, then shook it.  
  
"Watcher."  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Rupert."  
  
"Watcher's fine," Giles rolled his eyes. "I'll just say good bye to Dawn then..." he said, and with a wave, left.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn sat by the lake, watching the giant squid drag a flying far down into the lake with it. She held Conner, who had grown attached to her.  
  
"Giles!" She said, standing up as he walked near her.  
  
"Dawn, I must return to England, or at least the Muggle part. Remember, if you need anything just call me alright?" He made her promise.  
  
Dawn felt tears jump to her eyes. She hugged him. "Alright."  
  
Giles turned and left, just as the giant squid threw the car at the Whomping Willow.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow walked through the halls, looking for her necklace. It had a tiger's eye on the end of it, Tara had given it to her as a Christmas present. She searched the classrooms, but no luck.  
  
Angel's room She remembered. I was in there when Cordelia went all visiony  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Cordelia were training. Angel found this hard to concentrate on, especially since Cordelia was wearing tight, belly baring clothes to practice in. Especially since she was so near him...  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"I haven't told Fred, Gunn, or Wesley about the...the kissing," She admitted.  
  
"Neither have I," Angel turned to her. "Cordy, I..." Angel couldn't find the words to say, so he just kissed her, causing her to drop her sword.  
  
* * *  
  
Wonder if it's in here...Whoa! Angel and Cordy, in a liplock! Willow stood at the door. She had slipped in, and they both were too busy to notice.  
  
Willow moved to retrieve her necklace, which was on the floor when Angel looked up, and stepped back from Cordelia.  
  
"Hey, just came for the necklace..." Willow explained.  
  
"We were just..." Cordelia looked for an excuse.  
  
"Save it, I keep walking in on people!" Willow said to herself. "Hey, by the way, Angel, that reminds me. A little while back, we were looking at the whole soul-restoration thing...well when I gave you yours back...There's no happiness clause," Willow emphasized 'happiness'.  
  
"So I can...and I won't go evil?" Angel asked.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm gonna leave now, exiting Willow," She babbled, and left.  
  
"So you can...and you won't go evil," Cordelia realized.  
  
"You wanna..." Angel looked at the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia replied. Before they could move, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn came in.  
  
"Guess what?" Fred giggled cheerfully.  
  
Cordelia and Angel sighed. "Hmm?" They said in unison.  
  
"There's like this massive squid beating the hell out of a flying car!" Gunn said, going to the window.  
  
"Isn't there a better view...I don't know outside?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No, we don't want to get hit by the car. Safer in here," Wesley explained.  
  
"Angel!" Dawn said, running into the room. "I have you're little M.D." She said, holding up Conner.  
  
"An M.D, my little doctor!" Angel grinned.  
  
"Actually it stands for Miracle Demon, it's his nickname. He likes it," Dawn shrugged, handing him to Angel.  
  
"Papa was thinking more along the lines of highly paid doctor," Angel cooed.  
  
"Well, I brought him in. Did you guys know there's a squid tossing around a flying car?" Dawn asked, as she headed out the door.  
  
"Wanna watch with us?" Fred invited.  
  
"Sure!" Dawn grinned, grabbing a chair.  
  
"Dawn!" Cordelia said suddenly. "Would you mind watching Conner for a few hours. Angel and I have to finish training, and we'd probably do better in my room...yoga mat," She grinned.  
  
"Sure," Dawn said, as Angel handed Conner to her.  
  
"Thanks, be back in a few!" Cordelia called, practically dragging Angel out the door.  
  
"So how long have they been doing it?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Doing what?" Gunn asked her.  
  
"Having sex?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You're too young to know about sex," Gunn told her.  
  
"I'm almost sixteen."  
  
"Well then you're almost old enough," Gunn retorted.  
  
"And besides, Angel and Cordelia aren't having sex, Angel won't risk losing his soul," Wesley added.  
  
"Why would he lose his soul?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because that's a consequence to him being with a woman, losing his soul," Fred explained. "Cordelia told me."  
  
"Oh, that's right, Willow didn't tell you guys huh? Angel can have happy sex, she forgot to add that in when she restored his soul," Dawn said like it was obvious.  
  
"Oh, well that would make sense then," Wesley agreed, and they continued to look out the window. The three L.A. people looked at each other.  
  
"They're having sex!"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had filled Hermione and Ron in about Dawn. He was more worried about what would happen over the summer, when she would return to California.  
  
* * *  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER...LAST DAY OF HOGWARTS....AT KING'S CROSS STATION  
  
Buffy and the Scoobies were getting their stuff from the train, waiting for Dawn to say goodbye.  
  
"I'll write you guys everyday!" Dawn promised, giving Hermione and Ron a hug.  
  
Harry kissed her, and then stepped back. "I'm going to miss you," He stated. "I don't know when I'm going to see you again..."  
  
"Sure you do!" Dawn laughed. "September 1st, day one as sixth years at Hogwart's," She grinned.  
  
"You mean you're enrolling next year!" Harry's grin lit up his face.  
  
"Yep, Buffy says it's cheaper than the school I was going to have to go to anyways so...yeah. But I'm going to have to find a way to come to London over the summer..." Dawn kissed him again, and then winked. "I'll figure something out."  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Cordelia thought they were pretty slick about them having sex. Gunn, Wesley, and Fred acted as if they didn't know. Conner was giggling at Gunn, and Angel cringed as they called him Miracle Demon.  
  
Angel held Cordelia's hand. "So...later, in the airplane bathroom..."  
  
"Let's do it," She grinned back.  
  
Gunn kicked Wesley under the table. Wesley nodded. They were on to those two.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat with Hermione and Ron, as he waited for the Dursley's to pick him up. Instead, Sirius Black came, surprising them all.  
  
"Ready to go Harry?" He asked.  
  
"You mean it?" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Yep, now that Voldemort's gone, you can come live with me," Sirius grinned at him.  
  
Harry grinned, waving goodbye to his friends, and Dawn, who gave him another wink promising a summer visit. For once he was looking forward to summer...  
  
THE END  
  
A/N4: Alright, that's all folks! But I promise...there's gonna be a sequel.... 


End file.
